Shattered Illusions
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: Karly was a typical Transformers fan, she had shirts, comics, toys, and posters. And like most fans, she wants to meet the characters she admires and considers her heroes. And as cliché as it might be, she gets her wish..only..there's a slight twist. Will she be able to handle this twist, or will it shake her beliefs and shatter her sanity? (RATED M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

_A little girl with black hair sits at her small table, small stuffed animals surround the table sitting in chairs, as the girl no older than 6 giggles gleefully. On her table are teacups, all of them filled with sweet tea, and a big plate with bagels on it sits directly in the middle. Next to the bagels is a butter knife and a small container of butter. The little girl with a wide and innocent smile, spreads butter onto a bagel while talking to her toys as if they were real people._

_The girl looks over to a woman standing off to the side, the woman's grey/blue eyes are lighted with happiness and adoration, as she looks to the little girl. Dark brown curls cascade down the woman's shoulders in waves, her face is delicate and full of wonder and happiness, as she looks upon her daughter with amusement. Next to her in a tall man, he has an arm wrapped around the woman's waist and a wide grin spread across his face. His eyes were brown, and almost had a reddish tent to them, his black hair was messy and disheveled, and stopped just below his ears. He had a strong and defined face, and his eyes sparkled with adoration and love, as he looked upon both the woman and child, he calls his wife and daughter._

_"Mommy! Daddy! Do you want to have a cup of tea and some bagels?" She questions with wide grey/violet eyes full of innocence and wonder._

_"Why yes! A cup of tea sounds LOVELY!" The man says poshfully, getting giggles from his wife and daughter._

_"What about you mommy?" She questions her eyes sparkling with happiness._

_"Of course sweet heart, tea and bagels sound really good." The little girl's mother smiles._

_The little girl giggles, before excitedly handing her mother and father their tea and bagels. Grabbing herself another bagel she smears butter onto the bagel with the silver butter knife, before taking a bite._

_After a few minutes of giggles and laughs from all three of the family members, a door bell echoes into the house reaching the room. The girl's father gives a kiss on each the woman's and the girls forehead before walking out of the room to check the front door._

_The girl's mother continues to chat with her happy and energetic daughter, before a loud bang echoes throughout all of the rooms. The woman's eyes widen in terror, before she rushes onto her feet, clutching her stomach, and telling her daughter to stay put. She leaves the room, before moments later the mother with terror filled eyes, sweeps the girl into her arms, and rushes to the corner of the room where a closet is located. She puts her daughter into the closet, tears flowing down her face as she tells her daughter to stay put._

_The girl in confusion nods, her innocent eyes looking at her crying mother in worry. Her mother trying to be strong for her daughter smiles, before she shuts the closet, only for it to open slightly, leaving small crack for the girl to look through. Curiously she looks through the small crack only to see her mother cornered at the front of the room standing defiantly in front of a strange man. The man grins wickedly at the woman, before his hand comes up and lands on her chest, as a knife pierces through the woman's chest. The little girl's eyes widen in terror._

_"MOMMY!"_

Shooting up I begin to gasp for air, I breathe heavily as sweat beads down my face. Looking towards the clock it reads 6:30 A.M. with a rigged breath I sigh.

_"Just a dream."_

I pull the blankets off of my sweaty body, before sweeping my legs over to the side of my bed. Hunching my back I clutch my hair in my hands looking down onto the floor, trying to calm my nerves. Looking up I look around the dimly lighted room, a smile breaks out on my face when my eyes land upon two small objects.

"Good morning Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" I giggle childishly.

I shake my head looking at the small toys, before my gaze goes to several postures on my walls, all of a movie/cartoon/comic series call **_Transformers._**

"I really need to get a life…..NAH that would be boring!" I chuckle

Jumping up from my bed, I walk into my bathroom and turn on the light. I look towards the mirror as my eyes adjust to the bright light, I scratch my head as I look at a girl with curly, disheveled black hair, and violet/grey eyes. I smirk at my reflection, before I laugh.

"Don't I just look sexy!" I laugh at the rat's nest I consider my hair.

Snatching up a brush, I run it through my hair, wincing as the brush untangles my ratty hair. After several minutes of wincing and growling in frustration, I manage to tame my wild mane. Walking out of the bathroom I look around my cluttered room, all filled with either Transformer stuff or Deadpool stuff, I let out a puff of air looking at my messy floor.

"I REALLY need to clean my room…..Hm, I think I said this a week ago, and the week before that, aaaannnd the week for that…" I chuckle.

"I'll just clean it next week..NOT!"

Hearing a slight buzzing, I jump over clothes and other junk littering the floor before snatching up my phone sitting next to my bed on the nightstand. Looking at my blinking phone, I realize it was my alarm, with an irritated growl I turn it off. Looking at my wallpaper, I smile at the chibi Transformers picture I managed to find on the internet, before I shut off my phone and setting it down.

Looking around my room once more I sigh.

"Now to find cloths.." I tsk.

Looking around the ground, I pick up a shirt before smelling it.

"Oh NO!" I snort in disgust.

I toss the shirt to the side, before snatching up a shirt that catches my attention. Smelling it, I let out an approving grunt, before I throw off my night shirt, and putting on the T-shirt. I look down at the black T-shirt, a red circle emblem sitting proudly on it.

"I swear I have more Deadpool shirts than Transformers…And Transformers is my FAVORITE, no offense Deadpool." I say looking to a Deadpool plushy I managed to make without screwing up.

I let out a laugh.

"I REALLY need to stop reading so many fanfictions where the toys come to life." I say to no one.

Looking around the floor again, I snatch up a pair of red and black checkered skinnies, before putting them on. Once fully clothed I snatch up my black Osiris shoes, and slip them on. Going back into the bathroom I run the brush through my hair again, before considering myself done.

Walking towards the door, I grab my Decepticon bag, phone, headphones, and slip on my Soundwave jacket, before grabbing up my keys.

"Thank Primus it is Saturday! Damn bullies get annoying!" I growl while walking out of my bedroom, and out of my apartment

I walk down a hall before marching dramatically down the stairs whistling the Transformers song. Once down stairs I see a figure waiting off to the side.

"Good morning Karly!" I hear a voice greet.

My cheerful and silly personality changes as soon as I notice the figure, and my personality goes to quiet and distant.

"Christine." I greet quietly and distantly.

The woman smiles warmly at me with sparkling green eyes.

"Please call me Chrissy."

I say nothing I just nod.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here huh?" She questions.

I shrug, not really caring.

"You know you're still a minor, and you're not really supposed to be living alone.." She trails.

I growl.

"I'm 17, I have 1 more year till I am a legal adult, so it doesn't really matter whether or not I live alone." I say coldly.

She goes to say something only for me to interrupt.

"I am NOT going back to that orphanage Christine. I don't want some family waltzing in thinking they can fix me like a puzzle, before giving me up when they realize it's hopeless." I snarl.

She sighs.

"I know that Karly, and I support that. Let's just agree I 'tried' to talk you into going back." She smiles.

I let out a small smile.

"Thanks Chistin….Chrissa. And as much as I'd like to stay and chit-chat I have work in about an hour, I need to get paid to pay rent and all." I say

She nods.

"Aren't you working at the Veterinary office?" She questions.

I nod.

"Yeah, I'm an assistant, took a lot of aft kissin to get the job with being a minor, but I managed. I'm also working as a mechanic's assistant." I say

She chuckles.

"A mechanic? You suck at that." She chuckles.

I scowl.

"Yeah well I have to learn sometime, especially if I plan on own me a Lamborghini or Corvette." I grin.

"Your determined to have one of those cars aren't you?" She smiles.

I nod.

"Damn straight! And if I get a Lamborghini, it'll be red and its name shall be Sideswipe." I smirk.

"You and your transformers Karly." She sighs,

I chuckle.

"So do you still plan out 'when' you will get shipped to the Transformers dimension?" She teases.

I grin before shrugging.

"What? It's fun, plus it give me something to do beside reading fanfiction and drawing." I shrug.

She laughs.

"Whatever, do cha' have a job to go to? Now git!" She says faking a hick accent.

I smirk.

"Don't have a heart attack while I'm away old woman!" I cackle running away as she tries to and a punch on me.

"I am NOT old, I am only 30!" She hisses while glaring after me.

"That's what you keep telling yourself!" I shout back.

Just as I round a corner she replies back.

"ASSHOLE!"

I chuckle, before I slow to a walk, and pull my hood up and stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. I walk down the city street leisurely, watching out for certain cars that would look like any Autobots.

"I swear if I see a Mustang Police cruiser, I'm running the other way. I don't care it IS Barricade, a Decepticon is a Decepticon, and I for sure do not want to die." I mumble to myself.

"Well, well if it isn't the little orphan freak!" I hear a voice spat.

I growl in annoyance, before speeding up.

"HEY WAIT!" I hear the voice shout in anger.

I sigh in defeat before I stop and turn around. My violet/grey eyes land upon one of my 'bullies' Chad, a cocky smirk on his face, as his little groupies surround me.

They try to be bullies, generally calling me names, but that about it they haven't really tried to hurt me physically, unlike the other bullies I had in other schools.

"Are you walking home to your mommy? Oh wait you don't have one!" He sneers.

I roll my eyes.

"If you're done wasting my time, I'll go now." I growl annoyed.

The smirk on his face drops, and anger clouds his features. He looks over to his groupies then back t me before smirking.

"Get her!"

By command the grab me up and restrain me, I look at Chad with defiance, he smirks wickedly at me before throwing a punch at my stomach. Pain erupts throughout my stomach as I begin to gag, he throws another punch this time in my face. My head snaps back as pain erupts from my mouth from where he punched me, I roll my tongue around in my mouth tasting the metallic taste of blood. I look up as blood drips down my mouth, and I sneer.

"FUCK OFF!"

He growls before he begins an assault of punches, when he's done he has his groupies drop me on the ground in a heap. Sitting up on my knees, I chuckle bitterly.

"No matter how any times you hurt me physically, no matter how many times you call me names and try to bring me down, I'll ALWAYS get back up!" I sneer.

"Whatever freak." I sneers back.

I chuckle louder and more bitterly.

"Let me guess you like taking your anger and sadness on the weak. Let me guess mother got a new husband and is ignoring you. Or wait your daddy is an alcoholic and abuses you!" I sneer.

I watch as he flinches at my last accusation, seeing this I chuckle bitterly.

"Well guess what, no matter how much pain you inflict on others, it won't solve your problems, so do yourself and everyone else a favor and grow the fuck up and me a REAL man!" I snarl spitting blood on him.

I knew I hit a nerve, I could tell the way he flinched a my voice, he turns to his groupies.

"Go home guys, I got this." He says.

They look at him confused before shrugging and walking away. I continue staring at him waiting for him to strike, only he doesn't he falls to his knees and looks at me.

"I'm sorry." He says.

I freeze.

"W..what?" I ask confused.

His eyes tear up, and he sobs.

"I'm so sorry! I'm pathetic I know, it's just it…it hurts so much, what he does to me, I have so much anger and hate towards him, I have no way to express it. It's the same DAMN thing every night, he comes in drunk and beats me within every inch of my life. And the first time I ever hurt someone emotionally, it…it made the pain go away only slightly, but then it wasn't enough I resorted to physical a…abuse." He sobs.

I stare at the broken boy before me.

"I can understand where you're coming from." I sigh.

He looks up his brown hair damp from where his tear soaked into his bangs.

"Y..you do?" He question.

I nod.

"You have so much pain, anger, and sadness, yet you see other people, happy and carefree. You find yourself envious of that happy and carefree attitude they have, and then you become enraged by it. All you want to do is make them hurt and show them what pain you go through." I say bitterly

He nods quickly, before looking at his hands.

"But let that happiness influence you. Be happy for those people, and thankful they don't have to go through what you do, look at everything positively and always look forward." I say standing with a sway, while wiping the blood from my face.

I hold my hand out to him, he looks at my outstretched hand like it's a an alien or something. Slowly and hesitantly he takes my hand, with a smile I pull him up onto his feet.

"Just because you suffer, doesn't mean others have to, in fact you should make sure others don't suffer what you go through, it'll feel a whole lot better on your conscience." I say.

He nods.

"And Chad.." I say

He looks at me.

"I forgive you." I smile

He looks at me with wide eyes before his eyes water.

"H…how? How can you forgive me so easily after all of the shit I've done to you?" He questions.

I walk towards him and hug him.

"Because this world is already filled with enough hate as it is, the world needs more forgiveness in it." I say smiling.

I pull away and look at Chad one last time.

"Listen to my advice, and help others, NOT hurt them." I say walking away carefree.

Once again I throw my hood over my head before stuffing my hands into my pockets, walking away with an accomplished smile on my face.

* * *

**_So how was it? Good I hope. For those of you that have read my Sunny horizon series, the Karly in this story and the Karly in the other story are alike in personality somewhat and they do look alike._**

**_I am going to warn you guys I plan on making this story dark, I'm doing a little experimenting, and I figured I'd work on making darker themed stories. It's not dark YET but it will be._**

**_Tell me what you all think, and have a wonderful week. _**

**_ALSO I may not update regularly until I finish off one of my other stories._**

**_Bai!_**


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached the veterinary office I was ten minutes late, upon seeing my busted lip and bloodied mouth, my boss Dr. Owens understood why I was late. He was even nice enough to doctor my wound, before worriedly asking me questions.

"Karly what happened?" Doc questions.

I shrug.

"I was nothing, got a little roughed up by my bully before we had a spark to spark conversation on how hurting people isn't going to solve his problems." I say casually.

He shakes his head before smiling.

"You are a very extraordinary young woman, Karly." He says.

I shrug.

"I wouldn't put it that way, Transformers can teach you a lot of stuff, like freedom is the right of ALL sentient beings." I say trying to do my best Optimus Prime voice at the end.

He begins to laugh.

"My son is in love with Transformers." He says.

I nod to him while pointing.

"He's a good boy, knows a good franchise when he sees one." I smirk.

Dr. Owens laughs, before he puts on an 'AH!" face before quickly turning around. Curiously I TRY to look over his shoulders, only to realize a 5'5 girl won't be able to see over a 6'1 man, so I let out a huff of defeat.

"I got you a gift." Owens says with his back towards me.

"Oh really?" I question interested, getting a laugh from the older man.

"I figured you deserved it, had you not been in the surgery room at the time, a family would have lost a cherished family member." He says.

I shrug.

"It's my job to help out." I say

He laughs lightly.

"So what's my gift?" I question excitedly.

"My wife is into metal works, and she's always been looking for a challenge. Well my son, being a Transformers fan like yourself, asked her if she could make an Allspark shard, and she did. Luckily for you a managed to talk her into making another just for you." He says turning around holding up a shard necklace.

My eyes widen, before I gape at Owens.

"YOU are AWESOME!" I squeal taking the shard and holding in front of my eyes.

He chuckles, before looking curiously at me when my face becomes concentrated.

"Is something wrong?" He questions.

I quit staring at the shard, before shaking my head.

"Nope! I was just seeing if it'll sweep me away into the Transformers universe, like it does to the chicks in the fanfictions." I say

Dr. Owens begins to laugh at me.

"My son did the exact same thing!" He says.

I look over to Owens.

"I'm going to have to meet this son of yours." I smile.

He chuckles.

"He's 8."

"So? We can be BFFS! We can watch movies and read comics together, he can be the little brother I always wanted!" I gush.

He shakes his head with an amused smile.

"I'll remember to tell him that, I'm sure he'll love you." He says with a smile.

I nod with a smirk, before looking around the office.

"So what are we doing today?" I question while tying my necklace around my neck.

"Well YOU are going to give the dog you named Ironhide his bath, today's adoption day." He says, while I groan.

"Your killing me Owens, do you know how hard it is to get Ironaft to take a bath? VERY hard, the big fragger likes to knock me over into the tub, before sitting on me, nearly DROWING me!" I rant.

Owens chuckles.

"You can handle it, beside he like you better than anyone else here, you know how hard that dog had it when he lived with those God awful people." He says.

I sigh.

"Yeah your right, but if he tries to drown me, that dog is going to get shaved like a poodle." I threaten.

Owens waves me off with a chuckle, before walking off leaving me in his office.

"Well…..might as well get to work.." I say punching my hand with a determined look.

**3 HOURS LATER:**

"That's it Ironaft!" I snarl holding the giant black husky/wolf mix dog, by the neck.

The dog lets out a growl.

"Don't you growl at me boy! I am normally a calm animal loving person, but YOU are pissing me off!" I snarl while the dog drags me around.

Moments later there's a splash before a resounding shout echoes.

"**IRONHIDE!**"

Getting out of the tub soaked, I glare at the innocent looking Ironhide, whom is wagging his tail proudly. I shake myself off and look at my now soaked T-shirt.

"You are SO lucky I took off my Soundwave jacket!" I snarl.

The dog wags his tail quicker, before perking his ears forward. I point to the tub with a serious face.

"Tub NOW, don't make me beat you with your squeaky wrench." I glare.

Ironhide gets up and sits in the tub, still feeling pretty proud of himself. With a sigh I pour out some soap onto my hand, before lathering it over the dogs fur. After a few minutes of lathering Ironhide's fur, I rinse him off and dry him. Once he is completely done, I pull out a pendant from my soaked jean's pocket, and connect it to Ironhide's collar.

"There, you are now an honorary Autobot!" I smile, looking at the Autobot emblem.

The dog wags his tail happily, and licks me on the face, while I rub his ears with a smile. Patting him on the head, I give him a sad smile.

"It's been two months since you got here, and you've gave me nothing but hell." I start getting a whine from the dog.

"But I had fun taking care of you, do me a favor and find a good home, you'll have better luck at finding a loving family than I would." I smile softly.

The dog whines before licking my face affectionately.

"And be sure to give that family of yours as much pit as you gave me." I say with a smirk.

The dog barks with his tail wagging excitedly.

"Good boy!" I say proudly.

I hear the sound of doors open, before I see a small family with a little boy around the age of 6 or 7 walk in.

"Timothy look at this dog, isn't she so cute!" The mother gushes at a small Pomeranian.

"No! I want a big dog, so he can protect me and my widdle sissy!" The boy says sternly.

The mother of the boy and his father chuckle at the boy's determination. I watch the small family with a smile a pang of envy hitting my heart as I look at the happy family. Several lines of kennels later, the boy makes his way to the front of Ironhide's kennel, he reads his name on the gate, before he bounces up and down happily.

"IRONHIDE! IRONHIDE!" He shout gleefully.

The mother comes to her son with a worried look.

"Who is Ironhide sweety?" She questions.

"Only the bestest and strongest Autobot, ever! He can protect us momma!" The boy shouts gleefully and excitedly.

The mother reads the information on him before she frowns.

"He's an awfully big dog sweetie, and he has wolf in him." She says with worry.

I step up with a soft smile.

"Ironhide is the sweetest dog you will ever meet, he'll give you a lot of heck, but he's very loving and very protective." I say.

The little boy walks over to me before tugging my shirt with wide brown eyes.

"Can I pet him?" He asks.

"Honey I don't thin…" The mother starts.

"Of course." I answer the boy cutting her off.

Walking over to the gate I open the gate, and allow the little boy to walk in, before he stops.

"What is it kid?" I question.

"W..what if he doesn't like me? Ironhide is my favorite Autobots, but what if I'm not his favorite human, like Sam is Bumblebee's favorite human?" He questions with wide eyes almost filled with tears.

I stop myself from making an 'AWH!' t the boy before a crouch down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Trust me kid, Ironhide will love you." I smile.

I whistle Hide over, and excitedly he moves from his sitting position and over to the boy. Pausing the dog sniff the little boy, before licking him in the face.

"Now kid, Ol' Hide here has been through a lot, he first live with mean Decepticon humans, so you have to protect and love him as much as he will love and protect you." I say with a small smirk.

The boy wraps his arms around the dog.

"I promise! I will protect you and love you for evers Ironhide! Just like you protected Earth!" The boy cries out happily.

I look away trying to keep myself from choking up.

_"The cuteness…it's too much!"_

"Could you get us the adoption papers?" The father speaks up with a kind smile.

I nod with a happy smile, before walking towards the adoption center desk, searching through the files, before snatching up Ironhide's file. With the file and a pen in my grasp, I hurriedly walk back to where Ironhide and his new family are waiting.

Several minutes later, I watch as the family and their new addition walk from the building with a happy smile, with a slightly heavy heart.

"I'm gonna miss ya Ironaft." I mutter to myself with a sigh, before looking down at my hands.

"Be happy and enjoy your new family for the both of us." I whisper sadly.

"KARLY!" I hear Owens shout.

"Yeah boss?" I question walking into his office.

"You can take off now, I have to close early, there is a city meeting for the veterinarians and shelters and I'm required to go." He smiles.

I nod.

"Good luck then." I say while grabbing up my jacket and bag.

He nods, before I walk out. Closing his office door behind me I let out sigh and look at my damp t-shirt, before shrugging. With a somewhat hesitant sigh, I walk out of the building and walk to Primus knows where.

_"What I'd give to have a twin, or a family even, but…Life's a bitch."_

I perk up when I notice a yellow and black Camaro, I let out a small squeal as it drives by only for disappointment to fill me when I see it's an old lady sitting in the driver's seat. With an irritated huff, I kick a random can, before my eyes land on a store: **Ben's comics.**

_"Eh better not, I spent way too much the last time I went there…But….They may have Masterpiece Sideswipe…"_

30 minutes later I am now a proud new owner of the Master piece Sideswipe, while happy and proud I also mentally kick myself for now restraining myself.

_"Sometimes I wonder if this is an addiction…EH, better Transformers than drugs."_

Whistling happily to myself, I clutch the box in my arms with a scrap-eating grin on my face.

_"Hm, I think I will watch the TF movie with my new MASTER PIECE SIDEWIPE! I'm gonna need popcorn and soda, lots of it."_

So with that in mind, I grab my Decepticon bag off of my back and slip the box containing my new prized possession, before practically skipping to the store. 1 hour later I managed to spend 100 dollars on junk food and a few Transformer items that can be found in dollar stores.

_"My god I really need to stop this." _

Mentally kick myself once more, before I just choose to irritatedly huff to myself. Once making it to my apartment, I set my bag down onto my bed before snatching up the Master Piece Sideswipe box and giving it a troubled look.

"Unpackage….Or keep packaged…But it looks so good in the box! BUT he would probably look better out of the box…OH FRAG ME!" I snarl before I delicately open the box and take the collectors toy out.

Looking at it I swear if I was in an anime my eyes would be sparkling and hearts would be circling around me. With a grin and set the toy down before snatching up the Transformers movie and putting it in, before hurriedly grabbing my Deadpool blanket and clutching my new Sideswipe, before I watch the screen excitedly. About mid movie I realize I didn't put any popcorn on, or pour any soda, making me growl in annoyance.

"WHY?! WHY does everything have to be SO complicated?!" I cry out dramatically.

I hear a loud booming from below me, making me shut up when I realize it's my below neighbor telling me to shut up. I groan to myself before I hurriedly begin to get my snacks, and changing into a plain purple t-shirt and my Superman boxers.

Half of an hour later, I find myself speaking the long speech Optimus gives at the end of the movie, before I giggle madly to myself.

"Dude, it would be SO cool to have Optimus as my dad, and Elita as my mom!" I gush, before I sigh sadly.

"It'll be so cool if I HAD parents." I whisper to myself before clutching my Allspark necklace.

I look down at the pendant.

"It would also be nice if you transported me to the Transformers universe." I mutter to the thing with a scowl.

A couple of moments pass before I let out a yelp.

"SON OF A GLITCH!" I shout dropping the necklace.

I yelp again when it hits my chest, in panic I grab the string holding it to keep the damned from burning me. I watch with wide eyes as a small portal opens up in front of me.

"My God this is so cliché!" I shout.

In panic I scurry back against my bed, before the force of the portal begins to drag me in.

"SON OF GLITCH! SON OF A GLITCH!" I shout over and over.

The force becomes too much, and in hopes of keeping myself from being sucked in, I grab a hold of some cloth only to realize it was my Soundwave jacket. The jacket slides off from the bed, and flies back with me as the portal sucks me, I scream out before finally it sucks me in completely and closes.

* * *

**_So what dimension do you think I'll send her to? I already know which one, but do you know? XD_**

**_Tell me what you think through review or PM, whichever one works for you. :D_**

**_Hope you all have a WONDERFUL day/night and hopefully I'll see you tomarrow! :D_**

**_Laterz!_**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the portal finishes swallowing me, I find myself twirling around in a purple and green mass of energy screaming my head off, before I quiet down when my attention starts focusing on the mass of energy.

"Dude this is SO trippy." I say as I find myself just floating.

With a grin I run my hand over the energy around me, only to giggle with it sends tingles though my body. Finally after Primus knows how long, I black out for about 5 seconds before I land on something hard with a yelp.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I snarl in pain, as my vision comes back to me.

Looking around I find that I am sitting in the middle of absolutely NO WHERE.

"Well fuck shit Batman." I mutter to myself while rubbing my sore bum.

Standing I look around once more before I start cussing so much I'm sure Ratchet would blush. Pissed and annoyed I kick a random rock across the blank desert, before my attention lands on my Soundwave jacket.

"Well at least I have a jacket." I mutter into the cool night.

Snatching the jacket up I put it on, that way I don't look like a complete bum.

"There is no way I'm going o be able to hitch hike, there's absolutely NO ONE around this hell hole." I shout.

About that time I hear a howl.

_"I'm dead." _

With a scared squeal/cackle I run to the nearest big rock and try to monkey climb up, once situated on the rock I sway side to side.

"Of all the fucking places you send me, you send me in the middle of absolute NO WHERE!" I snarl looking at the Allspark pendant that SHOULD be fake.

I look down at my clothing, before I make a 'tsk' sound at my t-shirt and boxers. Sitting on my rock something catches my attention in the area I landed.

"Is that…..HOLY SHIT!" I jump up and climb down the rock before running over to where I landed.

With the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever had on my face I pick up my Master Piece Sideswipe. Once the toy is in my grasp I do a happy dance, before I howl scared me back to the rock. Maybe an hour or so later, I'm chattering and shaking like mad because of the cold. Snuggling up against my jacket and Sideswipe, I try to keep warm, before I jolt up when I hear a car.

"I can belief I'm actually gonna say this but….YAY PEOPLE!" I scream jumping from the rock with a pained grunt.

"WAIT!" I scream as the car passes.

Abruptly the car stops, and I let out a whoop, running up to the passage side, something catches my attention….A Decepticon symbol. I freeze and my eyes widen before I slowly back up.

"Don't make any sudden movements, maybe he'll forget I'm here….OH FUCK IT! AHHHH DECEPTICON!" I scream before taking off like a mad woman, all while clutching my Sideswipe to my chest as if it'll save me.

Looking back I see the car beginning to back up before it quickly spins around and begins to chase me.

"SonofaglitchSonfaglitchSonofaglitch!" I scream.

**_"WAIT!"_**

"YOU CRAZY!" I in the accent that Skids and Mudflap speak in.

"I AIN'T STOPPING FOR NO ONE!" I shout still with my fake accent

**_"FRAG IT HUMAN WAIT!" _**I hear the voice say frustrated.

"THEN PROMISE YOU WON'T KILL ME!" I shout in my normal voice suspiciously.

**_"WHAT?! I DON'T HARM HUMANS!"_**

I stop and look back at the car suspiciously.

"Alright I'm listening." I say as the car comes to a stop.

**_"How do you know about us?" _**He, from what I can tell, asks.

"Um….The number you have called is not available please try again."

The voice chuckles.

**_"Your funny, now why is a human femme out here in the middle of nowhere?" _**He questions.

"Because life hates me and wants to make my life as difficult as possible." I say sarcastically.

**_"Well since you don't want to tell me how you know about us, how about I take you to your living quarters, it's not safe for a human much less a femme to be out in the middle of nowhere." _**The voice suggests.

_"Tha fucks going on here…Is a CON asking to give me a ride home?!"_

"Well…uh…I don't have anywhere to go." I scratch my head sheepishly.

**_"How about you hitch a ride with me, and I'll take you to the base?" _**The con suggests.

"Didn't even buy me a drink, and your already offering to take me to your house." I smirk.

The con begins to laugh, so much the car begins to shake.

"So what's your name mech?" I question.

**_"Breakdown, what about you?" _**He questions.

"Wait….you said your name is Breakdown?" I question with absolute confusion.

**_"Yeah is there a problem?"_**

"Uh one question, who is the bad guy between Autobot and Deception?" I question.

**_"Uh, Autobots…Why?" _**Breakdown questions.

I fall back on my ass, a glazed look on my face.

"If I could glitch I would." I mutter.

I hear the sound of gears grinding before I find a pair of blue optics staring at me with panic and worry.

**_"Woah hey! Don't glitch on me now human!" _**He says.

I look down to the pendent that seems to innocently hang on my neck.

"Fuck you Allspark, fuck you!" I snarl.

**_"ALLSPARK?!" _**Breakdown yelps in surprise.

I look up to the blue mech (P.S. He's like his G1 counterpart I suppose XD)

"Could you take me to your base…Please?" I question holding my Sideswipe toy closer to me.

The mech's attention goes on my toy before his optics narrow observing the toy.

**_"What is that?" _**He questions.

I look at my Sideswipe, before looking up to him.

"Alright first I need to tell you this. I am from a dimension where ALL Cybertronians are part of either movies, cartoons, comics, or toys called Transformers. Also The Autobots where I come from are good, while the Deceptions are bad. This…." I hold up Sideswipe.

"Is my Master Piece Sideswipe, which I bought today." I say.

His optics widen in surprise.

"So do you believe me?" I question.

He shrugs casually.

**_"Yeah, you know way too much about us, plus that..toy? Is enough proof anyways... PFFT!" _**He chuckles at the end.

"What?" I question tilting my head.

**_"It's just Sideswipe is green and black, not red. Red seems way too cocky and flashy for such a serious mech." _**He laughs.

"Huh..The Sideswipe from my dimesion in the comics and such, was always somewhat of an idiot, and he was cocky and loved to prank." I say.

**_"You don't say?" _**Breakdown says stumped.

"Learn something new every day." I grin.

He chuckles.

**_"So if we were a franchise in your world, were you a fan of it?" _**He questions.

I smile widely.

"The biggest! Though no offense I was an Autobot fan….But then again they were the good guys there. Wow that really messes with my brain there, ever since I've learned of and became a fan of Transformers, I was all 'GO AUTOBOTS!' and I always daydreamed on what is was like to have Optimus as my dad." I say.

Breakdown gives me a look.

**_"Yeah well here Optimus is the evilest and most sadistic fragger you'll ever meet." _**He says seriously.

I clutch my hair while groaning.

"THIS IS GOING TO DRIVE ME MAD!" I shout.

Breakdown chuckles again.

**_"So who was your favorite character then?" _**He questions curiously.

I chuckle sheepishly with a blush.

"I was a huge fan of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, but there they were red and yellow and had the egos the size of the sun, and I along with other fangirls found that pretty sexy." I shrug.

Breakdown sputters.

**_"You found them attractive?!" _**

"Yup! And guess what? You had your own collection of fangirls." I say with a grin.

He puffs up proudly at this.

"At my world we call your world the Shattered Glass dimension, basically the alternate universe of Transformers where good is evil and evil is good. I don't know anything about this dimension, I just know OF it." I say.

He nods in understanding.

**_"I'll take you back to base, maybe we can figure out how to get you back to your world." _**He says.

"Breakdown I'm going to be truthful…I don't want to go back, I'd rather stay here" I say.

**_"Well little femme it is your call, by the way you never told me your name." _**

"Karly, my name is Karly." I say with a smile.

He nods before he begins to transform into his blue sports car, before popping the door open. With an excited squeal I jump into the passage seat still clutching my Sideswipe.

**_"Your awfully excited." _**He says amused.

"Dude….I am in the Transformers universe, not only that I'm sitting inside the alt-mode of a TRANSFORMER, don't ruin it for me." I say with a grin.

He revs his engine with a chuckle before driving off away from the desert I landed in. The whole time we drive I bounce in the seat excitedly looking out the window.

_"I AM IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! THIS IS SO COOL!" _

I look down at my Allspark pendant, before I pick it up and kiss it.

"I love you!" I giggle.

Breakdown chuckles, already used to my weirdness.

"So how much longer till we make it to the Nemesis?" I question.

**_"We are about 5 minutes away, we should be meeting up with Knockout" _**He says. (He's Prime Universe, and his personality will be pretty much the same, only his optics will be blue instead of red)

"Sweet!" I exclaim.

True to his word 5 minutes later we find ourselves driving into the Nemesis with Knockout following behind directly on Breakdown's aft, and revving his engine.

**_"SLOW THE FRAG DOWN YOU COCKY MECH!" _**Breakdown snarls.

**_"How about you speed up!" _**Knockout snarks back with a smirk in his voice.

Breakdown starts grumbling to himself, making me laugh. Another few minutes, Breakdown pulls to a stop in a group of gathering mechs, before popping his door open.

"Um….Breaks…I'm scared." I says panicky.

**_"Ah femme you have no reason to be scared." _**He says to me.

"Yeah well everyone else is like 16 feet tall and with one miss step I could be a Karly-cake." I mutter back.

He chuckles before he moves his seat making me fall out onto the metal floor with a grunt. Looking up I see several blue optics staring at me quizzedly, making me freeze, before I run and hide behind the now transformed Breakdown.

**_"Mechs this is Karly a human femme I picked up in the desert, she knows about us so I figured I'd bring her here." _**He says nonchalant.

A white and sky blue mech steps forward, my eyes widen in surprise as my eyes land on his golden visor and the yellow ribbon tied around his helm.

**_"Well hey there little dudette!" _**The mechs says in a surfer accent.

_"Holy shit! Is…is that Soundwave?!"_

Despite my fear and nervousness, I decide to grow a pair, and step forward, and waving slightly at Soundwave.

"Um hi." I say with a small smile.

**_"Nice to meet you Karly, the names Soundwave!" _**He says happily.

_"My God this is weird.."_

"Like wise!" I chirp my inner fangirl building my confidence up

**_"What is with the large gathering my friends?" _**I hear a deep yet kind sounding voice ask.

Looking over for the source, my eyes land on a black and light gray mech: Megatron.

**_"Just introducing ourselves to the human femme Breakdown brought." _**Soundwave says his golden visor glinting.

Megatron's optics land on me, before he looks over to Breakdown.

**_"Is there a reason you brought a human to the base?" _**He questions patiently, very much making me feel tripped out.

"I uh, know some things about you." I say catching his attention.

He smiles down at me, freaking me out a bit, only because this is MEGATRON we are talking about here.

**_"Really? What are these things?" _**He asks.

I explain everything I said to Breakdown, leaving out the part where I said I was a HUGE fan of both Sideswipe and his twin just in case the mech is hanging around. By the end of my explanation, every mech in the room in looking down at me with wide optics.

**_"This is new, but it is not the first we've heard of dimension jumpers, Cliffjumper here.." _**He gestures to the red mech.

**_"Comes from the dimension you speak of in your franchises." _**He says.

I look over to Cliffjumper.

"Wow, and I'm freaking out, I bet this is really weird for you." I say.

He nods.

**_"Yeah, it is, I'm still checking to see if this is all one big weird dream." _**He says gruffly.

I smile, and out of habit I clutch my toy, making all optics narrow to the toy.

**_"Is…is that Sideswipe?!" _**Soundwave questions crouching down getting a closer look.

A blush blooms over my face, and I scratch the back of my head with one free hand.

"Uh yeah it is. This is my Master Piece Sideswipe toy, it's the other dimension Sideswipe though, Shattered Glass Sideswipe is kinda rare to find." I say.

I hear Cliff laugh.

"Wow Sides would get a kick to know he has his own toy." The mech snickers.

I smile, before I shiver when I get the feeling I'm being watched. Looking around in alarm and confusion, my eyes land on the one and only….Sideswipe.

* * *

**_I freaking LOVE typing this story! It's so amusing to me, and ironic in a way! XD_**

**_Tell me what you all think, hope to update soon!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes land on Sideswipe, I freeze.

_'HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! ITS SIDESWIPE!" _I squeal within my mind.

Outside I keep myself calm, as I look over to the mech. Looking at him I notice he's looking at me with an intense look, making me snap my head back towards the others, due to embarrassment.

**_"So tell us about yourself dudette." _**Soundwave says.

I shrug.

"Not much to say. I was and am a Transformers fan, as well as a Deadpool fan. I work as an assistant in a veterinary office, as well as an assistant to a mechanic. I like to draw, paint, dance occationally, and maybe if I feel up to it sing. I also love to listen to music. My favorite 3 colors are purple, red, and black, my favorite animal is the wolf, and my favorite food is pizza." I say.

Soundwave nods, before Megatron speaks up.

**_"Breakdown it was wise of you to bring the girl here, had you not found her, she could have gotten into Autobot hands." _**Megatron smiles proudly to the soldier.

Breakdown shrugs.

**_"I'm not the one to leave a helpless femme alone, human or Cybertronian." _**He chuckles.

Megatron smiles, before looking around.

**_"Now, we need to find Karly a guardian, who would like to volunteer?" _**He questions.

Several mechs move to speak up in excitement, only for a cold, deep, and might I must say sexy voice to cut in.

**_"I will." _**Sideswipe speaks up courtly.

I watch as several mech sag in disappointment at the speak up.

**_"Very well. Do you have any objections Karly?" _**Megatron asks patiently.

I shake my head.

**_"Well then, Sideswipe you are now the guardian of Karly." _**Megatron says with a smile.

Sideswipe makes a 'hn' noise, before everyone's attention goes to an entry way.

**_"What is this I've heard of a human guest?" _**A voice questions.

Looking over I nearly freak out when I see who it is.

**_"Ah Starscream, what a surprise. Was the mission a success?" _**Megatron questions Starscream as if they were old friends.

_"Congratulations Allspark, you've sent me to a universe that had TRIPPED me the fuck out, ALL of this is WEIRD MAN, WEIRD!"_

**_"Frag no! The fraggers managed to avoid me, while I was trying to plant the tracker. No matter I'll try next time, and hopefully succeed." _**He says as two other seekers walk in.

I pause at seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker, their colors opposite of their evil counterparts, and again make me feel really weird.

**_"OH! Hello human!" _**Thundercracker chirps.

I give him the 'WTF' look, before I look over to Skywarp, whom acts very much like Thundercracker in the other universe.

"Um hi." I say.

**_"Names Thundercracker!" _**He exclaims.

"Uh, Karly."

**_"Thundercracker back off your freaking out the little dudette." _**Soundwave speaks up.

Thundercracker shrugs before walking off with Skywarp, and Starscream.

**_"I am taking my leave, I'll be in my lab if you need anything." _**Starscream says while walking off.

Soundwave looks down at me his golden visor lighting up.

**_"Little dudette, you look like you could use more of that stuff called clothing." _**He points out, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, when I got transported here I wasn't exactly expecting it, all I had was this purple shirt, my Superman boxers, and I managed to snag my Transformers jacket, which is actually suppose t look like your counterpart." I say

**_"Really! Lemme see!" _**He says excitedly.

I take off the jacket and show it to him.

**_"That is sweet! What was my counterpart like?" _**He questions.

"As you guys know your counterparts are evil. Well your counterpart was portrayed emotionless and tactical as well as Megatron's most loyal soldier, and would do anything he asked with out question." I say.

"In other words your exact opposite. He doesn't talk and when he does it sounds really cool, he sounds like his voice could be a dubstep drop." I say

**_"gnarly dude!" _**He exclaims

I laugh. _"Damnthis is so weird!"_

**_"So you need clothes am I correct?" _**Megatron speaks up.

I nod.

"Just a couple of pairs nothing special." I say

He nods in acceptance, before turning to Sideswipe whom is still standing off in the shadows.

**_"As Karly's guardian, you will assist her with finding her suitable clothing." _**Megatron says.

Sideswipe grunts before walking over.

**_"Come on human." _**He grunts coldly.

**_"Don't mind him dudette, Sideswipe is one cold dude." _**Soundwave whispers.

I nod with a slight grin, before I walk over to Sideswipe. He gives me a glance before he transforms into a green and dark purple Lamborghini. Seeing his alt-mode I suppress the urge to squeal, before I force myself to act calm and get into the sports car.

Sitting down, the seat belt automatically wraps itself around me before clicking into place. Keeping my best calm face I look towards the radio.

"So uh…. What made you want to become my guardian?" I question.

**_"You intrigue me, and your hiding something. I can tell your personality is a façade and I intend to figure it out." _**He says coldly, making me think he's more like Sunstreaker only without the vain personality.

I stay quiet, confused at what he means, and just let him think what he wants. Several minutes later, the Lamborghini comes to a stop.

**_"We're here." _**He says gruffly.

_"Jeez such a bum."_

I get out of the car when he open the passenger door, before waiting for instructions. Hearing a slight hum I search around for the source confused, before letting out a yelp when something pops in front of me.

"Little warning would be nice asshole." I mutter.

Looking up I freeze, there standing in front of me is by far the hottest boy…no MAN I've ever seen. Dark smokey grey hair almost black, which went past the man's ears, his hair was disheveled in the bed head look. His jaw was very defined and he had a bit of a stubble on him, he wore a dark grey leather jacket with a green/blue v-neck short sleeve shirt, along with grey leather pants, and green/blue and dark grey boots.

Around his neck he wore a red Decepticon symbol, but not as red and eye-catching as his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention, deep crimson with a very bright electric red around the edge of his iris, that made his eyes almost glow; But they were filled with coldness, his eyes were the eyes that belonged to someone who has seen a lot of shit, that others could not compare to.

Snapping out of it I glare at him, before brushing past him.

"So how exactly are we paying for this?" I question as he trails behind me.

"Don't worry about that, just get the things you need so we can get the hell out of here." He grunts.

"Whatever." I scoff, while stuffing my hands into my pockets, and pull over my hood with a careless look on my face.

Walking into what appears to be a mall, I look around the stores, while observing the people. Instinctually I begin to pick out their obvious weakness, so that if any try to jump me I can escape.

_"Wow you know you get bullied WAY too much when you start to suspect everyone is just going to jump you out of nowhere."_

Searching for a store that will hold not only my style clothes but also the cheapest, I spot a store that looks very similar to Hottopic, with a small grin I walk inside. Not even looking back to Sideswipe, I go straight for the clearance section.

Skimming through the racks I grab t-shirts and long sleeve shirts all colors of the rainbow, each shirt like a dollar.

_"HOLY SHIT MAN! Everything is SO cheap! Yep definitely staying here!"_

With the shirts in my arms they total to about 12 shirts, with a smirk I hand them off to Sideswipe with a 'hold these' before walking over to the pants. Naturally being a teen of these times, went with skinny jeans, with at least 5 pairs of skinny jeans, I walk over to the shoes and grab up a pair of white with black high top converses.

_"Well that should be just about it…Well I should get maybe some stuff to sleep on, I HIGHLY doubt their just going to have a bed specifically for a human."_

With that in mind, I check out and allow Sideswipe to pay for the clothes, before walking to the nearest furniture store. After several minutes in there I managed to by a cheap blow-up mattress along with a pillow and blankets, before checking out.

Walking through the mall, Sideswipe stops me.

"I'll take the bags and put them in my alt, you go refuel yourself." He commands with his deep voice.

He hands me a credit card that seemed to materialize out of nowhere, before walking off. Looking after him I shrug before finding the food-court.

_"It's weird the mall will be open this late….But I guess with being in a huge city, they can be open longer."_

After walking around the mall aimlessly I managed to find a place that looks like it'll have good food, walking in I go straight to the counter and order. 20 minutes later I get my food and drink, and sit at a booth; With a sigh I begin to eat my meal.

With eating out of the way, I get up and throw my trash away, before leaving the restaurant to find Sideswipe.

"Hey! Little girl!" I hear a voice purr out mockingly.

_"Great even in another dimension I manage to attract the wrong type of attention." _

Throwing my hood over my head, I stuff my hands into my hoodie pocket and ignore the people.

"Aw don't be like that, we could give you a really good time if you beg sweetly for us…on your knees" Another voice laughs.

Rage courses through me at the defilement, but I force my rage away and walk faster hoping to avoid a confrontation. Then I'm yanked back, a rough calloused hand finds it's way over my mouth, the attacker expecting me to scream only I don't.

I find myself being dragged back towards a lone dark hallway no doubt was SUPPOSED to be the bathrooms. I get slammed against the wall, getting a few pops from my spine from the force. My head is down and my eyes are covered by the darkness, before my chin is forced up and my eyes are shown from what little light there is.

"Interesting eyes there freak. They real or fake?" voice sneers.

I don't answer, getting a punch to my gut, causing me to gag; this get a round of sadistic chuckles from the two men.

"Judging from the way the look they're real alright. What do ya say we make them full of tears?" The second voice says before I get punched in the face.

Pain erupts from where I was punched, and blood spatters onto the ground from my busted lip.

"What do ya say Tae? Let's fuck er' up like the last gal." The seconds says.

"OH you mean rape her?!" The first laughs out mockingly to me.

_Rape._

My heart sped up, but not from fear, from rage. My eyes narrow dangerously, and my violet eyes become darker, gathering up saliva I spit in the face of the man holding me against the wall. My spit and blood make contact with his face, and he jerks back in surprise. Breaking free from his weak hold, I move past him a bit before bringing my elbow down on the back of his head, making him fall to the ground with a crack. The second man lands a punch on my jaw, making me fall back, I manage to catch myself and I wipe off the blood, and stand straight with a sway. The man moves to throw another punch at me, but I dodge it, before I kick his knee with as much force as I can manage getting a sickening crack. The man cries out in pain, before falling to the ground holding his fractured knees. The first man gets up finally, and hits me on the back of the head. Instantly my vision becomes blurred, but I force myself to stay standing, shaking my head the blurriness goes away, and I punch the man in the nose, getting a sickening crack along with a cry of pain, before he clutches his nose.

My eyes become fogged as a word repeats over and over in my mind.

**Rape**

I grab the first man up by the collar, before snarling at him.

"How old was she?!" I demand.

The man only chuckles.

"13."

_"Thirteen! They raped a little girl! A teenager!"_

Then my vision goes red, with a shout of rage I punch the man in the face, causing me to get blood on my knuckles from his bleeding nose. I pull back and punch him over and over …and over, by the third punch the man was unconscious, yet I kept going. Before the red clears up and my eyes widen at what I am doing, with a gag I move away from the man and throw up the food I recently digested. I continue to throw up, before they become dry heaves, I force myself in a sitting position, before I look down at my hands.

**Blood**

My eyes are wide, and I let out shaky breaths, in panic I reach over and check the man's pulse.

_"Still alive."_

Relief flushes through me, but then a bit of disappointment.

_Admit it! You wanted to snuff him out like a flame! _

A small part of me whispers.

"No." I whisper.

_Don't lie! Men like them don't deserve to live! They rape CHILDREN! Finish it!_

"No" I say louder.

_Do it! You'll love it! Admit it you love the fights! You love the thrill!_

"No" I say even louder.

_Kill them!_

"NO!" I scream clutching my head.

"Karly?" I hear a familiar voice.

Looking up my eyes widen at seeing a very surprised Sideswipe, I shake my head slowly before scooting away.

"Don't look at me!" I say with a panicked tone.

"Not like this! Don't look at me!" I shout as he steps closer.

He looks over to the bloodied man with a cold glance before shrugging. He walks over and yanks me up onto my feet and looks at my busted and bloodied face.

"What did they do?" He questions with no emotion.

"They…they said they were going to rape me….Like they did to a girl a 13 year old girl…A..and I snapped. I..if I had not controlled myself..I..I could have killed him." I say with a shaky voice.

He scoffs.

"Sounds to me like the insects deserved to be killed. No matter, let's get you cleaned up, I really don't need you getting blood in my interior, it's disgusting." He says with a grunt.

I nod, before allowing him to lead me to the bathroom. He grabs paper towels and wets them, before patting the blood up with so much delicacy is surprises me. After a few minutes he glances u to my eye which is now probably becoming black.

"Your eyes, they're purple." He says.

I shrug.

"Yeah, they are. They're usually the reason I get into so much shit." I mutter with a distasteful scowl.

"What?" He questions.

"Nothing." I say

He says nothing but continues to clean my face, before finally he steps back.

"Let's go. I'd like to leave this place soon. I hate being surrounded by humans in such a vulnerable state." He growls.

I nod before following after him; after a few minutes we make it out of the mall, and surprisingly we didn't get stopped by security. Once outside and next to Sideswipe's alt, he pops open his door and I get in. Sitting there my eyes droop as a seat belt slides over me, forcing my eyes open I hear Sideswipe speak.

**_"Get some recharge human, I'll wake you when we make it back to base." _**He says through the radio.

I nod, before allowing myself to fall into a deep, yet fear filled sleep.

* * *

**_Finally I was able to update! But unfortunately this will probably be the last until the weekend I've been busy._**

**_Anyways review and tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, and I hope to see you all soon!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. Like I said this story I plan on being dark. As in violence and maybe just MAYBE some sexual content only because I want to experiment and try new things as a story writer._**


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, as usual I scream out when I violently wake from a nightmare. I find that I am laying in my blow-up bed, covered in the blankets I bought, and my head resting against my pillow, I sit up clutching the Master Piece action figure which I have not put down since my arrival.

Looking around with confused eyes, I look over only to see glowing red optics, making me jolt in surprise.

"Primus Sideswipe you scared the scrap outta me!" I exclaim holding a hand against me chest.

He shows no emotion change.

**_"Your wounds were severe, I decided to keep watch over you. I didn't need you to offline during your's and mine own recharge." _**He says gruffly.

"Oh..uh thanks." I say.

He turns away.

**_"Your stuff is on the other side of your berth, I'll be in the main room should you need anything." _**He says coldly.

When he leaves the room, which I would assume is his quarters I huff.

"Jeez that mech really needs to lighten up. Not only for his benefit, but my sanity." I mutter, still coping with the fact my favorite mischievous, over confident, slightly vain but not as vain as his brother, character is the exact opposite.

Getting up with a groan at my soreness, I snatch up the bag containing my clothes, and I grab a red v-neck short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of one of my many black skinny jeans. With fresh clothes in my hand, I begin taking off my purple t-shirt, and my boxers. With them off, I stand in only a bra and my underwear; looking around a spot a huge mirror the happens to be a few feet away from me. Looking back at the mirror I grimace when I realize my back is to the mirror, giving me a view of one of the many scars I contain all over my body, this one the absolute worse.

Staring at the scar I scowl, before I quickly throw my shirt over my body, before getting on my jeans. Once fully clothed I grab my Soundwave jacket and put it on, then I grab my Master Piece Sideswipe from the bed and clutch it to my side. Staring back at the mirror, I nod with a grin, before marching happily to the main room.

**_"Hey there little dudette!" _**Soundwave greets as I walk in.

"Hello Soundwave!" I wave with a grin.

His visor brightens, before he turns to an approaching figure.

"Hey Breakdown!" I greet looking up at the mech.

**_"Karly." _**He greets with a smile.

He brings a servo down lower to the ground before looking at me with a smile, with an inner squeal, I crawl into his servo and sit. Breakdown raises me up towards his shoulder, before allowing me to crawl up onto this shoulders. Moving around a bit on his shoulder, I finally manage to get comfortable on his shoulder.

_"Check number 4 off my bucket list: Sit on a Cybertronian's shoulder"_

"Yo Breakdown." I say.

**_"Yes?" _**He questions amused.

"You are now my self-proclaimed uncle, just because you seem like uncle material." I grin widely.

He chuckles.

**_"Well then it is an honor to be your new uncle." _**He grins over at me.

I smile even wider, happiness bubbling in my stomach.

**_"What about me little dudette?!" _**Soundwave exclaims.

"And how could I forget you? You are going to be my awesome big brother!" I smile.

**_"Sweet!"_**

I chuckle.

"I'll have to get to know everyone else to see what place they get in the family." I say looking around at the different mechs.

**_"What about Sideswipe?" _**Breakdown questions.

I shrug.

"I don't really know, the mech is too distant to have a casual conversation with, so for the time being he has no place." I say.

**_"Seems reasonable enough. Good luck actually having a conversation with him, he's usually quiet, he'll talk to you if it is for a mission, but for a friendly pointless conversations, he'll usually ignore you." _**He says

"Kinda sounds like me." I say quietly.

**_"What do you mean dudette you are the most social butterfly I've met?" _**Soundwave questions.

"I'm social here because I get to meet the characters I admired since I was little. In my world, I was cold, distant, and I trusted very few people. If you could get my trust consider yourself lucky. And those that do get my loyalty, I would go around the world it ensure their happiness, and safety. To the people that I considered my enemies, they would know me as a cold, hateful, and cruel girl." I say

**_"What made you like this?" _**Breakdown questions.

"A fucked up life, filled with only cruelty and hate; never having the comfort of a caring family to make everything better." I say bitterly.

As I say this, a figure in the shadows watches and listens carefully. I watch as both mechs look at me with surprised optics, and visor.

**_"Sounds to me little dudette you really need to talk." _**Soundwave suggests.

I shake my head.

"No, my problems are my own, don't worry yourself over them. I've done everything, and handled everything alone for the longest of times, and that's not going to change." I say

He nods.

**_"I understand, but if you need to talk about anything, just come to me or Breakdown here, kay." _**Soundwave says gently.

I smile.

"Just you two being here is enough for me." I smile.

**_"You said you didn't have a family..what happened to your mother and father?" _**Breakdown questions.

I tense up, and instantly I become distant.

"My parents died when I was five, for reasons I prefer not to say. And the rest of my family wants nothing to do with me so they shipped me off to the nearest orphanage." I say with a bitter laugh.

Both mechs look at me in surprise at my cold attitude, with a sigh I look over to Breakdown.

"Could you put me down, I need some time to myself." I say with no emotion.

He does so without question, understanding what I'm asking. Once my feet land onto the ground, I stalk away, putting my hood over my head and stuff my hands into my pockets. Walking around, I just decide to go back to Sideswipe's quarters. Walking into the giant room, I sit down onto my bed, and pull my hood off my head. Looking into one of the pockets on my hoodie, a grin stretches over my face.

"My phone!" I cry out happily.

Carefully I set my Sideswipe onto the bed, before grabbing up my phone an LG Optimus F7 (XD the irony) With nervousness, I click the on button, only for me to squeal when the screen lights up. With excitement I wait for my phone to boot up, before finally I gets to the main screen and I squeal again.

"FULL FUCKING BATTERY SON!" I cackle excitedly.

I slide the screen, before checking what is on the phone. After searching through it, my eyes widen when I see that it still has all of my stuff on it, EVEN the transformers stuff.

"Holy shit! My phone is still connected to my universe…SWEET! Wait….that can be bad….VERY bad….EH whatever."

With a grin I click through my contacts, and smile when I find clips of the Transformers movie, but then my grins fades when a number lights up onto the screen, with hesitant I answer.

"Is this Karly Rose?"

"Yes, why?" I question with coldness.

"This is the Freemont Orphanage, we are here by giving you 24 hours to return, or we will file you as a runaway" The voice says.

I growl.

"Do it, file me as a fucking runaway! I don't give a fuck, but I sure as HELL am not going back to that hell-hole ever!" I snarl forgetting I'm in another universe.

"Karly, not only will you have a place to stay, but you could find a loving fam…"

"Fuck you! I don't fucking want a so called 'family' that only wants to put me back together like a fucking puzzle! I want a family that will ACCEPT me as my broken self, not a family that care only for their reputation, that wants to be able to say "Oh we helped a broken girl who witnessed her family's murder" No! So you can forget that, don't even try to persuade me to change my mind!" I sneer before hanging up.

Filled with so much anger, I snap up onto my feet, and punch the metal wall. Instantly my hand cracks, as I rebreak my knuckles, and my hand throbs with pain, and blood pours from my busted hand. Instead of pulling back my hand in agony, I just let it hang and stare numbly at the place a punched the wall, which remains unharmed. My hand continues to throb, and I feel the wetness of the blood running down my hand. Lifting my hand up I look at it with disinterest, before dropping it back down.

**_"That was a foolish move human, now your bleeding." _**I hear a familiar cold voice says.

"Teh, maybe I'll bleed out, no, I'm not that lucky." I sneer.

I hear the humming of a holoform onlinning before I feel a hand delicately take my hand, surprising me at the gentleness. I watch as he looks over the wound, before his cold eyes look into my own cold violet eyes.

"Your knuckles are broken, and you've busted a vein."He says simply.

I watch as he walks over to a self, and grabs a box, before walking back over to me and opening it.

"Luckily I stopped at a medical store, while we were at the human mall."He says, before taking about several supplies.

He begins to clean my hand, before wrapping it up, while he does this I stare at him, a strange feeling in my gut begins to grow, confusing me. Normally if someone had tried to tend to my wounds I would force them to go away, and I would tend to them, yet for the second time I've let this mech I know nothing about tend to me, and strangely enough I like it.

"There, try not to damage yourself anymore, it's bad enough you were already injured, I don't need you putting yourself in a coma because of your foolishness."He says looking at me with his red eyes.

"Thank you." I say looking away from him, still confused over my strange behavior.

"Is something the matter? You seem confused." He questions.

I shrug.

"I normally tend to my own wounds, no matter how severe they are, and if anyone tries to help, I snap at them. Yet with you I didn't react that way." I say.

He says nothing, but allows his holoform to fizzle out, and his body onlines.

**_"Come on." _**He commands, lowering his hand.

"Where are we going?" I question.

**_"Anywhere but here, I can't stand staying in the base for long periods of time, and your coming with me as my charge. Beside I'dlike to get to know the human I'm guarding" _**He says.

I shrug before sitting down into his large servo, he stands and begins to walk out of the quarters.

"I'm not too much trouble am I? I don't want to cause you any trouble." I say with a down-casted eyes, afraid I might be causing trouble for my favorite mech. As I say this I clutch my Master Piece Sideswipe closer to me, giving me a sense of security.

**_"Do not worry about causing any trouble, if anything you've stirred up excitement among the others. You've given them something more to fight for in this war, they already consider you one of them." _**He says simply.

I smile happily.

"Thank you Sideswipe, for being my guardian." I smile happily at him, as his optics focus on me.

His optics stay trained on me with an unknown emotion, before he nods. As he walks I lay my head against his helm, causing him to look over at me, before looking forward. And for once in a long time, pure happiness stirs within my heart, along with a strange feeling of giddiness.

_"What are these emotions I'm feeling?"_

* * *

**_So what are the feelings that are stirring within Karly? I also want to say, that Karly is rather emotionless, more emotionless than she lets on, her excitement and happiness she has are not really genuine, and she will not know the emotions of love, love of a friend, a family, or a lover, she know AFFECTION which is a smaller form of love, but not TRUE feels of love._**

**_I know she really doesn't seem like it, but her true colors show when she feels threatened, or she is in a fight. Because she'll say the cruelest things that'll cripple you emotionally, an example being when she talked with Chad, her goal was not to get him to change, but to hurt him._**

**_And the reason she does this will be revealed later in the story, along with her past._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it doesn't really have anything going on, but that'll soon change, because I plan on bringing the Autobots in._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Laterz!_**


	6. Chapter 6

3 hours later, I find myself in a deserted area, sitting on a rock, while my guardian stands next to it.

"Since you want to get to know me, what do you want to know?" I question.

He looks over at me, before turning back to stare at the canyons that are a few hundred feet away.

**_"Basic intellect, things that could help me in the future such as your favorite refueling substances and such." _**He says.

"Well my favorite food is pizza. My number one favorite color is black. I prefer to listen to rock music and dubstep. Uhhh….My favorite animal is the wolf. I don't like the color orange. I'm not allergic to anything as far as I know. I'm an orphan, and I lived on my own when I was in my universe. I don't like socializing with people, I have trust issues, and I have problem expressing my emotions, my TRUE emotions….I dance, draw, and play two instruments, courtesy of the past families that adopted me for a short time…. That's all I can really think of at the moment." I say bluntly checking my fingers off.

He looks back over to me, his crimson optics sending a weird feeling in my stomach, as he looks at me with a burning look.

**_"If you do not mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" _**He questions.

I tense up.

"They were murdered." I say strained.

He says nothing, but stares at me, making me uncomfortable, before he looks back into the distance.

**_"How old were you?" _**He questions, still looking off into the distance.

"Five, and I remember everything like it was yesterday." I say emotionless.

He looks over to me, his optic looking me over as if I'm a puzzle to be solved.

**_"I was right; your personality is nothing but a façade. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about human, I can read you like a book, I can see the dull look in your eyes." _**He says bluntly.

I drop the façade and stare at him with an emotionless look.

"How did you know?" I question.

**_"I just know." _**He says, making me suspicous

I stare at him.

**_"Why do you keep the façade up?" _**He questions.

"Because if I show my true emotions, people will use it against me." I growl.

He looks into my eyes, reading me like an open book, something that I do not like.

**_"Why do you worry about such things?" _**

"My life is fucked up Sideswipe. All I receive from everyone is hate and pain, they either look at me with scorn or pity. I'm no stranger to pain, physical or emotional, and I keep up certain façades when I meet certain people." I say with a careless shrug

We say nothing to each other; we sit/stand in a silence, before we hear engines rumbling, and Sideswipe tenses up.

**_"We have company, hide behind the rock." _**He commands coldly.

Quickly I scurry down off the rock, and stay behind it away from view. I peek my head over to the side to see what the commotion is.

I watch with wide eye as a purple and black semi drives up, as well as a black and yellow muscle car, with a few other cars. Then in a snap, they begin to transform, I watch in awe as gears grind and twist into places, before revealing several mechs. With the mechs done transforming, my eyes land upon a familiar yet unfamiliar mech.

**_"Ah Sideswipe, it's good to see you, how's the wound." _**An evil baritone voice says with a cruel chuckle.

Sideswipes red optics glow in hate, and blood-lust as he stares at Optimus, and my eyes land upon the scar that sits proudly on his chest.

**_"What do you want." _**Sideswipe sneers with no emotion.

Optimus laughs evilly, and a bit of something inside of me crumbles.

**_"You know the question to that my dear traitor. KILL HIM!" _**Optimus bellows.

And in a blur, two mechs a white, red, blue, and black mech, and a red, white, and black mech, slam Sideswipe to the ground. The red mech cackles madly, while the white just chuckles.

**_"Wa' cha say Ricochet? How bout we rip his internals out, and send them to ole Megascum?" _**Jazz says with a sadistic grin.

Something breaks inside of me.

The red mech known as Ricochet, the twin of Jazz give a wide fang filled smirk.

**_"Great idea Jazz." _**Ricochet cackles.

Then a black and yellow mech steps up, his frame sharp and menacing, and my hear drops when I realize who it is.

**_"Optimus, what would you recommend?" _**The mech says coldly, behind a face mask and visor.

**_"It doesn't matter, I trust you get it done…Goldbug." _**Optimus says with red optics gleaming.

I watch in horror as a blast hits Sideswipe in the shoulder, getting a pained his from him, as well as the sound of energon spattering to the ground with a fizz.

Sideswipe launches himself at the smirking Jazz, and brings his own blaster out. With a loud bang, Sideswipe lands a shot onto Jazz's chest, and energon pours from the wound.

**_"That tha best ya got?" _**He grins madly swaying from side to side.

More and more something shatters.

I watch as Riochet launches himself at Sideswipe, as Sidswipe glares Jazz down. Then in a blur, I hear the ripple of metal, before the sound of energon hits the ground, along with a pained grunt. Sideswipe lays on his back, clutching his abdomen where energon pours from the wound like a waterfall.

Goldbug, formerly known as Bumblebee walks up to Sideswipe, his red visor glimmering down at my guardian. He points a canon at Sideswipe help, and speaks:

**_"Say goodbye."_**

_"Not again!"_

**Pathetic! Still too weak to protect those you care about!**

In panic and terror I run out from my hiding spot.

"STOP!" I shout, with a small bit of hope that the Autobots are similar to the Autobots I along with other fans know and love.

Sideswipe snaps his optics over to me.

**_"FOOLISH GIRL! RUN!" _**He snarls, he tries to get up, only to get slammed down.

Optimus's optics lands on me, and he walks toward me. I begin to back up, something unfamiliar gripping at my heart. Then before I can comprehend what's going on, a pair of cold, cruel servos grips my torso tightly, and brings me to optics level with the coldest, cruelest, and most insane optics I've ever seen.

**_"Well, well, what do we have here? I little Deception pet?" _**His optics glimmer in mock surprise.

He tightens his hold on me, before walking closer to Sideswipe.

**_"Is this little pet yours?" _**He cackles insanely.

I struggle in his hold, and his optics focus back onto me.

**_"So what is it you wanted us to do?" _**He mocks.

Defiance fills me.

"Stop." I growl.

He chuckles.

**_"Fiesty little human femme. Do you know what we love to do to femmes like you?" _**He cackles.

And again something foreign grips my heart, as well as something shattering more.

**_"We like to brake them, make them submit." _**I hear another voice chime in.

My eyes land upon the black and purple Hotrod, and my eyes widen.

**_"If you don't mind Optimus, I'd like to enjoy myself with this femme. Arcee and the other femmes are not as pleasing as they used to be." _**He smirks vilely.

My eyes widen, when I finally realize what he means.

_"Th..they want to rape me!"_

Then it shatters everything I've ever known, everything I've ever believed.

**_"Go ahead, just be sure to make Sideswipe watch, surely such a pretty femme has at least captured a little of his spark." _**Optimus cackles, throwing me to Hotrod carelessly.

The mech catches me, when he does he grips me tightly, before he smile manically at me.

**_"Don't worry this will only hurt, A LOT!" _**He cackles, before throwing me to Goldbug.

**_"Hold er' would ya Goldie" _**He sneers.

I watch with wide violet eyes, as his holoform onlines. And I snap my attention over to Goldbug, hoping he'd have just a bit of pity on me, only to receive a cold glance. I begin to kick and scream as Goldbug hands me down to the smirking holoform of Hotrod.

**_"STOP!" _**Sideswipe snarls in...Desperation?

He grips my arm tightly, and drags me into Sideswipe's line of view. Before he pins me to a rock, and begins to rip away my clothes greedily.

_"He's going to rape me!"_

That line repeats in my mind, before my vision turns red. With the last remaining bit of strength I have, I kick the holoform away from me, before landing a punch on his face, breaking the holographic nose, getting a yelp from Hotrod. I quickly move away from him, and run towards the pinned Sideswipe, only to get scooped up by Ricochet.

**_"Why don't we just squish the insect, it's disgusting you'd even want to interface with something as revolting as an organic." _**He sneers down at me, allowing me a glimpse of two rows of VERY sharp teeth.

He moves to toss me to the ground, only for a shot to hit him on the shoulder, immediately he loses his grip on me and I plummet to the ground. With the distraction , Sideswipe breaks away,a nd right before I can hit the ground with a splat, his cold yet warm servos scoop me up, sending my heart into a freezy.

**_"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" _**I hear a familiar voice command.

I watch as blasts fly by, hitting several of the Autobots, I look over to the Decepticons to see they have more number than the Autobots, making relief fill my numb heart.

**_"Sideswipe! Get Karly out of here!" _**Starscream commands from the skies.

Sideswipe only grunts, before transforming around me. I land onto the passenger seat of Sideswipe's alt-mode, before the seat belt snakes around me and clicks into place. Sideswipe hits the gas, and drives away from the battle field, while I stare numbly into the desert. After several minutes I look to my hands with wide eyes, before I clutch my hair, and deep sorrow fills my core, yet no matter how much I yearn for it, I cannot release it, for…I cannot cry.

_"I…I was almost raped….By Hotrod….An…an AUTOBOT! And I was saved…by the DECEPTICONS!"_

I feel the car jerk to a stop, far away from the battle field, in a field a little ways from a city. I watch numbly as the car door swings open, before the seat-belt snaps off.

**_"Out." _**Sideswipe snaps coldly.

I get up from the seat, and out into the field, before turning back to see Sideswipe aggressively transform into his bipedal-mode. His red optics flash, before he slams his servo onto the ground near me.

**_"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" _**He snarls enraged, something surprising for a normally emotionless mech.

"What would have it mattered." I mutter brokenly.

His crimson optics narrow.

**_"Are you saying you want to die?!" _**He snaps.

I chuckle darkly.

"Maybe I do..But then again I don't know….I don't know anything anymore! Everything I've known, and believed had shattered into nothing but illusions, I…I don't even know what to believe in!" I say with a lost look.

"The mechs I've loves and admired since I was a child, tried to RAPE and KILL me! Everything I do was…was supposed to be like the Autobots. I wanted to protect, no matter how much the people tried to hurt me, I wanted to make a difference, like the Autobots, even though they were fictional characters, and now they're worse than what the Decepticons that were portrayed in my world are!" I shout.

Sideswipe looks down at me, before his optics narrow.

**_"So you want to know the other reason why I chose to be your guardian, Karly?"_**He says saying my name for the first time.

I don't look up, and just look to the ground.

"Why?" I whisper lost.

I hear the sound of a holoform onlinning, before I find myself pinned against the now transformed Sideswipe. I let out a grunt at the force, when I land on the warm metal of the Lamborghini, before my eyes widen when I realize my arms are pinned above my head.

I feel a strange thrill jolt from my heart down to my core, at the close proximity of the holoform. His red eyes narrow at me with an unknown emotion, and his one free hand lifts my chin up.

"I knew you were coming here, to this universe."He says.

My eyes widen.

"H..how?!" I stutter in shock.

"Easy, that little bit of the Allspark you have, told me through what you humans call dreams, a week ago" He says.

"But how?! I only just got it before I got here!" I exclaim.

"Time is different there in your world, an hour there is a day here." He says.

"But how does you knowing I was coming effect why you chose to be my guardian?" I question.

"Since you got the shard you've been connect to me. Every time I recharged I saw you, every little aspect of your life. I know what your living unit looks like, I've seen the pathetic humans that harass you, I know what you felt, what you saw.."

"Wait! Does that mean you've seen me change?!" I exclaim with narrowed eyes.

His red eyes flash amusement, surprising me.

"Since I first seen you in my dreams, I've wanted you." He says with red eyes glowing

My eyes widen.

"W…want me?!" I stutter, an unknown emotion attacking my heart again, as my violet eyes stare at his crimson ones in shock.

"I chose to be your guardian, because I wanted to keep you to myself, to get to know you." He says with seriousness.

A strange feeling rolls in my stomach: Giddiness?

" Your mine Karly, no other mech, Cybertronian or human will touch you!" He smirks for the first time as his optics glow with an emotion I do not know.

Then in a blur, a pair of soft yet rough lips claim my own.

* * *

**_Very unexpected huh? XD I figured Sideswipe in this universe would be the type to go after something he wants regardless what's in his way, and whatever he wants he gets and he won't let anyone know about it until he pounces. XD. I think he'd be possessive over anything he considers his, considering he was at one time evil. _**

**_Now Karly is a different story, if fact she's the opposite. She's not really the type to pursue something she wants, because quite frankly she doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't know what REAL love is, she's going to push away anything that tries to worm a way into her heart, because its foreign, and she doesn't know what to do with it. The only thing she KNOWS she wants is a family a TRUE family that will accept her, and I think the Decepticons can give that to her don't cha think? XD_**

**_I don't plan on Karly and Sideswipe to get together straight away, because for one that takes away the fun. XD And for one, what Sideswipe feels for Karly (At the moment) is not love, at least not yet, right now he feels lust towards her. _**

**_Anyways please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, and see you all later!_**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes widen in surprise, and I tense up, realizing I'm being kissed. A thrill of an unknown emotion fills me, and my heart speeds up. I try to push Sideswipe off only to realize he has me pinned, after a few moments, my common sense becomes hazy and my knees become weak. With his free hand Sideswipe flushes me against him to hold me up. I fall into the kiss, when I lose my common sense, and I begin memorizing everything about the kiss: Possessive, and demanding, yet soft and secure

My cheeks go ablaze realizing that SIDESWIPE is KISSING me. My heart by now is beating million miles per hour, as the strange emotions fill to the brim in my heart. He pulls away finally, and runs kisses down my neck, before nipping my collar-bone, making me gasp.

Finally I get his hands off my own and move away from him, all while glaring.

"Y..you KISSED ME!" I snarl with red cheeks.

He smirks.

"Why do you want something more?" He threatens sending a strange feeling down to my core.

"NO! T..that was my FIRST kiss you…you ASS-HOLE!" I snarl holding a hand to my mouth.

He traps me between his alt-mode, before he pins me again, and kisses me again, this time more fiercely.

"And that was your second, do you want your third one taken?" He questions with a raised brow.

I snarl, before I ram my head into his, he lets out a grunt, before I slip away seething.

"By the way I belong to NO ONE!" I snarl.

He leans against his alt and crosses his arms giving me an 'Oh really?' look. Again I feel the strange thrill in my heart, making me snarl in frustration at not knowing it. I glare at the mech before me in anger, not only did he claim me like as if I'm an object he takes my FIRST KISS!

**You know you liked it!**

_"NO! I fucking didn't!"_

**Admit it, you want to be claimed! To be protected!**

_"No I don't! I don't NEED protection, I can protect myself just fine!"_

I jolt out of my inner argument, when I feel something lift me. I let out a yelp, before snarling when I realize Sideswipe was carrying me.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I snarl.

"No." He says simply with no emotion.

"NOW!" I growl.

Without notice, he slams his lips down on my own, before pulling away.

"Shut up, your being loud." He says casting a glance at me.

I narrow my eyes dangerously at him, but he pays no attention to it, I let out a frustrated huff before pouting. He walks over to his alt-mode before gently discarding me onto the leather grey/green seats. Once I'm sitting in the seat, the holoform fizzles out of existence, and the seat belt glides over my torso before clicking into place. Once I'm secured in his al,t Sideswipe starts his engine up, before giving a rev, then taking off. He drives out onto the road, and begins to gradually speed up, all while he 'drives' I look out the window thinking of the encounter with the Autobots.

_"The mech I considered my HERO, a father figure to me, carelessly tossed me to the side and allowed his soldier the attempt of RAPING me!" _

Sorrow fills me, and I begin to wish for the ability to cry. Never once in my life since the murder of my parents have I cried. Not because I didn't want to but because I was physically incapable of doing it. Leaving bottles full of negative emotions trapped within me, making me a ticking time bomb ready to explode, and when I finally snap, it won't be good.

I curl up into a ball in the leather seat, before laying my head on the door, not caring what Sideswipe thinks. I let out an exhausted sigh, before I fall into a nightmare filled dream.

_The little girl once again, is giggling happily to herself as her parents smile close by. When the knock on the door comes, the scene becomes different. Red optics glow from outside the window, before something crashes down into the house. A black and purple mech stares down at the terrified family, before his optics gleam evilly. He points a blaster at the girls parents._

_As he does this the little girl cries out._

_"STOP IT! Please stop! Optimus please! Don't do this! Your my hero!"_

**_"So weak, so pathetic!" _**A baritone voice cackles.

_Then he pulls the trigger._

* * *

"STOP!" I fly up from where I'm laying with a scream.

My body begins to tremble, and I look to my hands with wide fearful eyes. Fear and sorrow, along with the feeling of being lost fills me, wanting so badly to escape. With little whimpers I rock back and forth, trembling with wide purple eyes, clutching my head.

I feel something lift me up before; I realize I'm being embraced securely in someone's arms. Looking up slightly with foggy eyes, my violet eyes meet crimson eyes. I look back down towards the ground as I begin to pant heavily. My body continues to tremble, and then I feel myself being rock back and forth.

"Shh, you're okay, you're fine, nothing will hurt you, not while I'm around, not now or EVER." I hear Sideswipes deep voice sooth as he rocks me in his arms, as I sit in his lap.

I begin to calm, the feeling of being secure calming me, most of all feeling…**Safe**. I clutch Sideswipe's shirt, as he continues to rock me, with a stuttering sigh I cuddle into his chest, before I fall back to sleep. Only this time, I have no nightmares, for the first time EVER in my life I don't have a nightmare.

When I wake from my sleep, I find myself on the chassis of Sideswipe. Looking up toward his face, I realize he is still asleep. Feeling at slight uneven surface I look down to Sideswipe's chassis, only to see the scar that streaks across it. Scooting back a bit, I trail a finger over it gently, thinking over what happened before I remember.

_"This was the scar he got when he was ambushed. When Optimus noticed Sideswipe's wavering desire of being an Autobot, and for it Optimus ordered him to be killed."_

I continue to trace the large scar with my finger, before my eyes trail back to Sideswipe's face. I jolt in surprise before letting out a yelp when I realize he's awake. Peaking back up at his face, he looks at me with studying optics.

"Y..your awake." I stutter in embarrassment.

He grunts.

**_"I suppose you'd want to know how that happened. But then again you already know don't you?" _**He questions.

I nod.

"Yeah, even though I couldn't get my hands on the Shattered Glass comics, because it's a BotCon exclusive, I was able to get a few things here and there of photo shots of the comic from Google images." I say.

Looking back down at the scar, I look back to Sideswipe.

"Does it still hurt?" I question softly.

**_"Sometimes." _**He says.

I look back down, debating whether I should share this.

"I know you probably won't, but if I show you something, will you keep it between us?" I question hesitantly, looking at him with questioning eyes.

He nods.

**_"You have my word."_**

Nervously I peel off my shirt, making Sideswipe optics widen in surprise. I watch with blazing cheeks as his optics rack over my body, before settling on my face. Continuing, I turn my back towards him, showing him the huge scar, and little scars littering my back. I turn my head just in time to see his optics widen in surprise, before they narrow in rage.

I cast my head down, before speaking.

"I've been bullied since as long as I can remember. It didn't start until after my parents died, it started out with name calling, and such but soon began to progress. When I first started to get bullied it was over being an orphan, then people took notice of my strange eyes. I learned to deal with the insults, the glares and scornful looks, along with the pity filled eyes of the adults. However, soon the insults and looks turned to abuse, I began to get beaten for the amusement of other kids my age, sometimes it would be an adult. Once the abuse started I learned to cope with pain, all of the pain, physical and emotional.

By the time I was 14 I was so used to the pain, I didn't flinch or shout when I was punched or kicked. One day I was on my way back to family number 15's house, when I was surrounded by a group of kids from my school. They did what they normally did, hit, kick, shove, call names only this time they decided to up it a notch. Since I gave no reaction from the blows they landed on me, they decided they were going to make me scream. First they knocked me to the ground, before kicking me and punching me, still I gave no reaction. Getting pissed when I didn't so much as grunt, one of the kids grabbed a pipe…..Then began to beat me with it. Several agonizing minutes later, each of the kids had an object in their hand assaulting me. When they were done, I was a bloody heap, I had learned later that I had broken all of my ribs, a punctured lung, a shattered wrist, and fractured skull, and the list goes on.

I had thought they'd leave me alone after the assault, that they'd leave me in a puddle of my own blood, only I was wrong. The leader of the group pulled out a knife, before ripping off my shirt, and flipping me on my stomach; He began to carve into the skin on my back. Never, have I felt so much pain, I screamed, and begged, but it was all in vain. He carved one word into my back, ONE word: Freak.

I was lucky to live, had my foster-sister not come looking for me, I'd be ten feet under. I would have drowned from the blood in my lungs, or died from blood lose, either way, they were not very appealing ways to die." I say with a dark look casted over my features.

Sideswipe lets out a snarl.

"Yet even though everyone wanted to cause me so much pain and misery, I never truly fought back, I never laid a punch on them. Not because I was scared but because I felt I would not solve anything. Transformers had a lot to do with that, Optimus from the first time I saw him on the TV screen when I was only 7, I admired him, I wanted to be like him, I saw him as my hero, and a father figure. Everything I did I would always reflect: Is this what an Autobot would do? Most importantly would Optimus do this? But now…." I let out a dark chuckle.

"Everything I believed, is nothing but an illusion, the mech I admired is worse than any being on this planet, and the mechs I saw as the bad guys….Are the good guys, and I don't know what to do. I feel lost, so fucking lost, I don't know what to think, I don't know what to believe, because of the fear that it too will be shattered like glass." I snarl.

Sideswipe stares at me with an unreadable look, before he grabs me up and clutches me to his chest.

**_"Believe in me, you don't know what to believe in, then believe in me. I am on the side of the good in all of your universes. Believe that I will protect you, that you'll be safe with me, that I will go through pit and back for you. Just believe in me." _**He says.

With a shaky breath, I nod.

"I will. I'll believe in you Sideswipe, as long as you believe in me too."

* * *

**_One layer of Karly's past has been revealed! Wow her life SUCKED! DX Let's hope it'll get better for her, and that we'll find out more of her past._**

**_Any who, hop you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Please review, and tell me what you think! _**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, and I shall see you all later. ;D_**


	8. Chapter 8

After three days had passed, everything was relatively calm. I spent a large majority of my time talking with Soundwave and Breakdown, and on the side of course being with the still possessive Sideswipe, who can't seem to get it through his helm that I belong to NO ONE.

On one particular day, I managed to have a bonding moment with Starscream, which surprisingly isn't the complete opposite of himself, he just lacks the whole I'm the SUPREME leader, and being egotistic. I found myself spending the rest of the day staying with him and talking with the seeker. His personality was like a mix of the main dimension Skyfire and Ratchet weirdly enough, he was calm and gentle, but when provoked, annoyed or pissed, he has no problems with shouting at you with curses along with chunking things at the culprit, amusingly enough.

Since I started talking with him, I've begin to see him as more of a fatherly figure strangely enough. And surprisingly I think he takes to me like a daughter, something that overjoys me greatly. In the three days I began to talk to him, he has taken me flying, and showed me a few things in his lab, such Cybertronian Scientifics, engineering, etc. So I'm also getting smarter being in the mechs presence, while enjoying the fatherly figure mech's company.

Over all that is the only other mech I've managed to get to know more. Megatron is far too busy watching out for the Autobots, and other things. And Sideswipe won't let me near any of the other mechs, or should I say won't let them near ME.

Sideswipe and I have a….strange relationship. He's still the same since I met him calm, cold, calculating, only now he lets me know that he has claim on me, generally stealing kisses from me, and scaring off other mechs that seem like they want to flirt with me, greatly pissing me off. I spend a lot of time cussing at him, shouting, and acting flustered when he takes kisses, which I think he secretly enjoys, because he smirks a lot when I begin to chew him out. Yet despite how pissed off I get at him, I still cling to him, as much as I hate to admit it. For one he makes me feel safe, something that is hard for me to achieve at feeling, and two he is the only one that remains on the side of the good that was from the Autobots, PLUS he keeps my nightmares away.

**_"Karly?"_**

Looking towards my guardian I send him a questioning look.

"Yes?" I question.

**_"Do you wish to go to the city? You have been cooped up in here for three days, I'm sure it's unhealthy for you not to get the appropriate amount of sunlight and fresh air." _**He says glancing at me with his crimson optics.

I nod.

"Hell yeah!" I whoop.

He nods, before transforming. Popping open the passage door, he allows me to sit down in his alt, once doing so, he slides the seat belt over me before clicking it into place, then driving out and away from the base.

After driving for an hour, we make it into a city, which I have never in my life have heard of, probably has something to do with the fact I'm in a world that is a comic. After driving a few more minutes, Sideswipe stops in front of a comic/music/entertainment store

"What are we doing here?" I question curiously.

**_"Figured since you will be spending a lot of time being cooped up, you'll at least have some sort of means of entertainment." _**He says simply

I shrug.

"Sounds good to me, besides if I get too bored I could always chat with Soundwave, Breakdown, or Starscream. I think Screamer was wanting to show me more Cybertronian engineering, and medical stuff." I say as Sideswipe pops open the door.

Stepping out, I watch as his holoform fizzles into existence in the driver's seat before stepping out of the Lamborghini. He casts a glance to me, before walking into the building, me following after him. As soon as I step inside, I squeal in excitement at all of the merchandise.

"If this place had Deadpool I will be the happiest girl ever." I mutter to myself.

Not even looking back at Sideswipe, I take off towards the comics and scan the shelves, before my eyes land upon a certain shelf, and I grin widely.

"THEY HAVE DEADPOOL!" I cackle madly, getting strange looks from other customers.

About that time Sideswipe stalks over to where I am, and I look over to him with a shit-eating grin.

"So….What's my price limit?" I question.

"There is none." He says.

I grin even more, before pausing.

"Where do you get this money?" I question.

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out." He says simply, glance down at me.

I smirk.

"You stole it didn't you? Not so heroic there Swipey." I snicker.

He sends me a look when I say the nickname, before speaking.

"You're getting stuff, why should it matter if it is stolen?" He questions.

I grin.

"I don't" Then I begin snatching up comics.

With at least 20 of the D.P (Deadpool). comics in my arms, I look over to Sideswipe.

"I'll be back in a moment, don't wander off." Sideswipe says suddenly.

I shrug.

"Don't plan to, besides there is so much stuff here, and it's all calling my name." I grin.

He casts me a lingering glance, before stalking off. I watch after him as he walks away, before a thought comes to mind.

_"DAMN that holoform as a nice ass….Wait….where the hell did that come from?!"_

I shrug before going back to shopping. As I skimmer through the isles, I managed to find the 20 D.P. comics, 3 action manga, sketch pad and sketching supplies, as well as a package of a candy that looks and most likely tastes like Twix. Before searching for Sideswipe, walking through the isles, with my full arms, I bump into something hard. With a yelp I fall back, and my contents fly from my arms, I clutch my eyes shut waiting to fall on my ass only to realize I had been caught. Blinking open my eyes, I look up into crimson eyes.

"You need to watch where you're going." Sideswipe says simply.

I growl.

"It's not like I meant to do that!" I snap crossing my arms looking away.

I hear a deep chuckle.

"Your adorable when you pout." I hear him say.

"What?! Mmph.." I say while turning to him only to get cut off when I feel something land upon my lips.

My eyes widen when I realize Sideswipe has stolen yet ANOTHER kiss. I pull away and glare at him menacingly

"You sneaky glitch! If I could, I…I'd!" I snarl/stutter in anger

He smirks, before pulling me closer, making my heart speed up.

"You'd what?" He says with a deep whisper.

My heart fills up with the unknown emotions, before I push myself away from Sideswipe.

"Whatever! Let's just check out." I snap with a pout.

He smirks, before helping me pick up the soon to be MY stuff, before handing them to me. With the comics, and other accessories in my arms once more, I spin on my heels and march towards the door, as soon as my back is turned to Sideswipe, I feel a slight sting on my backside, making me spin around and face the culprit.

"DID YOU JUST?!" I snarl, only to see a man being pinned to the shelf by a very pissed Sideswipe.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself! Touch her again, I'll kill you!" Sideswipe snarls coldly, before shoving the terrified man to the ground.

Sideswipe then stalks over to me, before dragging me along, watch the area now with narrowed eyes.

"If I see another mech or man touch you in a sexual or romantic way, I'll kill them." He snaps coldly, piercing me with his narrowed crimson eyes.

As he says this an electric like feeling fills my stomach, along with a thrill once again to my core. Not really knowing what to say I just nod. Finally after a few minutes we make it to the front of the checkout isle, and Sideswipe pays for my stuff. Once finished checking out I put my stuff into Sideswipe trunk, before looking towards his holoform.

I watch in curiosity as his eyes become distant before he looks to me.

"Autobots are attacking the base. Primus I can't believe I have to say this…But you need to stay here, while I help the others. Please watch out for yourself." Sideswipe says urgently.

I nod.

"Go do what' cha gotta do partner." I say in a hick voice tipping my imaginary hat.

"Promise me you'll at least TRY and stay safe." He says with worry in his eyes.

"Dude I've been on my own since I was little, I can fend for myself for one measly night. You go help the others, they need you more, don't worry about me." I smile.

He nods, before walking up closer to, confused I look up at him, only to feel him grab my waist and pull me closer before landing a kiss on me. Just as quickly as the kiss came, he fizzles the holoform out of existence leaving me cussing and snarling at his leaving form.

"Fucking over-possessive mech! If I could I'd put a dent on that helm of his the size of his other self's ego!" I mutter to myself pissed.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I stalk away from my spot, practically storming through the crowds of people, with a scowl on my face. After a few moment of speed walking I slow down, and a frown comes over my face, as loneliness creeps into my heart.

_"Not even gone for 5 minutes and I already feel lonely without his company, as annoying as it is!" _

Frustrated at the unknown feelings I get when Sideswipe is around me, I never realized a group of about 4 teenagers around the same age as me if not a little older.

"Hey you!" I hear a voice leer at me.

I tense up, before I free one hand from my hoodie pocket and pull my hood over my head.

_"For Primus sake! Can't I have ONE walk on my own without attracting creepers!"_

"YO BITCH!" I hear another voice shout.

For some strange reason, I can't ignore them. Normally I could ignore and act as if I don't hear them, but this time it's different, and strange and daring thrill speeding my heart up as adrenaline begins to fill me, and I begin to want something, something that has crept in the deepest parts of my mind, but know it wants out, and it wants to play..

"BI…"

"FUCK OFF!" I snarl, cutting off the boy.

The voices chuckle as they begin to get closer, with the thrill still in my heart, and pumping throughout my veins, I walk to an alley way and walk till I stop at a dead-end.

"Wow you must be really stupid bitch!" I hear one of the four voices chuckle.

My back stays turned to them, while I have an inner debating session with myself. As I'm lost in my thoughts they say hurtful things at me, as well as threats

_"Should I do this?"_

**Do it!**

Then flashed of the Autobots fill my mind, before they turn to their evil versions.

_"Fuck it, all my life I've been pushed around and beaten, never did I fight back I just took the abuse like the pathetic girl I am. Well NO more! The Autobots have no problems with hurting humans, why should I?!"_

With that in mind I allow all the hate and rage that I've kept pinned up inside of me come out, and I turn to the teenage boys.

"I'm going to tell you only once, and once only. Fuck. Off." I warn, secretly I hope the don't.

"Or we can stay here, and maybe have a little fun." One of the boys leer at me with a grin.

"Or you and your girls there can go and fuck yourselves." I sneer.

One of the boy's face turns to enraged, and snarls at me.

"Oh did I hurt you little ole feeling I'm sorry." I sneer, excitement filling my veins.

"Get this little bitch!" One finally snarls, before they all charge.

One moves to knock me down, only for me to dodge his tackle, and ram my elbow down on his neck, hearing a pop before he falls to the ground unconscious and most likely suffering from nerve damage now. Huge satisfaction fills me, and the dark feelings fuel my energy. One of the boys sneaks up on me, before punching me in the gut, for a moment I felt the pain before it went numb, the excitement and rage clouding the pain. I straighten my stance, before I punch the boy in the face, his head snaps back, and he lets out a grunt. When he faces me again, his lip was bleeding, and he shouts out enrages, before blindly attacking me. He once again throws a punch like the one he managed to get in my gut, only this time I block it. I grip his wrist in my hand, before I twist his arm behind his back painfully, then I ram my elbow into his face hearing the crack of his nose, before he screams out in pain.

With two down, and two to go I look to the last two with a blank face. The largest of the two, charges at me, while he does this I pick up a trashcan lid a slam it into his face, knocking him out cold as blood slides down his busted head. I drop the lid with a 'tsk' before looking to the last boy, only for a sharp pain to grow in my shoulder. I stagger back, before I reach my hand up to my shoulder, only to feel something protruding from it: A knife. Then a punch lands in my gut, before I fall to the ground at the force.

"Not so tough now eh bitch?" The last boy says, most likely the leader of the group.

He kicks me harshly in the rip, cracking my once healed broken rip, I suck in a harsh breath before I roll to the side. I kick my feet out, and swipe at his feet, knocking him to the ground, once he lands on the ground, he manages to knock me back down, before he straddles me and punches me in the face. After the first punch, I manage to fight him from me, before I rip the knife from my shoulder and stab it into his own, getting a scream of pain.

I stand up with a sway as I clutch my wounded shoulder. By now the yellow shirt I have on is stained with my blood and the group of boys' blood. I look down at the pained boy with a sneer:

"Hurts doesn't it?" I chuckle darkly.

"You don't even know the meaning of hurt. I'm so tempted to finish all of you off but….That would be too easy, and as tempted as I might be I won't kill unless I absolutely have to." I growl my violet eyes almost seem to glow.

"Bravo! Bravo!" I hear a velvety yet rough voice cheer clapping

I snap my attention to the figure. A man around the age of 20, like Sideswipe holoform is. He has jet black hair reaching a little at his shoulders on the sides his hair some of it sticks outwards almost like how Wolverine keeps his hair, only less pointed, while also having red streaks to the side of his hair where the poof is. He wears a black and red leather jacket, with a dark red wife-beater shirt that hangs loosely on him, showing a bit of his toned upper chest. He has black leather pants with yellow designing on it, as well as black leather boots. But what catches my attention is the cold, cruel crimson eyes, as well as the purple Autobot emblem tattooed on his neck tilted slightly.

My tension only increases, when I realize the man before me is in fact a holoform, belonging to one of the Autobots, now to figure out WHICH Autobot.

"I have to say you show those pathetic insects who's boss." He chuckles darkly.

"Though it would have been better with more…say…Blood." He grins, sort of reminding me of the other universe Sideswipe, with his cocky grin and the 'I own this place' stance and aura.

While watching the holoform, I look behind him only to see a black Lamborghini with red and yellow decals, and I immediately know who it is.

_"Sunstreaker."_

* * *

**_HAHA CLIFFHANGER! LOSERS! XD I kid, somewhat XD. _**

**_Anyways my awesome fans, remember to review and tell me what you think! :D_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_ALSO! The reason with the change in Karly is, she was a huge Autobot fan, everything she did was supposed to be Autobot like. Like the speech Karly gave to Chad. She used the Autobots as her role models, and wanted to be like them, minus the being a sentient alien robotic organism. She mainly saw Optimus as her role model, her hero, and most of all the father figure she doesn't have in her life. She's always believed the Autobot's are the good guys, and the Decepticons the bad guys, and she of course sided with the good because of what happened to her parents. Now think, Karly has had no role models in her life that were REAL people, and with being alone, and the constant change in people in her life, she clings to the first constant thing that stays in her life that she CAN make into her role models, the Autobots which she can watch on TV or on computer at any time she wants._**

**_Now Imagine if those very role-models the ones you've always believed to be something, is entirely different, doing things that you do not like, and doing things you fear, most of all doing the things the murderers of your parents did._**

**_Yeah I'd be pretty freaking lost too. :/_**

**_Anyways hope to see you all soon! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

I stare at the holoform in front of me with wide eyes. He sends me a cocky grin.

"I know I'm sexy femme, but please contain yourself." He smirks roguishly, his personality reminding me of other universe Sideswipe, only with a little more….Psychopathicness.

"What do you want?" I question tensely.

He smirks, before stalking closer to me, I of course step back as he steps forward till I find myself caged between his arms against a brick wall.

"My, my you are a pretty femme, more than pretty actually, your more….Sexy." He breaths down at me, making me jolt in surprise.

He pulls my chin up and forces me to look at him.

"You're the femme that my twin has laid claim on, at first I was confused why he would choose a human femme of all things, but now I can see why." He smirks down at me.

Then without notice, he wraps one of his arms around me waist and flushes me against him, before whispering in my ear.

"If you belong to Sideswipe, that means you belong to me as well, whether my twin likes it or not." He says before nipping at my neck.

I jolt, and push him away from me with a glare.

"I belong to NO ONE! You and your brother need to get that through your helms!" I snap.

"Sexy and feisty, I like it, I wonder if your just as feisty in berth." He leers at me with a smirk.

I gasp, and stumble away, as he begins to stalk toward me.

"Awh does my little femme have an innocent mind? Not for long you will." He smirks, before once again caging me.

He roughly slams me into the next wall, caging me in with his arms, and putting his knee between my legs. He rakes his eyes over my body, and smirks.

"The things I could do to a body like yours." He purrs out, before quickly nipping my neck.

I try to pull away, only for him to put a hand dangerously near my chest.

"Don't hide it. You know you desire me, after all you desire my twin, you can't have one without the other unfortunately, so if you like one you like the other." He whispers huskily in my ear.

_"WHY THE FUCK DO I GET INTO THESE SITUATIONS!"_

He begins to trail his fingers closer to my chest, and I smack his hand away.

"Keep your hand to yourself mech!" I snarl.

He smirks.

"What can I say your one hot cookie…One that I'd like to eat." He says, before pinning my arms above my head.

"In fact I'll do that right now." He chuckles huskily.

He moves to kiss me, only for me to clench my eyes shut, hoping by some sort of blessing he'll quit. After a few moment, nothing comes, opening my eyes slowly I see him leering down at me.

"Unfortunately, I've been summoned by that dick Optimus, maybe next time hot stuff…Oh and you might want to get that check out, also you look good in blood AND yellow." He winks before fizzling out his holoform.

Confused I try to figure out what he means, only to notice I'm dizzy as well as immense pain in my side that grows as the adrenaline wears off. Moving to clutch my side where the pain is coming from, my hand hits something making an explosion of pain erupt from my side. Looking down I see a small knife handle protruding from below my ribs on the left side. My eyes widen in surprise, before they become clouded with pain as the adrenaline finally fully wears off.

_"That's going to be sore in the morning!"_

Wincing, I reach into a pocket of my now bloodied hoodie, before grabbing out the supplies needed to stitch the wound. Threading my stitching needle, I reach over and slowly remove the blade, making me cry out. With the bloodied knife in my hands, I toss it to the side, before I wipe away the blood with a clean part of my shirt, slowly and carefully I run the needle through me skin. As I run it through I don't even wince, already used to giving myself stitches.

After a few minutes of careful stitching, I tie the stitch up, and begin on my shoulder wound. Then after another few minutes I managed to get that wound stitched up. Once done with the major wounds I stand to my feet with a stumble, already having lost a good amount of blood.

_"I can't believe I DIDN'T notice I was bleeding out while Sunstreaker was sexually harassing me."_

Once onto my feet, I stumble out of the alley way and begin walking down the now dark streets, with only a flickering street-light as my source of light. I let out a yawn only to wince as the pain comes back, from not just the stab wound but my either broken or fractured rib.

"I am so a trouble attractor." I snort to myself, before wincing.

"Primus, this fucking hurts!" I shout.

After a few moments I begin to giggle madly.

"I got stabbed!" I sing out.

I continue my pointless singing for an hour, before I quieted down, and I scowl.

"Am I getting high off of PAIN?!"

"Wow I'm more fucked up than I thought." I say tapping my head with my finger.

After walking another minute or so, I sit down on a bench.

"I got to stay awake; I really don't want to go into a coma or die." I mutter to myself as I fight off my exhaustion.

Soon I begin to shiver, as the cool air licks my blood drenched self. Pulling my semi dry hoodie closer to me, I sigh.

"Things never change, even if your in another universe. I'm still getting beaten, still finding myself on a bench in some city soaked in my own blood freezing my ass off. Ah what a swell life eh?" I chuckle to myself sarcastically.

Looking down the roads I watch as a few cars pass by, not once have I spotted Sideswipe.

_"Please be okay."_

I wait there for 3 more hours, and soon dread fills my heart.

_"He's hurt or he's dead. Oh God! Please let him be alright!"_

With worry gripping my heart, several what ifs float in my mind, and to stop it I begin to sing a song.

**"** Everything is said and done

Everyone has had their fun

Time to make my exit from fairytale

My departure was for seen.

From the very beginning

Assume life of insanity

Sayonara

Hello nice to meet

You seem familiar

Have I met you before?

Good-bye sweetie.

Nice to see you

Haven't talked in quite awhile.

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture.

Psychopathy

Don't know who I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity

Why don't you take a chance?

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture

Psychopathy

Don't know I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity.

Try to stop it from corrupting.

I was never meant to be.

This painting's main center piece.

Hidden in a corner, my outlines are fading.

The days have turned into night.

Darkness has consumed the light.

Assume life of insanity.

Sayonara

Hello nice to meet

You seem familiar

Have I met you before?

Good-bye sweetie.

Nice to see you

Haven't talked in quite awhile.

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture.

Psychopathy

Don't know who I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity

Why don't you take a chance?

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture

Psychopathy

Don't know I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity.

Try to stop it from corrupting.

My heart

Why won't anyone

Notice the torment

This madness is causing

Terror or my own self-conscious mind's persecution

I won't survive like this.

Sanity.

Light is peeking through the darkness.

Purity.

Can't feel any more of the stress

Sanity

It's already fading away.

Cruelty

Instincts controlling me

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture.

Psychopathy

Don't know who I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity

Why don't you take a chance?

Insanity

The weight of the air is torture

Psychopathy

Don't know I am anymore.

Insanity

The illusion of ignorance.

Captivity.

The corruption has taken me.**"**

As I finish the song, I hear shuffling, snapping my head to the source behind me, my eyes widen.

"Sideswipe?!" I cry out.

Immediately I leap to my feet, and tackle him into a hug, surprising not only him, but myself. He at first tenses, before relaxing into my hold, before he wraps his arms around me. As he does this he rubs my shoulder, the injured one, and pulls his hand back feeling the wetness of my blood.

I watch as his eyes narrow, before he spins me to where my shoulder is in his view. He pulls my jacket off of me, and looks at my blood soaked T-shirt. His eyes narrow at the bigger blood stains on my body, located where my stab wounds are, without hesitating he rips my shirt off me, literally.

Immediately I let out a yelp, before I snatch my hoodie off the ground and clutch it to my body, glaring at Sideswipe.

"Drop the hoodie." He commands.

"No."

"Karly, drop the hoodie." He warns.

"No!" I snap with narrow eyes and a scowl.

He begins to slowly stalk toward me, in panic I look for the nearest object to block him: His alt. Quickly, ignoring my pain, I scuffle over to his alt, and get onto one side while he is on the other.

"Karly remove the hoodie." He growls.

"In your dream mech!" I snarl.

He moves to go around his alt to me, but I go opposite of him, getting a frustrated look to cross his face. He tries again to move towards me, only for me to once again avoid him, then I watch as he stops then sends me a smirk. I look towards his alt in suspicion before I run behind a nearby trash can for safety, only for something to fizzle in front of me, before snatching me up. I let out a cry out surprise before glaring at the smirking Sideswipe, as he carries me to his alt. Once to his alt, he sits down in the driver's seat before sitting me down on his lap.

"Remove the hoodie." He says simply.

"Like hell I will!" I snarl with a blush.

"Suit yourself." He says.

Then without notice, he rips the hoodie from my arms, making me squeal out in surprise before crossing my arms over my chest despite the fact I'm wearing a bra.

"What the fuck Sideswipe!" I hiss venomously.

"I warned you, now let me look at your wounds." He says.

"Don't bother, I've already taken care of them." I say looking away from him with a blush on my face.

Glancing down from the side of my eye, I watch as he looks at my mended shoulder, before looking down to my side. He lightly runs his fingers over a scar on my collar-bone, making me shiver, still not used to contact with another person.

"How did you get this one?" He questions.

"I was shot." I say simply.

"When?"

"When I was 5." I say.

"By who?" Continues to press.

"…..The murderer of my parents." I hesitate.

His eyes narrow, before he grips my chin firmly between his fingers and forces me to look at him.

"Tell me what happened." He says.

I hesitate, debating whether I should, looking into his crimson eyes I cave.

"I was five, when this happened as you know. I was like any normal little girl, I had a loving mother and father. My father was engineer, and he made a lot of money, so we were rich. I had everything I could ever want, yet no matter how much stuff I got, I never got greedy or spoiled, because the way my mother raised me.

My mother's name was Alisha, she had dark brown hair that cascaded down to her mid back, and deep blue eyes. She had a petite build, and was at the perfect body shape and weight. She was kind, and loving, the best mother a girl could ever have.

My father had jet black hair that went just at his ears, and he had reddish eyes, a rare genetic thing that ran in his family where the gold and brown pigments would merge and make a red color. His eyes were not deep red, but they were red enough that is was noticeable. He was built really good for a man of his age, he was muscled and very strong, something I always admired of my father. Often times I would claim I would become big and strong like him regardless of whether I was a girl. His personality suited my mother's he was cheerful, slightly gruff, and loving.

I took more after my father, I had his jet black hair, and taller build. Yet I had some of my mother's feminine features, and long eyelashes. And as I said I was a happy child, and was cheerful much like my father." I say with a distant look.

"It was a normal day as any other in my life, calm and peaceful enjoying the company of my mother and father. I was having a tea party with my toys something a lot of little girls liked to do, myself included, only my toys weren't girls' toys but boys' and ironically enough I had an Optimus Prime action figure given to me by my father, something he had when he was a boy, among the group of toys.

My mother and father were with me as I had my tea party, even joining the activity I had going. It was all fun and games, I was having so much fun with the tea party, when it was interrupted by a doorbell. My father told me to wait there, and he'll join back with me after he answers the door. I agreed, happily and excitedly waiting with my mother, as we waited for my father to return, only he didn't. The sound of a gunshot echoed in the house reaching the play room, hurriedly my mother scooped me up and carried me to the closet at the back of the room. She told me with a calm voice to stay there, and don't come out until she or my father came to get me, before she shut the door.

The door didn't shut all the way, and I was allowed a small peep hole. Looking into the room from closet view, I witnessed something no child should…" I say my voice getting choked.

"I…I saw a man in strange clothing run into the room, and corner my mother. She was defiant to the man, something I got from her, he became enraged at something she had said, and….and pulled out a knife….Then before my mother could react, she was stabbed….Again and again, the man stabbed her, once she fell to the floor d…dead.

He yelled something at my mother's body, before he chuckled vilely, muttering things like 'I'll show the bitch, and other things I can't and won't remember.

Then he did something awful, absolutely fucking awful. He…he raped my mother's corpse." I choke out and soon for the first time and years tears fall down my face.

" I watched helplessly as the man tainted my mother's body, raped her. And all I could do was stare numbly, no tears, no whimpers, nothing. Then my body b…began to shake so many emotions filled me, my fingers began to twitch, and my eyes landed on something. I stood th..there moments longer, my teeth were clenched and I began to swallow heavily, by now my body was trembling, and another few moment standing there….I snapped.

I exploded from the closet, running as fast as a can as well as being as quiet as possible. As I ran past my tea party table, I snatched something up….a butter knife. And with an enraged scream, I plunged the knife into the bastard's eye. He screamed out in pain, before he whipped a gun out and shot me, that didn't stop me though. I wanted the fucker dead, I craved to see his blood spattered onto the floors just as he did with my parents. As the man clutched his eye in agony, I grab his discarded knife, the very one he used to kill me mother with, and I stabbed him in the neck, and I pierced his jugular.

Blood was everywhere, smeared on the walls, the floor, and all over me. I had killed the man, the fucker bleed out onto the carpet. I stood there between the murderer and my mother's corpses, I don't know how long I stood there, before I finally collapsed from blood lose.

With the remaining strength I had left, I crawled to my m..mama, I slowly and agonizingly fixed her clothing the best I could, covering her exposed chest, and lowering her skirt, before I curled up under her arms, hoping to die, hoping to be with my family…Only I didn't the neighbors had called the cops, and the just arrived on the scene, they took me to the hospital and I was fixed back up, then sent to a relative's home." I sob.

"I was no longer the happy cheerful girl I was, I was quiet, and observed everything with caution. I was no longer an innocent little girl, my childhood was ripped away from me, and the only thing I had left of my family….Was that lone Optimus Prime figure.

Soon my relatives got tired and they realized they couldn't fix me, so they shipped me off to the nearest orphanage. And that's when the bullying started, I was known as the little girl with murdered parents, other orphans made fun of me, adults stared at me with scorn, or pity, and I began to hate. I hated everyone so much, I wanted everyone to suffer, and feel pain like I did, I hated seeing those families with the spoiled brat children who took everything for granted, and treated their parents like crap. Just overall I HATED everything.

When I was 10, and still getting harassed, I met a girl in my school. Her name was Corrina (Cor-in-a), beautiful red hair, and dazzling green eyes. She befriended me, she stood up for me, and protected me. She showed me the transformers series after I had learned that the figure I carried was a cartoon character, and thanks to Corrina I fell in love with the series. We were together for 3 years, and we were inseparable, we were like sisters, we did everything together. I love her so much, she was there for me as I kept getting shipped from house to house, sent to families that only wanted me so they can have the reputation of 'I fixed a broken girl, victim of watching her parents murdered' as they tried to change me, and 'fix' me like a puzzle." I whisper as tears ran down my face.

"What happened to Corrina?" He questions.

Tears began to flow down my face in rivers.

"S…she committed suicide." I sob with trembles.

"When she began to take up for me she got bullies as well, I tried to get her to quit so she didn't have to deal with my problems, but she didn't want me face everything alone. When the bullying became abuse, her parents demanded her to quit being friends with me, and she refused. They went as far as shipping her to a different school, but that never stopped us, we snuck out and met up every night, with a little movie player and snacks, we'd watch the G1 cartoons, and read comics in an abandon park.

What I didn't know was her parents were harsh, always pushing her to be perfect in every way, she had to had perfect grades, perfect posture, perfect looks, and most of all perfect friends. With the bullying, her parents harassment, and being away from me for long periods of time, she snapped.

S…she hung herself in the park we always met at, and left a letter addressed to me. She said she was sorry for not being st..strong enough, for not being strong like me, she said she loved me and she was happy to have met and have me as a friend and sister, and she hopes that maybe in the next life we could be blood sisters…..She ended her letter with one phrase, one we said to each other for good-bye when we had to leave each other:

Till all are one"

* * *

**_T.T I am feeling so many feels right now! Just…just, just NO man NO! DX_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_Hope to see you soon!_**

**_I'm going to go drown in the feels now….._**

**_P.S. The song is called Insanity (Frost mix)_**


	10. Chapter 10

** Warning! Very heated! (O/O)**

After telling the story, I broke out in sobs, my body trembled, and my eyes were becoming raw already, not yet used to crying. Sideswipe just rubs my back soothing me, allowing me to cry, and let it all out.

"After Corrina's death, I closed off completely. I fo..forgot what happiness was, what friendship was and most of all what love was." I sniffle.

"Since her death, I walked around numbly, I felt no happiness, no love, or any positive emotions, just negative emotions. I began to tire of life, I was tired of the sorrow, and the agony, and once I tried to take my life. I plunged an ice pick into my chest, in hopes of piercing my heart, and just my fucking luck I missed my heart and any other vital organ." I chuckle darkly.

I bring a hand up to my chest, right where my bra was, hiding the faded scar. Before I dropped my hand.

"After that I never tried again, I realized how pathetic it was for me just to give up. So I tried to stay alive, enduring the sadness ,hate and pain, just so I could live. I yearn for so much: For the pain to stop, to find a family that loves me, and most of all to know what REAL love is." I say with down casted eyes.

I feel Sideswipe grip my chin within his forefinger and thumb before making me look up at him. His crimson eyes search my violet ones, before without warning he kisses me. Unlike most of the others he's taken from me, that were rough and filled with lust, this one was soft and delicate. Reminding me of a feather casting over my lips, once again I feel something grow in my heart as well as speed it up.

He lips stay on my own longer than most, and surprisingly to myself and Sideswipe, I respond. Inexperiencedly I kiss back, my kiss filled with hesitance and nervousness, my heart flutters in a way I don't understand, but for some reason it makes me kiss more confidently, yet keeping a slight shy caress. My heart begins to throb as a sea of unknown emotions swirl in my being, making nausea fill me slightly, as the onslaught of emotions twirl and grow.

The longer our lips touch, the more my eyes droop, and after a while my eyes are shut. I feel Sideswipe pull me closer, and he places my right hand on his cheek, his own hand resting on mine. As we kiss the emotions get stronger, and our kiss grows deeper. My breathing begins to grow heavy as my heart beats in my chest like the beating of a humming birds wings.

Then Sideswipe slides his tongue over my lips, in don't respond confused by the action. He then grips my back-end, making me gasp in surprise, allowing him entrance into my mouth. His tongue caresses over my own, and at first I don't respond nervous and shy at the sudden change of pace, but after he caresses my tongue for a few moments I respond. Our breathing becomes heavier and the kiss becomes more heated, I find my hands resting on his shoulders, while I straddle his lap, and my weight on my knees as I sit up slightly to where my head is at a taller angle than Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe hands travel up and down my waist, before resting on my back-end, my head becomes fuzzy, as we get lost in the kiss. Finally we break away from each other, I pant out heavily, my violet eyes a shade lighter giving a slight pink tint to them, while Sideswipe's crimson eyes glow brightly.

My heart is fluttering so much, It feels as if it could leave my chest. I take in a few deep breaths, before I begin to crave his lips back on my own. At the same time we slam our lips together, this time rougher more demanding, I sit down on his lap, no longer able to hold myself up, my chest pressed tightly against his, as we try to get impossible closer. My hands run down his torso, and I feel the ripples of the holoforms abs, my hand reach up into his shirt as my fingers graze along his abdomen. With my move, Sideswipe explores my body as well, he runs his hands from at my back-end and up, before his hands run up my bare sides making me shiver, he pulls me impossibly closer to him, one hand at the back of my neck as he arches over me, he pulls away from my lips, before he trails kisses down my neck and collar-bone, before nipping between where my neck and shoulder meet, getting a gasp from me.

He puts his lips back onto my own, and our tongues battle for dominance. We kiss for minutes before I pull away, trying to catch my breath. As I catch my breath I look at the holoform I'm currently straddling. Sideswipe rakes his eyes over my shirtless body, before they land on my bra, he pauses, before looking into my eyes. Then without a warning he slams his lips harshly against mine, I let out a moan when he deepens the kiss, and grips my back-end tightly.

I pull away and kiss down his jaw, before I pull off his shirt with his help. My fingers run over he scar at his chest, before a kiss over the long jagged scar. He lets out a groan, before he grips my chin and kisses me roughly, before pulling away.

"W…we s..should stop." He pants out his crimson eyes rake over my chest, when he notices my bra becoming looser from a rip on the side.

I give him another kiss, before nodding with labored breaths.

"Alright." I pant out my voice sounding husky.

His eyes dilate and he slams his lips down on my own once more, and we have another heated make out session, before he pulls away again.

"O..okay we really need to stop." He pants out as he kisses down my neck.

I let out soft moans with each kiss, as well as nodding. I look into his eyes, as he looks into my own. We kiss one finally time, this time the kiss is soft, and filled with different unknown emotions. I move my position, and I lay my head against his scarred chest, and close my eyes, as my heart rate slows back to it's normal pace, but the strange burning emotion in my core stays fading only slightly.

"Your mine Karly, you belong to me and no one else, and I'm going to keep you all to myself." He growls huskily in my ear.

I nod, my eyes droop in exhaustion, the day catching up with me. Just when I'm about to drift off into a peaceful sleep I whisper unconsciously.

"Yours." And with that I drop off into sleep.

The next morning, I find myself embraced securely by a figure. Looking around I realize I'm in Sideswipe's alt, the seat adjusted to make a bed of sorts. Feeling a slight draft, I look to my chest only for my eyes to widen, next to me is my ripped bra, leaving my breasts exposed. I quickly cross my arms over my chest, before searching around for something to cover with. My eyes land on Sideswipe's shirt that I had taken from him the night before, quickly I reach over, mindful of the secure embrace on my waist, before I slip from his hold. I sit up, sitting up I look over to the sleeping holoform.

_"Hmmm I figured it would've turned off when he sleeps, guess they are meant to be as realistic as possible."_

I move my arm away from my breasts, and pull the shirt over my head. Pulling the shirt over my head easily, I look over to the holoform only to see Sideswipe staring heatedly at me. My face burns bright red, and then gets even brighter when I remember last night.

Sideswipe noticing my blush smirks, before sitting up. He crawls over to me with a smirk, only for me to wiggle back, my back soon hits where the back seat is supposed to be. The without warning a seatbelt wraps around me, getting a surprised yelp from me. I narrow my eyes and scowl at Sideswipe, he moves closer to me, and pulls me closer when he removes the seatbelts from me, making sure to go really, really slow near my breasts.

_"Oh well what do you know, Sideswipe can be a pervert."_

I growl at him with my eyes narrowed, he only smirks, before falling back onto his back and pulling me onto him. I find myself straddling him, and hands gripping my waist, which is VERY close to my ass. I glare down at him, before yelping when he pulls me with a free hand down towards his lips. My lip land upon his own, he runs his tongue over my lips, and I stubbornly refuse, he nips my lip and I allow him excess with a gasp. He wrestles with my tongue for 5 minutes, getting us back to panting, before he pulls away.

"Your mine." He smirks and runs his hand into my…well his shirt.

He sits up to where I straddle his waist, and my leg wrap around him. He hunches over me and runs kisses up my stomach, before stopping just below my breasts. His hands are resting on my thighs, before he grips my butt hard, chuckling when I let out a squeak.

Finally he quits his make-out session with me, leaving me in a flustered state as I glare at him.

"You do you think you are?" I hiss threateningly.

"Sideswipe, and your Karly, MY femme." He says in a 'duh' tone, almost reminding me off his other self, except his voice is deeper than the other Sideswipe's at least judging from the very few series of Transformers that had him, well his voice is similar to the movie Sideswipe, just rougher and more...

**Sexy**

_"Fuck off!"_

I growl irritated at the voice, and Sideswipe when he pulls me in for a surprise kiss

"Don't act like you didn't like it." He smirks.

I flush, before looking away from him. He chuckles before scooting back over to me.

"Lift the shirt up." He commands.

I glare at him.

"Just let me see your side, I need to check the stitching. We got pretty wild last-night, well VERY close to it, so I need to make sure you didn't rip a stitch." He says.

I huff, before lifting the shirt showing him the stitches. He nods in satisfaction, before looking over to me when I let out an 'ehem'

"I need to go to a clothing store, my shirt is stained with blood and ripped, and my bra is ripped as well." I say crossing my arms.

He nods, before he fizzles another shirt on, the one I have on staying in it's place.

"Alright but I'm not going to leave you on your own, especially because of what happened last night."

My memory goes back to Sunstreaker.

_"I wonder if he'll show up again? I sure as hell hope not!"_

**Lies**

_"NO!"_

**Fine whatever helps you sleep at night.**

I let out a huff for both my annoying inner voice and Sideswipe.

"Fine, fine." I say.

"And please for the love of God, keep your hands to yourself." I say to him.

He grins roguishly.

"I won't as long as you don't tempt me." He says.

"Got it, no tempting." I check my fingers.

_"Not like I ever did in the first place."_

"So we leaving now?" I question

He nods, before the seats shift back into their normal states, getting a yelp from me when I land in the passenger seat upside down. I pull my shirt down from off my stomach before growling at the mech.

"A little warning would have been nice." I snarl.

He casts me a glance from his spot in the passenger seat, before smirking lightly as he sends me wink. I let out an irritated groan:

_"This day is going to SUCK!"_

* * *

**_Well that was a VERY sexual chapter…..XD WAY different from what I normally do.. ;D_**

**_Tell me what you think through review or PM which ever works for you._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all laterz!_**

**_This chapter was shorter than any of the others I usually do on this story, but I wanted to save the shopping scene for the next chappy. DX So sorry for the shortness._**


	11. Chapter 11

When we got to the clothing store, I hurriedly went to the women's clothing. Knowing I have clothes back at base I grab only a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white skinny jeans. With the set in my arms, I walk over to the isle containing the bras and underwear.

As I shop, Sideswipe follows behind, glaring at any guys looking my way. I shake my head at his possessiveness but say nothing. Searching through the racks of bras I grab several plain ones, either being black, white, or grey. Before turning back to Sideswipe, only to flush. He was holding up black lingerie set, with a leering grin.

"No, absolutely not!" I snap

He chuckles before putting it back.

"You sure?" He questions.

I growl, before rushing to the check-out isle. Sideswipe quickly buys the clothes before handing me the bag. I stalk passed him, and walk straight out to his alt, before staring at him when he gets into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going now?" I question tilting my head curiously.

"Base, I have a mission in 1 hour." He says.

I nod, before looking out the window as scenery passes by as Sideswipe drives. 30 minutes later, we make it into the base, getting greeted by Soundwave.

**_"Sup brohs! Where have yah been?"_** He questions.

Sideswipe after transforming looks to me, then to Soundwave.

**_"Out." _**Sideswipe says coldly, before walking away.

**_"That's one cold dude." _**Soundwave says watching him leave.

"Yeah well you don't know him like I do." I mutter.

**_"So I guess that means you know his place in the family now?" _**Soundwave questions.

I scratch the back of my head.

"You could say that…" I say.

**_"So what place did he get? He better not be a brother, because I'm supposed to be the awesome brother." _**He says with a pout.

"No your good, he's not even in the family." I say.

**_"Then if he isn't apart of the family what is he?" _**Soundwave questions.

"Bro, think about it…" I say.

He goes quiet, before his optics brighten suddenly.

**_"WAIT! You mean to tell me….." _**He exclaims with a trail off.

"Not really, but he has laid claim on me, and I may have accepted it." I say sheepishly.

Then his frame goes rigged.

**_"Wait! You two were gone for a night…DID YOU?!" _**

"No, we didn't."

**But you were VERY close**

_"Shut up!"_

**_"Oh good, I thought big brother Soundwave would have to beat up a mech that stole my lil sis's innocence." _**He sighs.

I chuckle.

"Such a good bro." I smile.

"Say…Where are your cassettes?" I question.

**_"Ravage and Frenzy are on recon, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are out and…ah….Rumble…he…he's missing." _**Soundwave says sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say

**_"Me too little dudette, me too."_**

"So, what's the mission about?" I question hoping to change the subject.

**_"Oh! Megatron, Starscream, and Sideswipe are going to go investigate a sighting of one of the Autobots, a human had claimed on the news that a giant metal begin attack him, and we know it wasn't one of our own….So that leaves the Autobots." _**He says.

I nod.

**_"Say, dudette?" _**

"Yeah?" I question.

**_"Do you like…um I don't know love Sideswipe?" _**He questions innocently

I freeze.

"I…I don't know, I don't really know what love is, I'm sure I've felt it, but I wouldn't be able to place it." I say with a sigh.

He nods in understanding.

**_"Alright, I was just wondering, you get happier when you're with him." _**He points out to me.

I shrug.

"I guess I do huh?" I chuckle.

**_"Hey guys!" _**I hear a familiar voice say.

"Sup Breaks!" I grin.

**_"Oh you know, absolutely nothing." _**He chuckles.

"So what can we do for ya Breaky?" I smirk.

**_"There's um a package I found in alley way that I was checking out because I picked up an Autobot signal. I've scanned the package and there is nothing dangerous in it, so here. The package it's addressed to you, not sure who it's from." _**He says puzzled, holding out the box.

I nod, and take the package into my hands, it was a box wrapped in Deadpool comic wrapping paper, with a yellow bow on top, and a card addressed to me.

"Um, this is a really awesome looking gift, but what if…I don't know…I GET BLOWN UP!" I exclaim.

**_"Good-question." _**Soundwave points out.

**_"Fine fine I'll throw it away." _**Breakdown reaches down to grab the package only for me to snap it away from him.

"Mine!" I say like the birds in finding Nemo.

**_"But."_**

"Mineminemine." I cackle out running away.

**_"Dude you broke our human." _**Soundwave says punching Breaks in the shoulder as I run away with my package.

**_"She was broken when I found her." _**He says watching after me.

I run down the halls holding the package, after running for a while, I run into something, making me yelp. Looking up I find myself looking into a blue optic. I jump up onto my feet, before snatching my package up.

"HI SHOCKWAVE! BYE SHOCKWAVE!" I shout

He looks at me with a baffled look, before shrugging. Running for another few moment, I get to Sideswipe's quarters. Getting on a stepping stool, I jump up and hit several numbers, before the door swishes open.

"Sideswipe really needs a keypad at my level." I mutter.

Stalking into the room, I collapse onto my blow up mattress with a sigh.

"OH SWEET SWEET BED HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" I cry out dramatically, before remembering my package.

Staring at the package several thoughts run through my head.

_"What if it's a puppy?! Or or maybe more Deadpool stuff! But what if I get hurt…Well if you put it that way…NO PAIN NO GAME!"_

With that I tear open the package, puzzled I come across a fancy bag, feeling around inside I feel something fabric, confused I pull it out. The cloth looks to be black and gold with hints of yellow, arranging it so I can figure out what it is I cry out in horror before dropping it like I got burned.

"NO MAN! NO!" I cry out holding my eyes.

"Someone sent me fucking lingerie! NO MAN! NO BUENO!" I cry out in horror.

"My eyes! They burn!" I say dramatically.

Kicking the inappropriate clothing of the bed with my foot, I search back into the box, only to find a letter. Cautiously I open it only to see a piece of paper with writing:

_Hey Hot Stuff!_

_So I was thinking, you really do look good in yellow, and red, AND black. So I figure I get'cha a lil something._

_Hope you wear it for me one day my hot cookie._

_Sunstreaker~_

I stare at the letter, blankly.

_"I can't fucking believe this!"_

I stare at the letter a moment longer before something catches my attention:

_P.S. Meet me at the alley 9:30_

I snarl before crumpling up the letter only for something to drop. I stare at it, before I cry out in absolute horror.

"MY EYES! KILL IT BURN IT WITH FIRE!" I run to the other side of the room, glaring at the object.

It mocks me, such a small little packet, just looking at it burns my eyes.

"He sent me lingerie! And as if it couldn't get much worse…IT DID! He sent a fucking condom!" I screech.

"I'm going to fucking kill that mech! I'm going to suffocate him with that damn lingerie, before shoving the condom down his fucking throat, fucking perverted bastard!" I snarl enraged.

"But first….."

Several minutes later…

I'm decked out in heavy clothing, gloves on my hands, and a metal prong I got from Starscream's lab, and a mask I got from God knows where. Slowly I approach the little packet, before I picking it up with the prongs, while making Darth Vader noises.

"Contaminated object: Secured" I say in my other universe Soundwave voice.

Slowly I walk to the trash can, before I quickly drop the packet into the trash where the lingerie lays, before running away like a mad woman. I leap onto my bed, and stare at the trash can almost like it could catch on fire any moment now.

"Why me?!" I groan.

Sitting up I grab my sketch book, and supplies before drawing. 2 hours later I managed to draw several doodles of me strangling Sunstreaker, another of him in the lingerie just out of spite, and a very detailed drawing of Sideswipe. Looking over at the clock it reads 8:30.

_"Nope, not going to do it!"_

30 minutes pass, and I've drawn another doodle of Sunstreaker getting killed by me. I grin at my pictures in satisfaction. Looking back at the clock it reads 9:00

_"Nope!"_

**You know you want to**

_"No!"_

**You're a horrible liar**

_"Okay so what?"_

**Just go**

_"YOU CRAZY! What if he like RAPES me or something?!_

**I wouldn't be called rape if you lik…..**

_"HOLD UP THERE! Okay little voice you went TOO far! I would NOT like it! _

**But you have to admit he's hot**

_"So? Sideswipe's hot, but that doesn't mean anything."_

**So you admit it**

_"Yeah, yeah, so what… yeah I think Sideswipe is hot, in fact I think he's a sexy beast, but that doesn't mean anything."_

**Oh really? Considering you two almos…**

_"LALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Wow you know we have like a Deadpool thing going here, your like the little voice that makes comments in my head…..Wow I'm more insane then I thought….."_

**But an awesome insane.**

_"I like the way you think."_

**Well you should…we are the same person…**

_"Ah…but that's what YOU think!"_

**I'm mildly tripped out now**

5 minutes of inner conversation with myself, I decide to go find Sunstreaker, only to beat the shit out of him.

"Well after a minutes discussion with MYSELF, I guess I should go…..Wait….What if I get picked up by the Autobots, cause you know, in the fanfictions the main chic does something stupid and gets themselves kidnapped…That would be so cliché."

I pause.

"HOLY SHIT I'M LIKE DEADPOOL! I have a little voice in my head, I have a bad past, AND I'm like a fourth wall breaker, CAUSE I'M IN A COMIC!" I cackle.

_"Oh the irony. I really need to get off what I'm on….I wonder if Sideswipe drugged me? Nah he doesn't seem like the type, his twin on the other hand…."_

**TIME SKIP:**

"I can't believe I fucking here." I mutter pissed off at myself.

I hear foot steps, before a familiar figure comes out of the shadows a leering smirk on their face.

"Cookie!" Sunstreaker grins.

"Oh you're here." I say unenthusiastically.

"Aw come on babe, don't be that way." He coos.

"Whatever, I came here to tell you off, but suddenly I lost interest, so I'm going to go." I growl.

I begin to stalk away.

"Fucking touch me mech I'll drop you into a pool of paint thinner!" I snarl when he begins to smirk.

He holds up his hands in surrender, and smirk on his face.

"As long as you're the one to repaint me." He purrs.

"Whatever." I mumble walking away.

"What? I don't get a good-bye kiss?" He sneers.

"No." I snap.

"Please?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"But you could do that for me."

"Your disgusting."

"No, I just know what I want, and that's you." He says seriously.

The sudden seriousness in his voice, makes me stop and look at him.

"Why me?" I question.

"Why not? You already know about us Cybertronians, and you haven't flipped scrap, plus you're hot." He says.

"Teh, whatever, I'm leaving." I mutter.

"Alright thats cool, see ya around hot stuff." I faintly hear the sound of disappointment in his voice, but I choose to ignore it, even if a small part of me wants to go back to him.

Stalking down the streets, a commotion catches my attention. Curious I walk closer to the source, only to come across an old beaten down building with people crowding into it. Interested I walk inside the building, instantly heavy rock music fills my ears, and the sounds of people cheering catches my attention. Looking around, I find I'm surrounded by people, looking over a rail I see two people fighting.

I watch with interest as the two men in the ring brutally punch and kick each other. Blood drips to the ground as each punch it thrown. Finally after 20 minutes of none stop fighting, one of the men over-powers the other, and snaps his neck. The crowd goes crazy, and I can't help but grow even more interested. I watch as fight after fight passes, a man either dying or getting close to it. The padding of the fighting arena is covered with dry blood, and the ropes are stained brown from dried up blood. a musky like smell almost like dust, fills the air, as well as sweat and blood, and something inside of me enjoys it.

**"WELCOME TO THE KILLER'S PLAYGROUND!" **A man speaks into a microphone as he walks onto the floors of the ring.

Everyone around cheers, and whoops in thrilling excitement. An electricity current seems to zip through the building, built from the people's excitement, this current makes my hair stand up on end

**"HERE AT THE KILLER'S PLAYGROUND YOU CAN FIGHT TILL YOU HEART'S DESIRE!**

**Having a bad day? Have a tough life? Are you full of rage or hate or maybe even both? Or maybe your low on cash?**

**Either way Killer's Playground is the perfect place to release tension, and get cash**

**But be warned losing may cost you your life!**

**Now, if you wish to join our little family feel free to sign up in the back. Or you can just watch the fights from a safe angle."**

And with my full interest captured, I begin walking to the back.

* * *

**_OH SNAP! She better not be doing what I think she's doing._**

**_I bet you thought she would have a moment with Sunny huh? Not yet she will but not yet!_**

**_Now I'm sure you caught on, that Sides and Karly will be together, but this story I have planned is to be a Side/Oc/Sunny, just a little twisted up. ;D_**

**_Even though Karly can be pretty depressing at time, she does have her moments, where she's just…Um…Karly. XD SO weird using my name for a character and talking about that character._**

**_I like to have a little comic relief every now and then, but those of you that like darker stuff, don't worry it WILL get dark, at least I hope...XD_**

**_Sunstreaker's personality is going to be somewhat similar to the normal Sideswipe's personality only more of a smart-ass, dark and perverted. He's cocky, and when he wants something he'll go after it, something he shares in common with Sideswipe. He is not afraid of killing, in fact if he wants something he'll have no problem getting rid of a problem, in fact he'll enjoy it._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think! _**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Laters!_**


	12. Chapter 12

I knew what I was doing, I knew it was a foolish idea, yet somehow I didn't care. For so long I was numb, and since Sideswipe came into my life I wasn't as numb, but still had that one annoying bit of numbness. That numbness yearned for a thrill, and I planned to feed the numbness with a thrill, one I knew perfectly how to do: Fight.

I walked calmly to the back of the building, at a dented up metal desk was a man. In front of him was another man just around the age of 24 at the least, he was sighing up just as I was about to do. When the man left, I walked up to the booth, and the man at the desk looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" He questions gruffly.

"I'm signing up" I say simply, coldly.

He laughs.

"This isn't no place for a kid, go back home." He says waving me off.

I stand there, holding my ground.

"I want to sign up." I say

He looks over at me.

"Is this a way to rebel? Parents refuse to let you go to a party or something?" He says.

I give him a blank look.

"My parents are dead, they were murdered." I say casually.

His eyes widen.

"Shit kid! Alright I let you sign up, but I need some reasons why you want to sign." He says.

I nod in agreement.

"My parents were murdered, the rest of my family didn't want me so they sent my off to an orphanage. Got bullied, abused, and just about everything you can think of. My first and only friend that I loved like a sister committed suicide, because she was getting bullied for taking up for me. And I have no clue what love is, all I know is numb, and right now the numbness wants thrill." I say coldly.

He stares at me, before handing me a clipboard.

"Here. Sign this, pick yourself a stage name, and NEVER use your real name here. If you do become well known, peeps will try to take you out when you least expect it. And since you're a teenager, and a chick, I'd advise you hide you gender somehow, costume or somethin, we have a couple younger fighters that do that here." He says.

I nod, before taking the clipboard. I take a pen off from the desk and fill out the sheet, before handing it back to the man.

"Name's Jerry, you'll get your first fight tomorrow night, take care of yourself kid." He says.

I nod, before walking away.

"Oh! Come back for a sec kid!" Jerry shouts.

I turn around and walk back to him, I watch as he reaches into his pocket, before handing me a roll of something.

"I don't normally do this but: That roll of cash contains $500, use it to get the stuff ya need. Don't worry about payin it back, I own this place anyways, I've got enough money." He says with a grin.

I give him a nod before smirking.

"Thanks Jerry, see ya tomorrow!" I say saluting.

He chuckles.

"I look forward to seeing ya, be sure to win." He says.

I chuckle.

"I can only hope." I say with a mutter but loud enough he can here.

With the cash tucked into my pockets, I decide to do a little late night shopping.

_"Sideswipe's going to be pissed when he finds that I snuck out. Eh whatever the mech can go suck one." _

I stalk out of the building, and out into the streets. Looking around I flip my hood over my head, before stuffing my hands into my still dirty hoodie, and walking down the sidewalk.

"Back so soon cookie?" I hear a voice leer at me.

I turn my head down towards the alley and see Sunstreaker leaning against the wall with a sexy smirk on his face.

"You wish." I sneer.

He chuckles.

"Yeah, I do." He grins at me.

I shake my head before continuing on.

"Hey!" He shouts.

I turn back to him.

"What?" I question boredly.

"Where ya goin? I could take you some where if you need it." He offers with a grin.

"Why? Your not going to murder me or something right?" I question.

He chuckles.

"No, but I'm bored and I'd like to get to know my cookie more." He smirks roguishly.

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Fine." I cave.

He grins.

"I was hopin you'd say that."

At that moment a black with red and yello decals pulls up with a rev, I stare at it a moment, before getting in the door pops open. Quickly the door shuts, and the seatbelt snakes around me, and the holoform fizzles into the seat.

"Hold tight hot stuff!" He grins before speeding off.

I let out a grunt when I slam back into the seat at the force, before glaring at the holoform. He shrugs at me with a smirk.

"What? I warned ya."

"So where to?" He questions.

"Sports store, costume store, then a medical store." I say simply.

He give me a look.

"You plan on murdering someone or something? Cause if you are I'd join ya." He says.

"No, I just need some stuff from there is all." I say with a slight smirk.

We go into a silence, Sunstreaker looking over at me once in a while, before he gestures me over.

"What?" I question looking over at him.

"Come here." He waves from his seat.

I move closer with a questioning look, before I let out a hitched breath when something slams onto my lips. Sunstreaker grips my hands within his hands and brings me closer as he kisses me, with a lick to my lower lip he pulls away with a leering smirk.

"Damn I've wanted to do that." He growls out.

I snarl at him with a glare, getting a smirk from him.

"Damn your sexy when your pissed." He says before running a hand through his black hair.

"Fucker." I mutter.

He chuckles before his alt comes to a stop.

"Welp were here." He says popping open the passage door.

I step out quickly, before walking straight into the Sports store that look like a mixture of a sport and weapons store. When I walk in the smell of leather and another smell fills my nose. Looking around I follow the signs that will take me to the fighting stuff.

Walking into an isle, I grab a package of hand wraps for fighting, as well as a black sports bra and a pair of purple shorts. Walking into another isle, something grabs my attention: A sword.

Interested I pick it up, getting a good look at it I realize it's a katana. The sheath was black with silver metal decals, the hilt of the katana was black leather and had silver ribbons intertwined with it, removing the blade from the sheath, I see just a plan dull silver blade. Looking at it for a moment longer I put it back onto the rack, before heading to the check out.

Once I bought the wrappings and clothing, I walk over to the costume store which was about a block away. Walking inside the store, I look around, before going to the masks wanting to follow Jerry's advice.

Looking through all of the masks, I let out a sigh at not finding any that catch my attention. Quickly discarding the thought of getting a mask, I look around the store interested in the Halloween stuff. Before coming across contacts, looking at all of the different colors, I quickly become disinterested in them. Looking into a mirror, I stare at my violet eyes, just as I was about to turn away from the mirror something catching my immediate attention. In the middle of my iris around my pupil was a glowing strand of neon green, nothing really noticeable but noticeable for me.

I furrow my eyebrows together, wondering why that's there, before I shrug.

_"Whatever. Nothing I need to worry about."_

Leaving the costume store empty handed, go next door into the medical store. The smell of cleaning supplies hit my nose and I wrinkle my nose at the strength of the smell. Looking around, I grab 10 large packages of bandages, peroxide, alcohol, and 5 bottles of pain relievers, as well as a stitching kit, and a first-aid kit. With my supplies I check out, the total of all the supplies being $200, leaving me with about $300 something dollars. With my bags, I stop when I see Sunstreaker leaned against his alt in front of the store.

"So what's with all the stuff any ways?" He questions.

"That is none of your concern." I say simply.

"Ouch." He says mockingly.

I ignore him and begin walking.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" He questions with a suggestive smirk.

"You wish mech." I snap.

He chuckles.

"But seriously, do you need me to drop you off somewhere?" He questions.

"No, I've got it, besides I'm not having you drive me to the Nemesis, that would be stupid." I say

He shrugs. I stare at him a moment, before I begin walking off. I spend about 30 minutes of walking, just about to make it out of town, before I hear foot-steps.

_"Damn it! I can't go one day. ONE day without creeps following me"_

**Well you are a GIRL, that is walking out in the dark.**

_"Not very helpful!"_

I hear wolf calls behind me, and chuckles.

"Remember us babe?" I hear a voice sneer, then I pain on the back of my head.

I fall to the ground, my vision blurred, before I look up disoriented at my attackers. It was the 4 boys with an extra person with them.

The leader smirks down at me.

"Fuck er' up." He grins.

I feel a kick to my gut, and I gag out. Then a cold hard surface hits my ribs, making a snap. Looking up slowly in pain I see a pipe, I let out a pained groan, before I force myself up when they quit. My eyes narrow and I feel something creep into my heart, and I begin to smirk.

"What the fuck are you smirking about bitch!" I hear the one I knocked in the head with a lid shouts.

Looking around, my heart rate increase, and the thrill in my heart grows. The pain soon begins to dull, and then the voice speaks.

**Kill them.**

I chuckle darkly, before I charge at the closest one. Kicking him in the gut he gags before throwing up. I lean back quickly as a pipe narrowly misses my head, snapping back up I snatch the pipe from the boy's hand and slam it into his skull with a crack. He lets out a scream before going out cold, one boy punches me in the face, busting my lip. Staggering to the side, I sway I bit before looking at him: Blood is dripping from my lip, and I wipe it away with a chuckle.

"That the best ya got?" I laugh with wide eyes.

He moves to punch me again, only for me to slam the pipe into his chest, making a sickening crack. Satisfaction along with sadistic joy fills me. Faintly inside of me I know this is wrong, REALLY wrong, but now I can't bring myself to care, because now I want to cause pain, I no longer want to receive it.

The boy falls back with a thump, as he curls up in pain. I look to the other four, and smirk darkly.

"Who's next." I say tilting my head to the side.

One of them snarls, before charging me with a knife. I dodge his careless attack, and knee him in the stomach, before slamming the tip of the pip into his stomach as he falls. He gags before choking up blood, and I smile. Sway side to side with the pipe in my hand, I begin to twirling it around in my hand, before throwing it up and catching it.

The finally three stare at me, before the newer boy runs off, while the leader shouts out in rage. Looking to the leader I grin.

"How's the shoulder?" I question tilting my head.

**Finish it**

And with that I run at him, I slam the pipe into his face, before he cries out in agony as his jaw and nose breaks. I laugh, before moving to the other, I drop the pipe, and punch him in the gut, then bringing my knee up into his face as he doubles up.

**Make them bleed! Make them hurt!**

With all of them down, I stalk over to the leader. I kneel down to him as he look at me through tears.

"You ffuckin bitsh." He tries to say but whisper because of his broken.

"How does it feel?" I laugh before standing.

I stalk over to the unconscious boy with the knife, before grabbing it up. The leader crawls back, looking at me with fear. I tap the knife in my hand, before squatting down to the boy's level with a grin, as my busted mouth bleeds.

I drive the knife into his shoulder, getting a scream, then I twist it before hitting it deeper into his shoulder with a laugh.

"From now on no more nice Karly! Fuck with me even once I'll kill you!" I sneer twisting it even more as the boy screams.

"You have 2 strikes I see you again, I make you squeal like a pig, then gut you like one." And with that I stand up and walk away.

Leaving the sidewalk, I walk across the street before something catches my eyes in the window: My eyes. My violet eyes where almost completely covered in the neon green, looking at it a begin to laugh, the pain and the thrill in my heart making me feel almost high.

"I bet your so proud of me!" I call into the sky with a laugh.

I clutch my head and laugh.

"I tried! I really did! But now I don't care! Next person to so much as touch me, I'll beat them to a pulp, no more nice me! Why should I be? The Autobots aren't." I laugh before going quiet.

"No more, I've had enough." I whisper with narrowed eyes.

I look back over across the street before growling when I see my bags. Quickly I run back over there and grab them, before carrying back on my way to base. With that though in mind, I stop, looking to my hands I see blood, looking back to my reflection I see my green eyes, and my bleeding lip.

"Well going back to base can wait. Besides Sides will most likely have a fit, might as well enjoy my freedom." I chuckle.

Looking around I spot a park, it was poorly lit, the lights were flickering, and the equipment was rusted and dented. With a shrug I walk over to it, before collapsing onto my ass with a wince.

"My rib is all fucked up." I hiss in pain.

Lifting my shirt, I see my side is badly bruised, and my stitches we reopened and looked to be becoming infected.

Laying my head back, I look up at the stars.

"What the fuck is wrong with me! I pretty much just put a group of kids my age in comas, and I don't feel a lick of guilt. Strangely I feel…Great." I whisper.

Looking down at my neck, I see the Allspark shard handing limply. Only it looks different, instead of being a coppery color, I was a dull black, the Cybertronian marking were sharp and more….Scary.

"Strange." I mutter.

Touching it, I feel immense evil come from it, making me yank my hand back.

"So this universe I effecting the Allspark? So that means it could be effecting me… Or it could be me effecting the Allspark…"

This a sigh I rip it off.

"I'll let Megatron hand onto this, my negative energy is probably messing with it."

With that in mind I stuff it into my pocket, before my head snaps over when I hear a loud crunch. My eyes widen in surprise at what I see. A mech with crimson eyes, his frame black, and his upper half having red decals while his lower half had yellow decals.

My heart speeds up, the mech no doubt good looking, even with the dark aura about him. And though my heart sped up, it doesn't skip a beat like it does in Sideswipe's presence.

Quickly I stand to my feet, as the mech approaches with a smirk. A strange feeling runs over me, before I quickly dismiss it. Then before I know, it I'm pinned to the tree, by a very familiar holoform.

"Karly." Sunstreaker whispers huskily.

"W…why are you following me?" I question with a gulp.

"Like I said, I know what I want, and that's YOU." He says before moving my arms above my head.

I try to fight his hold, but he only chuckles.

"You know you want me as well, after all you want my brother. Whatever belongs to my brother belongs to me. Even though my brother blocked me, I can still feel his emotions." He says adding a very wide smirk.

I flush when I know what he means.

"I have to say, I've never known a femme that can rile up my brother like that." He says.

"I want you, just as my brother wants you. But the both of us can't have you now can we?" He questions.

"W…why not, you are twins, so that means you share a mate." I question, not really liking the whole 'only one of s can have you thing.'

Much to my annoyance my heart beats in my chest quickly, and my mouth becomes dry. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm attracted to Sunstreaker, but that isn't good….Or is it?

Sunstreaker chuckles.

"Smart, hot, and knows how to defend herself. My, my you are quite the catch cookie." He grins

"By the way what you did to those insects was sexy." He purrs in my ear, causing me to shiver.

He flushes against me, and uses one hand to hold my wrists, and the other to hold my waist. He nips down my neck, getting shivers from me and gasps. The attraction grows stronger the longer I stay with him, until it is as strong as the attraction I feel for Sideswipe.

My violet eyes, still with fading flecks of neon green, become hazy in the emotion I now know as lust. When Sunstreaker's lips land on my own, I respond, my emotions twirling in my heart like a mass storm. He continues to greedily kiss me before pulling away, with a smirk.

"Can't deny it now." He says nipping my ear.

Then the holoform fizzles out of existence, and I'm suddenly clutched by a large servo. I find myself looking into crimson optics, I bring my hand up and run my fingers softly over Sunstreaker's face, he shutters his optics, before deciding to keep them closed. My fingers then run over his audios, and he shivers with a groan, before his optics snap open.

**_"Very sensitive area babe, unless you want to get it on I'd suggest you quit that."_** He says casting me a lustful look.

I snap my hands back before looking away with a blush.

"Sorry." I say.

He shrugs.

"Why are you and Sideswipe, even interested in me? I don't really see anything all that interesting about me, I have no parents, no rich giant house, I'm not that pretty, and my life sucks." I say casting **_him a look._**

**_"Ah but that's why we like you, fucked up people are general with other fucked up people. You, Sides, and I we make a great trio."_** He smirks.

I tilt my head.

"I thought only one of you can have me?" I question with a grin.

He chuckles.

**_"Maybe, maybe not. But if Sides had his way it would be that way. Fragger left the Autobots and didn't even come get me. He thought I betrayed him when I didn't, pit I didn't even know of Optimus's plan to kill him."_** Sunstreaker says.

**_"So I'm kinda having abandonment issues right now." _**He snorts.

My eyes soften, before they become questioning.

"Won't Optimus notice your long absence?"

**_"Nah, the rod-sucker suspects me up betrayal, so I try to stay away from the base, so I don't get missions that will get me killed off." _**

An emotion flare up in me at the thought of him getting killed.

"Then why don't you switch sides, you are after all already being suspected. Might as well switch while you can." I say.

**_"I won't be accepted, Sideswipe already wants to kill me, if we didn't have the bond he would've done it already. Plus I'm not exactly good-guy material, I like killing and I do it well." _**He says.

He casts a glance down at me.

**_"You're not going to lecture me on how killing bad or something right?" _**

I shrug.

"Why should I Considering what I did earlier. Plus I've already killed someone." I say

He casts me a curious look.

**_"Really when?"_**

"I was 5, I stab the man that murdered my parents, and raped my mother's corpse." I say.

A disgusted look comes up on his face.

**_"I may like killing, but rape isn't my thing, that's more of Rodimus's." _**He says.

I growl.

'Wouldn't I know. Fucker tried to rape me, when I was first caught, had the Decepticons not showed up, I would have been raped and Sides would've been forced to watch it." I snarl.

His optics harden.

**_"They can try, I'll slaughter 'em all if they so much as look at you wrong." _**He snarls sending a shiver through me.

Feeling a little daring I smirk.

"Your pretty sexy when your being protective." I wink.

He chuckles.

**_"Not even a say together and I've already corrupted you." _**He says.

I laugh.

"Some of that was your brother. He steals kisses when he get a chance, and I'm pretty sure if he got another chance he'd frag me." I mutter in annoyance.

**_"Score one for cookie! You managed to make my brother a pervert without even trying. Pit when he was an Autobot Arcee, Chromia, Flare-up, and even Elita, were always trying to get his attention." _**He says with jealousy.

"Someone sounds a little jealous." I tease.

He looks down at me.

**_"It's just he was always the center of attention, never one did anyone look at me." _**He growls.

I reach up and peck him on the lips.

"Well now I'm looking at you, so there is no need to be jealous." I say seriously.

His optics soften.

**_"Your one of a kind Cookie."_**

"Damn straight." I grin.

**_"But your wrong on having a reason to be jealous…..He gets more time with you." _**He says.

I chuckle.

"I'll sneak out more. I mean I need to try to be with you both, you are twins, and you do share mates, whether you two like it or not. Also if you can't be a Decepticon, what about going neutral?" I smile.

He grins.

**_"Sounds like a plan."_**

About that time we hear a snarl, immediately my attention as well as Sunny's goes to the source. Sunny smirks, and panic fills me.

"S..sideswipe?!"

* * *

**_OH SNAP MAN! Karly is SCREWED!_**

**_I dig the little love triangle thing they got going, even though they know they have to share, they don't. XD Oh twins, you crack me up._**

**_I wonder how Sideswipe will react seeing Karly with his twin?_**

**_Anyways PLEASE review!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. Sorry for any extreme errors, I didn't have enough time to spell check and what not, I have to manage a garage sale :/_**


	13. Chapter 13

My heart jumps at seeing Sideswipe, before it falls when I notice the anger in optics. I watch in horror as his servo transforms into a blade before he narrows his optics angrily.

**_"Put. Karly. Down." _**He snarls with the threat of death in his tone.

Sunstreaker only smirks before looking to me.

**_"So that's your name? Huh. Karly…I like it." _**He rolls my name on his glossa, and I suppress a shiver of delight.

I say nothing, I just switch my gaze back and forth between the two who have claimed me as theirs, but won't admit to sharing me.

**_"I won't say it again Sunstreaker, put Karly DOWN!" _**Sideswipe snarls.

**_"Alright, alright jeez, it's not like I'm hurting her, scrap." _**Sunstreaker says with an irritated mutter.

Sunstreaker sets me onto the ground, and give me a lingering look, before looking back to his brother.

**_"There you hap….."_**

He get cut off when he is tackled to the ground. I let out a yelp as I stagger back to avoid the conflict, earth flies into the air as their heavy frames smash into the earth with a clatter. I watch in absolute horror as Sideswipe punches Sunstreaker in the face, denting it. Sunny lets out a pained grunt before kicking his twin off, Sideswipe snarls before aiming his blade at Sunny, before driving it into his shoulder.

Tears make it to my eyes, as I watch as they fight, their TWINS! How can they do this to each other, the only family they have and they're going to try and kill each other, for…ME.

I let out a sob, as energon spatters next to me, the energon fizzles onto the grass, eating away the organic matter of the grass. By now each twin is bleeding heavily from wounds, Sunstreaker having the most wounds, from not actually trying to HURT his twin.

"STOP!" I scream.

They continue to fight, Sunstreaker's gaze makes it to mine, and he give me a sad smile with the shake of his helm. This shatters me, and I sob harder, as I watch the two mechs I've grown attach to, slowly try to kill each other.

**Weak.**

**Pathetic.**

_"SHUT UP!"_

I clench my teeth, and with tear streaked eyes filled with determination. My eyes land upon something: A long piece of glass. With narrowed eyes I snatch the shard into my hands, cutting them, and I bring the shard to my neck, before screaming.

"STOP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I snarl the loudest I've done.

Distracted they both look over to me before freezing. Their optics narrow on the shard of glass pointed at my neck, and my bleeding hand. With tears pouring down my face, which seems to surprise them, I snarl as threateningly as possible.

"If you don't stop fight right this second, I'll drive this through my fucking jugular. DO NOT think I won't because I WILL, I have no problem about dying, I do not fear death so if you continue fighting, you both lose your pointless fight, because I'll be DEAD!" I snarl.

The move away from each other quickly, before they cautiously approach me.

**_"Karly move the glass away from your neck." _**Sideswipe urges.

**_"Don't do it cookie, it's not worth it." _**Sunstreaker says.

Tear streak down my cheeks and sorrow fills me.

**_"You can inflict harm on each other so easily, and your twins. I've dreamed of having a sibling, someone who understands me, despite if we argue like normal siblings. Yet YOU are willing to kill each other for ME, I am NOT worth losing a twin over, and as much as you two want to believe it you DO NOT hate each other._**

**_I was going to be a sister, but my mother was killed, and raped. She was PREGNANT with my baby brother, 7 months of pregnancy gone. Because some bastard though he could go in and murder a whole family for the hell of it. His name was going to be Akeith, the name I came up with..Only he never got the chance to hear his own name" _**I say numbly, the tears no longer streaking down, my eyes hardened and cold.

They stay in a silence, I look over to Sunstreaker and I see him looking at his twin in sadness as Sideswipe stares at me. Sunstreaker looks at me and shakes his head before mouthing: It won't change anything

Sadness bubbles back into my heart knowing Sunstreaker is correct and I sigh.

"Sunstreaker…go." I say exhausted.

He walks past me before giving me a lingering gaze, that sends my heart into a frenzy before turning and transforming, I watch as he drives away, before looking to Sideswipe. His gaze is on the shard, noticing his gaze I drop my hand down away from my neck, and let the shard slide out of my grasp. Blood drips slowly onto the grass, staining it red. Looking at my hand with a none caring look, I see that I have a good-sized gash across the palm of my hand, from where I was gripping the glass tightly. I hear a fizzle before my hand is gently taken into another.

I watch blankly as Sideswipe looks at my wound, before he gentle drops my hand and peels off his shirt. My eyes rake quickly across his abdomen, where the ripple of his holoform's abs are, before looking back to his face. His gaze is on my hand as he wraps my hand in the shirt, despite the fact he has worse wounds on him.

With my hand wrapped he kisses my hand, before looking to me. Quickly he pulls me into a hug, and faintly I hear him take in a breath.

"When I came back from the mission and found you were missing…..I lost it. Don't do that to me ever again."He says pulling away and looking into my eyes.

He gently touches his lips to my own, before pressing harder. Emotions stir in my heart, and I kiss back, and bring my hand to rest on the side of his face. He leans me back and hunches over me, and begins to kiss me deeper, before pulling away. He sets his fore-head on my own.

"Let's go back to base." He whispers.

I nod, before walking over to the now transformed Sideswipe, before sitting down in the passage seat. I watch as the holoform comes over with my bags, and he hands them to me.

"I think these are yours, am I correct?" He questions.

I nod, still remaining quiet.

The seatbelt slides over me, before the passage door shuts, and the holoform shuts off. With a rev to his engine, Sideswipe drives off and away from the park, as I stare out the window.

_"Please be okay Sunstreaker."_

With that I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I find that I'm in my bed, and my stuff next to me. Looking over I see that Sideswipe's berth is empty, and that sends a pang of loneliness through me.

_"I'm letting my defenses down, when I shouldn't. As agonizing as it is to think about it, he'll grow tired of me eventually, I need to be ready for that." _

Pain really does grip at my heart at that thought, as a small part of me whispers he wouldn't do that to me. Getting up, I look to my hand only to see it bandaged properly, with a shrug I pull off my shirt, and grab another before I look down to my bruised body. I let out a sigh, before yelping when I feel a touch on my side.

Instinctually I throw a punch only for a hand to grab it. Looking over I see Sideswipe gripping my hand while looking at my side.

"What happened? Your ribs are broken and the stitches are ripped open." the holoform says, with ash gray hair getting into his eyes.

"Nothing." I snap.

His eyes meet my own, and he pulls me closer, breathing into my ear.

"What. Happened." He says.

"I got into a fight, nothing more nothing less." I growl.

He flushes me against him, and slams his lips onto my own, before pulling away.

"Am I going to have to lock you up, and keep you all to myself, because you can't seem to go one day without getting hurt?" He says sending me a smirk.

"N..no." I stutter out with a blush.

He nips up and down my neck making me stiffen, before he lands another kiss onto me. This kiss lasts longer, and despite how much I want to fight it, I give in and kiss him back. My heart speeds up and I flush a deeper shade of red, as our kiss become more heated. My back soon finds the wall, and Sideswipe pins my wrists above my head with one hand while running a hand up my shirtless waist, before sliding to my back, where he rests it there.

_"Why does he choose to make-out with me when I'm shirtless?!"_

**Because he's smart, and he obviously knows what he's doing**

_"Not. Helping."_

**I'm not here to help, I'm your negative thoughts, I prefer to make things more difficult**

_"Aw and here I thought we had such a good thing going."_ Before I get snapped out of my inner conversation when Sides runs his tongue along my lips.

He parts my lips before sliding his tongue into my mouth and begins to caress my tongue. I respond hesitantly, before I fall deeper into the kiss. As the kiss progresses, Sideswipe's hand grips my ass, getting a moan from me, before he breaks the kiss with a smirk.

"Are you sure? I could make your time alone with me really….Pleasuring" He purrs.

My eyes widen, and I flush even more, and gape to myself at his sudden perverted remark.

_"Wow, he and Sunstreaker are both HUGE perverts."_

I scowl at Sideswipe.

"No." I say confidently.

He smirks, before he picks me up suddenly and wraps my legs around his torso, sending the thrill I still do not understand to my core like a blazing inferno. He begins kissing me again, this time more urgently, and I can't help but respond just as eagerly. My stomach feels as if butterflies are in it and my heart throbs in my chest. Soon both of Sideswipe's hands make it to my ass, and I let out a gasp when he grips it tight.

Another thrill in my heart burns brightly, and we kiss heatedly, before pulling away panting. One of Sideswipe's hand trail up from my ass and up my side, before making it just below my breast. Just when he moves to adjust his hand more we hear a knock.

Sideswipe lets out an irritated snarl, before landing one more kiss onto me, before smacking me on the ass getting a squawk from me, before I glare at him. He only smirks at me before dropping me onto my bed none to gently getting a yelp from me, before I glare at the holoform.

I watch as it disappears into a flash of sparks before Sideswipe comes from where ever he had his body at and answers the door.

**_"What?" _**He questions coldly.

**_"Hello Sideswipe, I was wondering if you'd accompany me on a mission?" _**I hear Starscream asks gruffly.

He looks over to me and sends me a heated look, Starscream seeing the gaze, narrows his optics.

**_"I didn't interrupt anything between you and my pupil, did I?" _**He questions warningly.

My heart warms at Starscream's protectiveness. Before my eyes widen in horror as Sideswipe moves to answer a yes to Starscream's question.

"No!" I answer before Sideswipe could.

Sideswipe sends me an "Oh really?" look before looking to Starscream.

**_"No, you didn't. Yes, I will accompany you on your mission." _**He says without emotion.

Starscream nods, before leaving, Sideswipe following after him sends me a look of 'this isn't over yet' before stalking off.

_"Note to self the quiet ones can be really kinky and possessive, and the loud cocky ones very lewd." _I mutter in my mind thinking of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Looking at the time, I remember my coming up fight that is tonight.

_"Sideswipe is going to have a fit if he ever learns of this…But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

Getting on my fighting clothes, I put a layer of normal clothes over them, before I wrap my hands in the wrapping. Prepared for the fight, I see that I have 10 hours before the fight starts, so I begin to stretch and practice. After I do my prep stuff, I walk over to a pile of my stuff and snatch up a bottle of water before chugging it, then I grab a granola bar and eat it.

With the water and granola bar now in my stomach, I get an idea. With a grin, I leave Sideswipe's quarters before sneaking my way towards Starscream's lab. Looking around I smile when I find the datapad I'm looking for, before I quickly leave his lab, and go onto Shockwave's.

"Hey Shocky! I wanna build something." I say grinning at the mech.

His optics brightens.

**_"Alright, what do you need?"_** He questions with a kind voice.

I tell him the stuff I need, and the tools, before he hands them over to me.

**_"Now what exactly are you making?" _**He questions.

I smile.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." I say cheekily,

He chuckles before waving me off.

**_"Go, go, do whatever it is you're doing." _**He says shaking his helm with a chuckle.

"Will do! By the way, your 'Spend Time With Karly' day is coming up. I want to get to know you, I hardly get to have a conversation with you." I say with a smile.

He looks over to me with a bright optic.

**_"I look forward to it." _**He says with a smile in his voice.

"You should, I'm awesome." I grin before I walk out of the lab, leaving Shockwave chuckling at me.

Once back in Sideswipe's quarter, I begin to work. Remembering the stuff Starscream taught me, and the stuff I already knew, I begin my work. 8 hours of none stop working and a few breaks here and there, I finish my little device. With a bright smile, I begin to pray it works.

"Please, please, PLEASE work." I mutter hopefully.

Clicking on the device, that resembles a watch, the screen lights up.

I.A.:Online. Hello master, Nano at your service.

I squeal in excitement.

"IT WORKS!" I say bouncing up and down.

Clicking a button I begin to speak.

"Nano when Sideswipe returns turn on a hologram that looks like me, and make it appear I'm sleeping, if I'm 'awakened' act like me."

Acknowledged

I sigh at the emotionless and lifeless voice.

"Too bad you're not like Jarvis from Ironman, or alive, that'll be pretty cool. Well as long as you don't go Terminator on me, and try to kill human kind." I mutter.

"Not that I'll have a problem with that…" I add before laughing.

"I kid….Somewhat." I mutter.

Looking at the clock I see I have 2 hours, quickly I click a button on the device and stick it below Sideswipe's berth, and then I snap the watch onto my wrist.

"I'll need to add a few specifications to you, before I consider you finished, but right now I think you'll be good enough to cover for me." I smirk

With a bag pack with extra clothes and my medical kit along with a bottle of pain killers, I leave Sideswipe's quarters and carefully stalk down the halls.

**_"Why so sneaky femme?" _**I hear a bubbly voice question.

I yelp before my eyes land upon a white and blue Cyber-cat? Or is it Panther?

"Oh hello Ravage." I say casually.

**_"HELLOS!" _**He says excitedly.

"Um, I'm going to go somewhere, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" I say cautiously.

**_"I will be so many quiets!" _**He salutes.

_"I pretty sure he's done that in a comic…I'm not really sure."_

"Thank you Ravage, maybe when I come back we can…Play?" I question.

**_"That would be so awesome!" _**He gushes, before happily trotting away.

"Ooookaaaay. That's gonna take some getting used to." I mutter.

With Ravage out of the way, and happily knowing he isn't going to rat me out, I pick up the pace. Finally after carefully avoiding, I make it outside the Nemesis, and happily walking along the wilderness. I spend an hour of none stop walking, before I finally make it to the Killer's Playground. As soon as I step into the building, excitement builds up with in me, and my confidence builds up with each step farther and farther into the building. My excitement only grows when I hear the crowds' screams of excitement, and the smell of sweat and blood.

By the time I reach the back of the building where Jerry is, adrenaline pumps through my veins and my heart is beating quickly at my contained energy.

"Ah there you are!" Jerry exclaims

I smirk.

"No mask?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"No mask, couldn't find one. The ones I found were not suitable for my tastes." I say with a shrug.

He nods before he face brightens up.

"I think I may have one." He says.

I watch as the tall man stalk away into a room, before coming back with something in his hands.

"This is the mask I used when I first began fighting, you can have it. All it's doin in there is collecting dust." He says with a smile.

I take the mask into my hands and look it over. It was plain white, with eyes hole in it, but looking at it I knew I could fix it up and make it look badass. I look over to Jerry before grinning.

"Thank you." I say

He grins.

"No problem, by the way nice contacts." He says.

My eyebrows furrow.

"Contacts?" I question.

"Yeah? Your eyes they're like bright neon green. By the way I like the name you chose, it fits." He grins.

I smirk.

"I think so too."

"UP NEXT WE HAVE A NEW CONTENDER! Nothing is known about the newest addition to our family, only that SHE has a badass name. Ladies and gentlemen I give you BLACK-DEATH"

Jerry looks over to me with a smile.

"You're up kid. Good-luck!"

* * *

**_So she chose the name Black-Death huh? Pretty cool I suppose…XD_**

**_Also, don't cha just love the little voice in her head, it's an ass-hole XD. It's funny when they have a conversation._**

**_Anyways tell me what you think, review, PM which ever works for you. :D_**

**_Have an awesome day/night and I shall see you all tomorrow!_**

**_BYE!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Since you made it pretty known, I would like to wish one of my reviewers (Neon) guest HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD And to whoever else that has their birthday today. :D_**

**_Now then…ON WITH THE STORY! XD_**

* * *

By now I've taken off my cover clothes, Jimmy didn't really seem to agree with my choice of clothes, but allowed me to go none of the less, but I had to make sure to buy 'good' clothes for the fights. Because apparently the clothes also have to look cool to the crowd because it could get me more attention and with more attention means more bets.

Tying my hair back into a pony-tail, I slip on the white mask, and eagerly step out into the ring. My heart pumps in my chest, and my wrapped hands sweat with anticipation. Saliva seems to keep building up in my mouth, causing me to swallow a lot.

When I step out onto floor, I hear a mixture of 'boos' and wolf whistles. I knew I wouldn't get the crowds love immediately, after all I am the newbie, but to be truthful I don't give a flying fuck what the crowd things as long as I get to fight.

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I wait for my opponent to get onto stage. When he does make it he smirks at me, thinking I'll be an easy beat.

_"Good, underestimate me, it'll make it easier for me." _I smirk behind my mask.

The man looked to be around 30, and had a scar running across his face. His hair was dirty blond, with brown eyes that were hard with pinned up rage. My eyes narrow as I sweeps my eyes over his tall body, looking for any weaknesses. He does the same to me, and to make sure he doesn't spot any I tense my body up, and stand up straight. Faintly I hear the chants of the crowd, eagerly cheering on the man, already thinking I'm going to lose.

As the time for the starting bell gets closer, my heart beat gets quicker and quicker. I begin letting the rage leek out of me, using it as energy, but also keeping it under control to keep it from blinding me. I bounce on my feet, a wicked smirk makes it out onto my face, and my head begins to feel light, almost as if I was high. Then finally the moment of truth, the bell rings.

Immediately the man lunges for me, swinging a fist in my direction, seeing this coming I dodge it, and more excitement fills me.

**Finally a thrill!**

I can't help but to agree with the voice, and with a grunt I roll out-of-the-way of another punch. I stalk around the man, observing him, waiting for him to attack. When he does I take a fist to the gut making me gag, as I land onto the hard ground.

The crowd cheers loudly at the man's hit, only to boo when I snap back up onto my feet. I wait to attack, wanting to see his tactics his strategies, and if my theory is correct, this man has no real tactic: Just brute force.

After several minutest of circling him, my excitement only grows, and I grin happily, despite the few bruises I've managed to make. Finally I deem my theory correct, and I attack.

I lunge for the man aiming at his gut, and when he moves to block it, I slip behind him and ram my elbow into the back of his head. The man falls with a grunt, but forces himself back onto his feet, his eyes narrowed in rage. This time without giving the man time to think on it, I slam my fist into the middle of his face. I feel a crunch beneath my hand, and immense dark satisfaction fills me, the man lets out a bellow of pain as he clutches his broken nose.

I sling my hand to the side knocking off the blood that hasn't already soaked into my wraps, before I stare at the man with a smirk. From the outline of my eyes holes I can see a faint green glow, my eyes giving off an illusion that my now neon green eyes are glowing brightly. I stalk towards the man, before I move quickly to the side I he blindly punches at me. With the force gone from that punch, I make another move, running at him I set my hands onto the man shoulders before jumping over him, as I do this I use my weight and strength to bring him down with me.

It works, and the man falls to the ground with a pained grunt. I quickly twist over to him, and land a punch into his ribs, I feel a very slight snap, meaning I either fractured or broke one of the man ribs. The surprisingly the man snaps up, he lands a punch in my side, and I feel the other side of my ribs break, 3 at the most. I let out a groan, and stagger to the side, the man's punch do doubt the strongest I dealt with.

_"I need to be more careful, this man has most likely a few year of experienced fighting on me."_

I wince when I go to take a deep breath.

_"Ugh! As if it wasn't painful enough to breathe!"_

The man stands on his feet with narrowed eyes, before lunging, with my pain forgotten, I doge the attack. The man expected this and kicks my feet out from under me, and I fall to the ground with a 'bam.' I groan in pain, as I roll onto my stomach and try to stand; the man kicks me in the stomach, and I fly up slightly before slamming back down onto the floor.

"FINISH HER! FINISH HER!" The crowd chants.

**Play time is over.**

A new-found energy fills me, as well as uncontainable excitement. I begin to giggle madly, as my eyes widen and my pupils shrink. I snap up onto my feet with a sway, and I look to the man with my head tilted to the side. I make a step forward and sway slightly, as I do this the man steps back weirded out by my sudden change of behavior. I sweep my eyes over the man's body, before my eyes narrow in satisfaction at seeing a slight swell in the man's wrist.

_"Healing wrist eh? Good."_

Quickly I lunge at the man, when I do he moves to punch me with his weak hand, quickly with a wide grin behind my mask I snatch in within my palm. I pull him toward me with brute force, ignoring pain of my broken ribs, before I ram my elbow using my other arm into the man's face, breaking his nose farther, getting more blood onto my hands and clothes. But I'm not done yet, I maneuver around the man, with his wrist still in my grip, and I bend his arm around his back, tightly. I feel a crack as his healing wrist rebreaks, and the man lets out a howl of pain. He falls to the ground with a thump, groaning in pain, before I straddle him and slam my fist into his face, when I do this his head snaps back, and he's out cold.

I stand onto my feet, and the crowd roars.

"FINISH HIM!"

The man walks up onto the stand.

**"Black-Death is the victor, but will she finish him off? It's your choice Death." **The man says with a grin.

I shake my head, and the crowd makes a series of boos and awhs.

**"There you have it folks! Death choices to spare the life of Tony Brian!" **The man bellows.

The man moves to hold my hand up but I snap it away.

"I don't like being touched." I whisper to him with a cold voice to where only he can hear it.

He shrugs, before turning out to the crowd.

**_"_****Looks like Death has proved herself worthy! She defeated the 4 placed fighter here, she now takes his rank!" **The man says to the crowd.

The crowd roars their approval of me, and I smirk coldly behind my mask, as satisfaction fills me. I maneuver off the floor, where Jimmy meets me with a smile.

"I knew ya could do it kid." He cheers.

I smirk behind the mask.

"You didn't tell me you jumped me up to fight one of the top fighters, why?" I question.

He shrugs with an innocent grin.

"You have potential is all, I can see it in those eyes of yours. You love to fight, you love the thrill, and you love the satisfaction it brings when you take out all of your rage onto someone else who is hoping to do the same." He says clasping me on the shoulder.

"Here, this is your winning prize, take good care of it and use it right." He says handing me a stack of cash.

I take it into my hands, and slide my mask onto the top of my head, before I begin to count the cash. My eyes widen in surprise, and I snap my head over of to Jimmy.

"There's $10,000 here." I gape.

He chuckles.

"That's the lowest you can get if you're a winner, you make it to the number 1 rank and you can get up to 50,000 plus some for every opponent you take on, people have a lot of free time, and they choose to use that free time betting on these fights." He says.

I stuff the cash into my bra before saluting Jimmy.

"See ya around! When's my next fight?" I question.

He chuckles.

"Had a feelin you would ask that. It's tomorrow night, hope you can handle it, you're taking on the last man in rank four." He says.

My eyebrows furrow.

"How many people can you have in a rank?" I question.

"10th place is the lowest rank, you have 10 people in there. And you have 10 people in each ranks until you get up to 6, then you have 5 people in a rank till once again is shortens when you get to rank one. I got you to face off the second to the final rank four, because I knew you can handle it. The first rank has only one person, and his name is Maniac, and he is one crazy fucker so prepare yourself.

He, unlike you and some, chooses to kill all of his opponents, so losing can't really be an option." He says with a grim look. I pat him on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Don't worry about me, I can prepare myself for him, I'm sure I've met sicker people than him." I say.

Jimmy only nods, before a smile breaks out onto his face.

"Well see ya around kid, take care of those ribs, they're not looking so good. You can make it to the fight can't you?" He questions worriedly.

I nod waving him off.

"I've been stabbed several time before, broken ribs won't slow me down from doing my new found hobby." I say while walking away.

He chuckles, before turning away and leaving. Stopping I stuff my mask into my bag, but I choose to keep the cash in my bra for safety measures. With a grimace I begin to walk out of the building, with a small accomplishes grin.

**So you won huh? Figured you'd get your ass kicked.**

_"Wow I love how much faith you have in me, considering you are me."_

**After your little speech that tripped me out, I'm not even sure I am you.**

_"Whatever. Still I'd like a little more faith."_

**When hell freezes over.**

_"Ass-hole"_

Looking around into the vacant dark streets, I grimace as pain shoots up my sides. Looking down I see my fighting wrapping soaked in blood and dripping some. Peeling the wrapping off I see the wound on my palm as reopened. Looking own to my side, I see once again my stitches have reopened, and I groan.

"I guess I'll just have to keep the stitches off."

As I walk down the sidewalk, I look into the alley I met Sunstreaker at, only to see it vacant.

"Probably busy." I try to convince myself.

I begin to cough as something fills in my throat. As I cough, I cover my mouth with my hand only to see blood.

"Damn it!" I snarl before coughing.

Finally getting the coughing under control, I wipe the blood off of my hand.

"I really hope to Primus I don't have a punctured lung, that's going to suck so bad." I groan.

Feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion, I look around before my eyes land on an abandon building. Tired and in pain, I begin to walk, well stumble over to the building before walking in. Another wave of pain hits me as I try to take a breath, and tears make it to my eyes in frustration because I'm unable to breath properly. Walking further into the dark building, I lean again a support beam, and begin to cough as more blood makes it into my air hole. I gag violently at the taste of copper in my mouth, my blood filling up my mouth, and over powering my taste buds.

Finally with one last gag, a flow of blood, water, and the granola bar I eat comes spewing out my mouth. I wipe the residue off my mouth, before staggering to the wall, leaning my back against the wall I slide down before curling in a ball.

**_"Primus, Cookie?!" _**I hear a familiar voice exclaim.

Tiredly I look over only to see glowing crimson optics, and I crack a forced grin.

"Sup." I say strained with pain.

I hear a fizzle of the holoform, before I feel a pair of arms lift me up.

"What the frag happened?!" Sunstreaker snarls.

I grin weakly.

"Uh, a group of guys jumped me." I say, hopefully convincing.

"Who?" He questions darkly.

I shrug.

"Don't worry about it I took care of them." I say before groaning in pain.

Sunstreaker notices something, and lift my shirt up getting a hiss from me.

"Cookie." He sighs with a groan sadly.

"By the Allspark your all beaten up." He says with a frown.

I chuckle darkly.

"Welcome to my world, filled with nothing but pain and agony, and if your luck maybe someone will kick you in the ribs instead of stabbing ya." I chuckle strained.

"Isn't my idiot of a twin supposed to be GUARDING you." He growls.

I give an innocent smile.

"I snuck out." I grin.

He shakes his head.

"You have a gift for getting yourself in trouble." He grins.

He keeps me in laying in his lap, and we stay in a silence, before I begin to fidget.

"What is your problem?" He questions amused.

I let out a frustrated sigh, and begin to pant.

"It's fucking hot!" I snarl as sweat slides down my face.

"Yeah I have that effect on chicks." He leers down at me.

I send him a glare.

"This is the reason I like WINTER." I growl.

"You can only take off so many layer of clothes before it's considered illegal in summer, with winter you can be toasty in your 10 layer jackets." I sigh.

Sunstreaker smirks, before sliding a hand shamelessly into my shirt and trailing his finger up and down my stomach.

"You know…" He purrs.

"I wouldn't mind if you take off those clothes of yours." He leers at me.

I glare at him, before I sigh.

"With this heat, I may end up doing that." I growl to myself waving a hand at myself trying to cool off.

A moment later….

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" I snarl sitting up mindful of my broken ribs.

I slip off my shirt, leaving me only in the sports bra, then sliding my pants off leaving me in my shorts. I see Sunstreaker's disappointed frown and I chuckle teasingly.

"Aw did somewhat want to see me naked?" I say pinching his cheeks

"Yes." He sulks.

"Too bad." I say bluntly.

He pouts, before he stares heatedly at me.

"Maybe I could get you naked?" He grins.

I snort.

"If you're looking to get laid, you're asking the WRONG person, I have broken ribs remember?" I say with narrowed eyes.

He runs his hands down my sides, getting a shiver from me.

"I'll be gentle."

"Your impossible." I growl.

He chuckles, before he goes quiet suddenly distracted in tracing patterns on my stomach. I groan in frustration again when it gets hot again, before I look to Sunstreaker.

"Take me to your alt." I command.

"Woah, getting a little excited are we?" He grins.

I roll my eyes.

"No, your alt has air conditioning. SO MUSH!" I say as he stand onto his feet with me in his arms.

His passenger door opens, and he sets me down none to gently into the seat, getting a hiss of pain from me as I glare at him. He only smirks, before his holoform fizzles into the driver's seat, and the air conditioning kicks on.

"AIR! SWEET COLD AIR!" I moan happily.

"So how exactly did you sneak out? And why haven't I been attack by a pissed of Sides?" Sunstreaker questions with a raised brow.

I grin.

"Nano say hi to Sunstreaker."

Hello Sunstreaker

He looks at my wrist.

"What the frag is that?" He questions.

"That is Nano, artificial intelligence device, I just made him today he still need to be worked on but he can make holoforms, and right now he's acting as me, till I get back." I say with a proud grin.

He smirks over to me.

"You smart little glitch." He says.

I grin, before going quiet.

"So how did you get tied up into the war?" Sunstreaker questions suddenly.

_"Should I tell him?"_

**You're on your own partner.**

I growl to myself, before looking to Sunstreaker.

"I'd rather not say, besides you ARE an Autobot, I don't need a reason for them to come searching for me." I say.

Sunstreaker gets closer to me and grins in my face.

"I'm neutral." He says.

"You are?!" I say with wide eyes.

He nods.

"Did it for you Cookie. So do I get a kiss?" He questions with a smirk.

I shrug.

_"Oh what the hell."_

I reach over and land a kiss onto Sunstreaker, his eyes widen in surprise, not expecting me to cave. As quickly as it came, I break it apart.

"You call that a kiss?"

Confused I look toward Sunstreaker, only to get pulled and Sunstreaker's lips find mine. My heart speeds up, and for the first time for Sunstreaker, I respond to his kiss. Our tongues clash together caressing and twisting over each other, and after a few heated minutes we pull away, and Sunstreaker sends me the leering look I've grown used to.

"THAT is a kiss" He says.

I blush deeply and turn away, before I look back to Sunstreaker.

"Do…do you hate Sideswipe?" I question.

He sighs.

"No, not at all. It's him that hates me, if I had a say, our bond would be unblocked and you and me wouldn't have to sneak out and have moments with each other." He says.

I nod, not really knowing what else to say. I hear Sunstreaker let out dark chuckle before looking at me.

"It's strange, before meeting you I hated humans, any human I seen I'd squish without hesitance, well I still do that, but I'd never do that with you." He says piercing me with his crimson eyes.

"I wouldn't know why, I'm not anything special." I shrug.

He growls.

"Your special to me, and special to my twin, so I don't want to hear you say that again." He growls.

I shiver at his dark tone, and he noticed it and grins, before he pulls me into another kiss, then pulls away licking his lips.

"You belong to me and my twin now Karly, and you can't escape us even if you tried. Not that I'd let you."

* * *

**_I love typing the moments between Sunny and Karly, Sunny's such a pervert, a very BIG pervert. I swear it's all reversal on the twins' personalities. Well except Sunny is a bit more of a pervert than what other universe Sides could be, and he doesn't censor himself. XD_**

**_Anyways tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I shall see you all later._**

**_Bye! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

The past 2 weeks has been busy I guess you could say. Sideswipe has been really busy lately with the rising activity of the Autobots, so he hardly gets any moments with me, which I know annoys him. And I've been sleeping A LOT, only because of the fights. I've managed to make it up to rank 2, person 1, meaning I have 2 more people I have to take down before I get to face off with Maniac. Since I began fighting I haven't lost a fight, not that I could really afford it, after all these people LOVE when a person gets killed, I along with a few others are the ONLY ones that do not kill the losers.

I've also had a make-over for my suit I guess you can say. I decided with my blank mask, to paint skull teeth in a smile all the way across the mask, with fancy swirl designs on the right top of it. And since everyone just calls me Death, I decided to get a costume that looks death-like. I have a black cloak that pulls over my skull mask, and covers my costume. This is made of a black sports bra, with skeleton hands over my breasts. A pair of black denim shorts that reach mid-thigh, with chains wrapping around it, and a spike belt. Around my neck is a spike collar with a skull dangling onto the clip with the words 'Death' engraved on it, it was actually a gift from Jimmy for my 3 win. So overall I have to say I look pretty bad ass.

And though I have not yet been beaten, doesn't mean I come back to base without injuries. For the first 4 nights I came back with broken ribs, a new rib getting broken each time, a fractured skull, and a dislocated shoulder. I think if it had not been for those weird little berserker insanity things I would have lost, but with the weird spells I kinda lose my common sense and I lose the feeling of pain until I finish my fight. Which sucks actually because the pain is WORSE than ever, because by then whatever wound I got is much worse than what is was.

So now I'm taking a 2 week break (Which is just about over), to have time to heal enough where I can consider myself 'healed.' Another thing, trying to hide these wounds from Sideswipe, Primus that it hard. Normally the mech can't keep his hands to himself, but since he's been busy I don't have to worry about him finding the bruises all over my body.

Since I've started fighting I feel less….Caged? Like I feel free, as if I could do anything, I don't feel stresses or as frustrated with the world, but after a week of not fighting, I begin to crave fighting again, so much it drives me mad. Often when this happens I'll sneak out and head to a gym, with Nano covering for me, to blow off some steam, before quickly heading back to base. But now I feel as if even if I do start fighting again, it won't be enough, I want MORE, more of what I don't know, I just know I want more. And since I've started craving more I've had another voice join me and ass-hole voice as I dub it, only this voice is slightly more insane and morbid and scares the other voice….I'm really beginning to think these are not JUST voices, but I like to think they are, just so I can joke about how insane I am.

It's been getting real lonely the past week, Sideswipe has been busy, and Sunstreaker is nowhere to be seen, I know because I spent a whole night searching the city, why I did that I don't know. With loneliness setting in, I think it has a lot to do with my restlessness and craving of more than just fighting.

**_When an we fight?! I wanna bust some skulls in! Hehe_**

**You always want to bust skulls in****_._**

**_I know! Hehe it just so FUN!_**

My eye twitches in annoyance.

_"Asshole voice don't talk to psychopathic voice, I really don't want another long speech on how fun it is to hurt people."_

**Right sorry..**

**_HEY! I like being talked to it gets lonely when you don't talk to me._**

_"Well maybe if you didn't talk about hurting people then we'd talk to you."_

**_I'll be a good voice I promise..OH OH hows this weather.._**

I snort.

**Well as least Psycho is trying….**

_"Yeah, yeah, please if you two are going to conversate, keep it where I can't hear you. I get migraines listening to you."_

**_Aye Aye Capt'n Karly sir!_**

I no longer feel their weight in my mind, making me sigh.

"I really need to find out why I have voices in my head, that are not apart of me."

Master might I suggest getting a therapist.

"Don't start with me Nano, I am NOT insane."

That's what they all say, before they get dragged to the crazy bin

I snort.

"You're really sarcastic since I've given you a personality."

He says nothing, and I sigh.

"Wow my only companions now are two voices in my head, and a device I created. You can see where my life is going." I say laying on my bed.

Sitting up I lift my shirt up slightly, and look at my ribs.

"Well looks like your healed, enough." I mutter.

Standing up I stretch my limbs, having just woke up an hour ago, despite it's 3:00 in the afternoon. With several pops in my bones, I reach under my bed and grab a stack of cash.

"I have all this money and no clue how to use it." I mutter stuffing it into my pants.

Grabbing a bag I've bought recently, I throw a bottle of water and a granola bar, as well as a medical kit just in case I get jumped. With my stuff I sling the bag over my shoulder, and walk out of the quarters. Looking around, I sigh at the emptiness, everyone being too busy with the Autobots to even have a conversation with me.

"I should be used to loneliness." I sneer to myself with a frown.

Still a blank feeling fills my heart, and pangs remembering that even Sunstreaker has gone off somewhere, leaving me with no one. I don't even bother having Nano acting as me, I just leave base knowing no one with notice nor care.

Walking along the trail I take to the city, I look around the wilderness outside of said city, and sigh, before continuing. Once in the city I go to the building that Sunny and I were in before, the place becoming a hangout for me of sorts. As I begin to walk though the large door of the garage like building a sign catches my attention: For sale. Curiously I pick it up, before grinning. Typing in the number left on the sign into Nano, the line begins to ring.

"Timber Estate how may I help you?" A woman answers

"I'd like to purchase the building on 1243 G. Wood Ave." I say with a grin.

"Would you like to look at it first?"

"No."

"Very well then, my office is two block away from the building on H. Percy Road, my building number is 57."

"I will see you there." With that I hang up.

Quickly I make my way down to the estate office. Once finding it I walk in, and sit down at the chair in front of a desk were a woman sits.

"Hello, are you the one calling on the building from down the road?" The woman questions warmly.

I nod.

"I am."

She smiles.

"I have the paperwork here, the price of the building is $10,000, how much do you want to pay monthly on the building?" She asks.

"I'll pay for it in full now." I say reaching into my pocket and getting my stack of cash, the woman's eyes widen.

"Oh, well here are the papers you are to sign." She says handing me a clip board with a stack of papers.

3 hours later, I am now the new owner of a broken down garage. I smile happily, tapping my pocket to hear the sound of crumbling paper, which states my owner ship of the building. Walking inside the building I smile, before frowning at the emptiness.

"Maybe I can give this building to Sunny as a gift?" I question.

I grin, my heart skipping a beat thinking of the idea. Looking around, I decide to clean up the junk lying around to make it more presentable.

Another 3 hours it completely dark outside, but I managed to clean the garage up. Looking around I grin, on the walls I put up old signs such as a stop sign and a glowing neon sign that I found in a closet. It's not much but after a little decorating It'll be good for a mech to live in.

Yawning, I find a spot in the floor, before curling up, not really caring how hard the floor is, I take a nap, but making sure to have Nano online my cover holoform just in case Sideswipe gets back early from a mission. I manage to sleep 10 minutes in a dreamless sleep, before I hear something open. Too tired to care I fall back asleep, only to feel a presence beside me. Instantly my eyes snap open and I flip onto my feet. Seeing a human figure, my eyes narrow, and once again the thrill pumps into my veins and I become excited at the chance of a fight.

Quickly I lunge at the figure, punching him in the gut getting a pained grunt, before I wipe him out by sweeping his legs out from under him. Obviously the man didn't expect it because this happened in no time flat. I hear a sultry chuckle, before the figure jumps up and I find myself flushed against the figure's chest and a familiar scent hitting my nose.

"Primus that was sexy cookie!" Sunny growls huskily.

Strangely enough I feel no guilt for hitting him, and I glare at him, fixing to tell him off for sneaking up on me, only to get interrupted. He slams his lips onto mine, holding me tighter against him, before he runs kisses down my neck, getting a bright blush from me.

"What are you doing in this dark place anyway, what if it wasn't me that found you?" Sunny questions.

I shrug not caring. He shakes his head, before giving me a look.

"So how's things going? You and Swiper been busy?" He questions with a hint of jealously.

"No, he's too busy. Autobot activity has grown, and Megatron has sent mechs all over the world trying to figure out why the sudden growth of activity." I say loneliness hitting my heart.

"So who's been keeping you company?" He questions nonchalant.

"No one." I say bluntly.

He hugs me tighter.

"I'm sorry cookie." He says seriously.

I shrug.

"I'm used to being alone, nothing new really." I say emotionlessly.

"How long were you on your own exactly?" He questions.

"Since my parents' murder, when I was five." I say

"No other family members?"

"Heh! They dumped me off at the nearest orphanage, they didn't want to deal with a fucked up kid." I sneer with a dark chuckle.

"Were you ever adopted?" He questions quietly, probably not used to my cold attitude.

"Several times, ever fucking one of them wanted to fix me like a puzzle, they didn't want to give me a family. All they wanted was the reputation that they 'fixed' as fucked up kid. The forced me to take all these damn classes of being proper and shit." I snarl.

"But each and every one of them dropped me, when they realized I wasn't easily fixed. I learned never to get used to something, never get attached to something because it always leave you." I say.

I let out a chuckle.

"Which is what I've already done. I've gotten attached to you and Sides, as well as the Decepticons, now I just gotta wait till everyone gets tired of having me around or someone dies." I sneer.

Sunstreaker suddenly yanks my face up and slams his lips down onto mine harshly. Getting a surprised gasp from me, before it turns into a moan when the kiss deepens. Somehow I found myself sitting on the hood of Sunstreaker's alt, my legs wrapped around his torso in a deep and VERY heated kiss, and gradually getting more heated.

Mine and Sunny's tongues clash, caressing each other, before Sunny pulls away and stares into my eyes with narrowed crimson eyes, his black hair slightly getting in the way.

"I will NEVER grow tired of you, or leave you! Got it Karly!" He say before slamming his lips back onto mine.

I don't answer, hesitant he may be wrong. Noticing this he growls, pins me against his hood, and runs a hand up my shirt, daringly close to my breasts. My breathing hitches when he does graze my bra and he slowly slides his hand under the bra, only for him to pause and glare at me.

"Got it!" He growls one more time.

I don't answer too afraid that he'll end up wrong and he will leave me, and if I agree that means I put my entire trust into him that he won't leave, but his hand slides under my bra more and I nod quickly.

"YES! I understand!" I shout.

He smirks, and slides his hand out from my bra and shirt, and lifts me up, and wraps my legs around him. He kisses me with soft kisses down my neck, the gentleness surprising me.

"I don't know if my idiot twin has told you his feelings, but I'm going to tell you mine." He says through each kiss.

I furrow my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Since I met you in that alley way you drove me wild. Never would I have thought a HUMAN could do that to me. Everything about you made me want to pin you to my hood and take you as mine. Primus I could name so many things about you that drive me into a frenzy: Your hair, black as the night, your eyes the most beautiful and sexiest shade I've seen. Your strong personality, no matter how many time you were beaten down kicked around, you always got back up, always willing to fight. Your mouthyness, and Primus the way you walk. You walk around the area like you own it, your hips sway very little but enough to drive me insane, your aura is promises nothing but danger. You don't know it but you have the walk of a predator, a very dangerous predator, and I LOVE IT." He growls huskily.

My heart quickens and my thoughts become jumbled. Sunstreaker lets out a frustrated sigh, and runs a hand though his hair.

"What I'm trying to say here cookie is…I love you."

* * *

**_OHHHH SNAP! Sunny laid the L bomb out! XD It's surprising actually I figured Sides would be the first to tell, but I guess not. :D I wonder how Karly is going to react remember this is the FIRST time ANYONE has said this to her since her parents' deaths_**

**_Tell me what you think! _**

**_Have a wonderful day/night_**

**_See you later!_**

**_P.S. Sorry for any major errors I ran out of time. DX_**


	16. Chapter 16

When the words leave his lips I freeze, my heart stops as well as my breathing. My eyes widen in absolute surprise, as the sentence repeats over and over in my mind. Soon my eyes water, and tears pour down my face. Sunstreaker surprised at my crying, begins to panic, not used to me crying.

"I'm sorry! I…I di…I" He stutters panicky.

I let a sob out and I wrap my arms around him, my body trembling as my heart begins to stutter and hurt, but in a good way. I breath in his scent and slightly cuddle closer to his warm body.

"Don't be sorry." I sob.

He clutches me closer, sending my heart into a frenzy.

"But your crying." He says his voice sounding saddened, almost as if he had been rejected, and my heart jolts in pain at his saddened tone.

I pull away my eyes watery with tears, and for the first time in a very long time, I smile. Not a grin, or a smirk, a full-out sincere smile, full of emotion.

"That is the first time I've ever been told I've been loved." I say with a bright smile full of happiness.

His eyes soften.

"Primus cookie." He whispers pulling me into a tight hug.

I hug him back just as tight, and I let out a giggle before pulling away. My violet eyes are no longer dull, but instead full of emotion, my lips are formed into a very wide and very bright smile, and my eyes are lit up with happiness. I giggle more, and hug Sunstreaker to me, nuzzling into his chest, before I pull away.

"Do you really mean it?" I question hopefully with a true smile.

He stares at me his eyes amazed, and full of an emotion I don't know, his eyes soften and he nods.

"Yes, I do Karly. I love you." He says truthfully and I smile even more as tears roll down my face.

He pulls me into another embrace.

"Primus I love you Karly! I love you so much, and I'll tell you that every single time I see you, to make up for all the times you've never been told that in your life." He says seriously.

I nod shakily, and I sob into his chest, my heart throbbing in happiness.

"I…I don't know how to love, or what it feels like." I whisper to him shakily.

He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I don't care, I'll teach you, even though I'm probably not the best teacher at love, I'll teach you." He whispers softly in his smooth velvety voice that could seduce even the straightest of men.

I pull away and looking into his eyes, my eyes still wet with tears as I look into his crimson eyes. My heart throbs in my chest with yearning, and I move closer to him, before my lips land on his softly. He jolt with surprise as my kiss, before he melts into it he wraps his arms around me, and flushes against him slightly hunched over me because I'm sitting on his alt. The kiss stays slow and sweet, and I stay wrapped in Sunstreaker's embrace, before we pull away. Softly he sets his forehead on my own, and gazes into my eyes.

"Sunny?" I question.

He grins widely.

"Sunny eh? I like it." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"Do…do you think Sides um loves me?" I question.

He looks down at me.

"Yeah, I think he does. I don't really know, since he finally figured out how to block our bond completely. But my love was influenced by what Sideswipe feels for you." He says.

I nod, before looking into his eyes.

"Transform." I command.

He send me a questioning look.

"Why?"

"I want to see the REAL you, yeah the holoform in nice and I admit sexy." I say as Sunny smirks.

"But your true form is hotter." I say quirking a grin as his eyes widen.

"R…really?" he questions with wide eyes.

I giggle.

"Of course!"

**Besides we already thought he was sexy BEFORE we met him, even though it was the other Sunstreaker.**

I watch as the holoform suddenly fizzles out of existence, before I'm suddenly jolted. I let out a yelp as Sunny begins to transform, before I find myself in his servos, with him smirking down at me.

**_"Better?"_**

"Better." I nod with a smile.

I stand in his hand and reach my hands up to his face. Looking at his face, I see a few faint scars littered across the metal of his face, and I trace over them, getting a shiver from Sunny. I flicker my eyes up to his optics, and a serious look comes across my face. My heart speeds up and stutters, and butterflies form in my stomach.

"I don't really know for sure…But I do think I…I love you." I say.

His optics brighten, and he smiles.

**_"That's enough for me." _**

I reach up and peck him on the lips, the warmth of his lips and the hardness strangely appealing. Before I pull away, and look at him seriously.

"You and Sideswipe are everything to me. I mean it, you stirred emotions up I never thought I could feel. If I were to lose you….I..I think I'd lose it. I'm pretty sure I'm already at the verge of insanity as it is. I'm a ticking time bomb ready to go off, and once I go off I'll lose it completely. Losing one you will do that to me." I say seriously.

His optics brighten in surprise at my declarion.

**_"Now that I think about it…I only know a few things about you. Like what happened to your parents, and that's about it. Tell me more." _**He says.

I nod, first I begin telling him my favorite things, my hobbies, and my dislikes.

"Well as you know my parents were murdered. My mother's corpse was raped after the murdered killed her…I watched. I was in a closet, where my mother had hidden me, a small crack had formed because the door didn't shut completely. As I watched helplessly so much disgust, rage, and agony had filled me, my body trembled, and my fingers twitched. Before I exploded from the closet as quiet as possible in a run. First I stabbed the man with a butter knife in the eyes, before stabbed him with the very knife he killed my mother with over and over. That's the full version of the story.

Things got worse for me, I was bullied every single day, it started with verbal abuse before turning into physical abuse. I never cried once, not even when my parents had died, I never fought back when they beat me. Somewhere deep inside I felt as if I deserved it for being to only survivor of my family, so I just took it. Despite how much I was beaten I always got back up and keep a fake smile on my face. I took comfort in a show that I had known all my life, the characters in it were my role models." I say.

He looks at me questioningly.

**_"What was the show?"_**

"Transformers. It was about Cybertronians." I say looking at him as his optics widen in surprise.

"I'm not from this universe Sunny, I'm from a verse where all Cybertronians are a franchise. And I was a fan of it, I had just about everything Transformer, shirts, toys, comics, etc. Only the universes were different. You see there are SEVERAL different versions of Transformers, the one I had known was the Bay-movies, G1, Animated, and Prime. The one we are in now is called the Shattered glass verse, were everything is opposite. In my verse Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons were the bad, so as you can imagine this is kind of belief shattering, since I've always admired Optimus and the others." I say with a chuckle.

Sunny looks at me with a smirk.

**_"So who was your favorite character?"_**

I grin.

"CHARACTERS." I correct.

He raised an optics ridge, making me giggle.

"It's ironic actually. Because it was you and your brother, only you guys were different." I say.

He gets a cocky grin, before shooting me a questioning look.

**_"How so?"_**

"Well Sideswipe was red, and he was known as a prankster, and an idiot. You on the other hand…." I smirk.

"You were completely yellow. You were extremely vain and cared about nothing but you looks. In fact if your paint job was on the line you would duck tail and run, and if it was ever damaged you'd screech like a femme. You were also extremely cold to others, and only tolerated your brother. Yet despite your alternate self and brother's differences you two were known to be EXTREMELY close. When one of you were injured the other would go berserk, which is also called your gladiator programing.

Your alternate selves got that when they fought in a place call the pits of Kaon. Where you fought other mechs and killed them for the amusement and credits of others, Sideswipe didn't like it, but from different stories you LOVED it." I say.

He raises an optics ridge before snorting.

**_"Sounds like other me is a major dick, and needs to get laid." _**He says.

I begin to laugh hysterically.

"That was great!" I chuckle wiping a tear away.

**_"I guess answers why you're not scared of us." _**He says.

I shrug.

**_"So….Who's sexier? Me or other me?" _**He questions with a smirk.

"Um…..I guess…You." I say with a half-hearted shrug.

**_"You wound me cookie." _**He says with a grin.

I chuckle.

"Here about this: OH SUNSTREAKER YOU ARE THE SEXIEST MECH OF ALL THE OTHER SUNSTREAKERS!" I say dramatically.

"Better?" I snort, giving him a grin.

He rolls his optics.

**_"Thanks cookie." _**He says.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you have like a millions of fan girls." I say with a snort.

**_"That's actually a little creepy, knowing other people know more about you than you know about yourself." _**He says.

I chuckle.

"Guess you're lucky this universe is a comic in my universe and is about as hard to find as a unicorn. And if you do find it, it costs a fortune." I say.

He chuckles, before I hear a beep from Nano, the phone part of him.

"Hello?" I question.

"Hey kid!" I hear Jimmy chirp.

"Jims." I greet.

"So I was wondering if you were still coming down tomorrow or are you still recovering?" He questions.

I grin, and stupidly I forget Sunstreaker, too excited for the next fight.

"Nah I'm good to go!" I grin.

"Good, good! Your ribs have healed correctly right? You broke all of em' as well as fracturing your skull and shattering your wrist." He says.

Excitement bubbles up in my chest.

"All good to go Jimmy! Just name the time, and I'll be there. By the way who am I facing?" I question.

"Your facing Fire-breath." He says

I snort.

"Very interesting name, will he be much of a problem, because I really don't want to get my ass handed to me or worse killed." I say.

"No, nothing you can handle Death. Just make sure you can be quick on your feet, Breathy like to us brute force, so he's a lot like the first guys you fought with." He says.

"Awh I was hoping for more of a **thrill**." I grin widely.

"Don't let the winning get to your head kid." Jimmy snorts.

"Never do Jims, I just like to fight." I say with a wide grin as excitement fills me and the restlessness comes back.

"I know kid, I know. Your fight is a 12:00 be warned kid, he kills his losers, so losing won't be an option for you." He says.

I chuckle with a grin.

"Make the fight all the more thrilling." And with that I hand up.

**_FIGHT? We can fight now?! YAY! HEHE!_**

**About time**

I go to answer my voices, only to hear a vent, and I freeze remembering Sunstreaker.

**_"What's this about a fight?" _**He questions with a growl.

**_Ohhh you're in trouble now! Hehe!_**

"Um….It was for an internet game quest we have, called FIGHT OF WARRIORS?" I chuckle with a grin.

He raises an optic ridge.

**_"Tell me now, or I'll get you to scream it out along with my name." _**He leers down at me threateningly.

My heart beats with excitement, and I shake the feeling off.

"Fine.." I sigh in defeat.

I begin explaining to him what happened after I left him at the alley the second time I met him, and what I've been doing the past two weeks. His optics are glowing brightly, and he plops me down onto the ground, before transforming. I watch in dread, afraid he's angry with me, then I see his holoform pop online. I let out a yelp when literally rips my shirt off, and I begin to struggle.

"Hold still! Let me see your ribs!" He growls.

I freeze, and he runs his fingers over my ribs, before pressing down, I wince and suck in a breath and he glares over at me.

"I don't care if I'm sounding like Sideswipe, but you are NOT fighting." He growls.

Something flares in me and I snarl, making him look at me in surprise.

"I AM going to fight. And your not going to stop me." I growl firmly.

"Why do you want to fight so bad?" He question.

Excitement bubbles up as I begin to think of the reasons why I like fighting.

"I feel free after a fight, I don't feel any anger or frustration with the world. I'm more open and I feel happy and content. Most of all I LOVE the THRILL." And I grin widely.

"I love fighting my opponents, beating them, HURTING them. All my life I received pain and now I GIVE it, and I LOVE it." I grin.

"So don't try to get in my way, because I'm fighting whether you like it or not." I say with a growl.

He stares at me before his pupils dilate, and he quickly pin me to his alt.

"Primus that look you got cookie was HOT. Your sexy when your pissed you know that? I guess we have more in common than I thought, our love for fighting I mean. You can fight, I wasn't really going to get in your way, I just wanted to know why." He grins before planting a lustful kiss onto my lips.

"I'd take you right here and now, and Primus it's tempting." He growls huskily

I blush brightly, with wide eyes.

"But you're not ready." He says pecking a softer kiss onto me.

He sits down onto his alt and lift me up before plopping me down into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I want to watch you fight." He says with a smirk.

I grin.

"Alright."

"So…Death is what they call you?" He questions with a grin.

"Yep! Well my full name is Black-Death but they call me Death for short." I say.

"Do you kill your opponents?" He questions.

"No, I don't kill without reason." I say seriously.

He shrugs.

"Pity, I was hoping to see some blood." He says.

I snort.

"There will be blood, lots of it, and there will be death, just not caused by me. If you'd like I'll go with you early so we can watch the fight before mine, Sparky kills his losers." I say.

He grins sadistically.

"Cool, so are you going back to the Nemesis?" He questions.

I shrug.

"I'll stay here with you, oh by the way here." I say handing him the paper in my pocket.

He takes it with a questioning look.

"It's the title for the building, you can now call this place home if you'd like." I say with a blush looking away.

"Thank you cookie!" He exclaims.

He wraps his arms around me, and kisses me.

"Thank you Karly I mean it." He says softly.

I smile.

"You know you've change me." He says.

I raise my eyebrow questioningly.

"How so?" I question.

"Well for one I used to hate human, still do but you're a MAJOR exception. Okay so maybe you haven't change me but I change around you. I like to kill things and I'm not exactly clean about it, and I tend to be a little morbid, but around you I keep myself from acting that way. Though I don't exactly censor myself on my arousal, I have no problem expressing what you do to me." He says wiggling his eyebrows leering at me.

I roll my eyes.

"Don't I know." I snort.

He chuckle, before I begin to yawn. Suddenly Sunny lifts me up bridal style and carries me to his alt, and lays me down in the bed shifted seats. Laying down beside me he wraps his arms around me and pecks me on the lips.

"Good night cookie, I love you."

* * *

**_I love Sunny's personality! It's so freaking SEXY! XD Well so is Sideswipe's but I haven't included him into the resent chapters, which will change next chapter or the chapter after next, depends on where the story takes me._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review! Because I love me some reviews! XD_**

**_BAI!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up, I feel Sunny's arms around me, and I smile happily remembering yesterday.

_"He LOVES me! Someone actually LOVES me!"_

Slowly I crawl out of his hold, before I am sitting on my knees looking down at the sleeping holoform. I smile softly, before turning, I move to open the door, only for a finger to trace along my back. I jolt before letting out a yelp, before my eyes land on Sunny whom is now awake.

"How'd you get this?"He questions with the morning husky voice.

I shiver at his touch, before I realize he's talking about my freak scar.

"When I was 14 I was jumped, since I didn't react to punches and kicks, one kid that was abusing me pulled out a knife and carved into my back, after he and his groupies had beaten me to a bloody pulp with metal pipes." I shrug.

His eyes widen.

"Primus cookie!" He says.

I shrug.

"I told you my life sucked." I say.

He says nothing, only pulls me closer to him before pulling me into a kiss. I lay my hand on his cheek and kiss him back. He suddenly lifts me up and into his lap before deepening the kiss, getting a small moan from me. Hearing me, he smirk into the kiss, before pulling away.

"So when is this fight of yours?" He questions pecking me on the neck.

"At 12 in the morning, the Killer's Playground is a private fighting ring and is pretty much illegally ran, so Jimmy likes to have the fights at night only." I say

"Is Jimmy the owner or something?" He questions with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, and you don't need to get jealous Sunny, he's like 35 and has kids my age." I say.

He smirks.

"You know me so well."

I roll my eyes, before hopping up and out of his lap, and out of his alt. His holoform fizzles next to me, and he looks at me intently.

"So what are you going to do, you have like 15 hours until the fight?" He questions tilting his head, causing his black hair to fall in front of his crimson eyes.

"Warm up, prepare myself for whatever is coming." I say with a shrug.

"Losing is not an option, I'll get killed if I lose." I say.

His face remained neutral, but I know he is disturbed by this fact.

"But I know I won't lose, cause you're going to be there, I intent to show off my moves." I grin over at him.

He smirks at me. Looking around, I slap my forehead.

"My stuff is at base!" I growl.

Sunny chuckles.

"I'll drive you there, I'll drop you off close by, but far enough I won't be detected." He says.

I fist pump.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" I grin, before hopping into his alt.

The seatbelt slide over me, and I notice how slowly it goes over my breasts and I glare at the holoform. He only sends me a perverted smirk, before he pulls his shirt off, and hands it to me, as the car begins to drive out of the garage.

"Here since I ripped your other one." He says.

I look at it, before shrugging and throwing it on.

"Don't suppose you can make this my size, I don't need your twin going all haywire on me." I say with a grin.

I feel the holographic shirt get tighter, and I watch as another shirt fizzles onto Sunny. After driving for a short amount of time, Sunny pulls to a stop, and opens the door for me. Hopping out I look at him.

"I don't know how long I'll be, your twin is probably going to try something." I say.

He shrugs.

"I'll wait, I've got nothing better to do." He says.

As I walk away he shouts.

"Use protection!"

I send him a look, and he shrugs with a grin.

"What? We are supposed to be sharing you. Even though I have to secretly share you with him." He says sending me a smirk.

I roll my eyes before stalking off, not before Sunny can manage a perverted comment.

"Nice aft!"

I growl, before speeding up. Once inside the Nemesis, I look to Nano.

"Where is Sideswipe?" I question.

Currently TRYING to wake 'you' up, I'll act awake, and move to the bathroom to 'change'

Quickly I run to the bathroom, which is on the other side of the hall next to Sideswipe's quarters, courtesy of the constructicons. Once inside, I wait for the holoform to come in, once it does I praise Nano for grabbing some clothes, and quickly put them on before leaving the bathroom.

As I walk into Sideswipe's quarters I remember my time with Sunny and his confession and I smile widely. Seeing Sideswipe my smile grows, and I tackle his holoform into a hug. He lets out a grunt of surprise as well as sending me the look.

"What is it?" He questions.

I pull away and smile widely, his eyes widen seeing a true smile on my face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just missed you!" I giggle.

His eyes soften, my eyes land onto his lips, and I stand onto my tippy toes and press my lips onto his. At first he lets out a surprised breath, before he sets his hands on my hips pulling me closer. My eyes close and the kiss deepens, and my heart flutters in my chest happily. Pulling away to catch my breath Sideswipe sends me a curious look.

I knew it was because it was because it was the first time I made the move to kiss first, and I smile. My eyes roam over the holoform, from his ash grey hair, his crimson eyes, to his torso, then his boots. My heart stutter in my chest, and a weird feeling sinks in, the feeling I get when Sides or Sunny pin me, or kiss me heatedly.

With the unknown feeling fluttering in my chest, my eyes land upon his lips, and I quickly reach up and kiss him. Sideswipe tightens his hold on me, and tries to bring me impossibly closer to him. Finally he resorts to lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his torso. He moves to a certain direction before my back hits the wall. The kiss deepens even more and becomes more heated, only because of Sideswipe. Our tongues caress each other, before Sideswipe pulls away.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around Karly." He says seriously.

I smile.

"It's okay." I say.

He kisses me before pulling away.

"No, it's not. You've had no one to talk to for the past 2 weeks, and every time I do manage to get back from a mission you are already asleep." He says

**'Asleep'**

_"Shut up!"_

His eyes flare with something and his claims my lips.

"Primus I've missed you Karly!" He growls.

My heart flutters in my chest, the emotion I'm beginning to think is love filling it.

"I've missed you too." I say quietly.

He suddenly wraps his arms around me and set his head on my shoulder, taking in a deeps breath.

"It's torture being away from you, all my possessor can focus on is you. Everything about you." He whispers.

I nuzzle into his chest, with a smile.

"I've been worried about you." He says suddenly.

"Why is that?" I question.

"You sleep more than normal, and you seem to walk around sluggishly when you are awake. I've also noticed the numerous times you've been taking the painkillers. What's going on?" He questions.

_"SHIT!"_

"It's nothing really…" I say nervously.

He glares at me.

"It is something, now what is going on with you?" He questions with a growl.

_"THINK OF SOMETHING! ANYTHING!"_

"I…I'm uh on my…period!" I exclaim.

**Nice.**

_"Shut it! I couldn't think of anything else!"_

He furrows his eyebrows before he pauses, most likely looking up the term. I watch in faint amusement as he become uncomfortable, and blushes.

"Oh." He says.

I giggles, before ruffling his hair.

"Your adorable." I grin teasingly.

He glares at me, before nipping me neck getting a gasp from me.

"I'm NOT adorable. If anything you should be calling me hot, sexy, or handsome, NOT adorable." He growls annoyed.

"Whatever you say Swipy." I smirk.

He narrows his eyes at me, before cracking a small grin.

"Oh! Is that a grin I see!" I exclaim.

He glares at me, and I peck him on the lips.

"Don't be suck a stick in the mud." I say with a tease.

He gives me a look.

"You've changed slightly." He states.

I tilt my head.

"How so?" I question.

"Your more confident, you seemed less frustrated, and your smiling for real." He states.

_"It's the fighting…."_

I shrug.

"I wouldn't know why." I lie.

Looking around I spot my bag, looking back to Sideswipe, I notice he's looking at me with intense eyes. I look away with a blush, feeling embarrassed for no reason, and my heart flutters.

"W…what?" I question.

He smirks, a glint in his eyes. I suddenly jolt in surprise when I feel a cold yet warm hand land on my stomach.

"W..what are you doing?!" I squeak

He looks at me.

"You've lost weight, and you've become fitter, care to tell my how?" he questions.

Internally I freeze, but outside I play stupid.

"I wouldn't know, I have been working out the past week, since I've had nothing to do or no one to talk to." I say defensively.

He drops his gaze and the subject, internally I feel relieved. Curiosity fills me, and I look to Sideswipe.

"What have the Autobots been searching for?" I question.

He sighs.

"Some sort of artifact that promises either good or evil. It's very similar to the Allspark that you've described from the other universes, but it seems altered." He says.

**_(In my story whether or not it is correct the Allspark will not exist in the Shattered glass universe XD The Allspark shard that Karly has will be explained later on in the story.)_**

I remember my shard, and I go to tell Sideswipe about how strange it's been. Only when I go to speak nothing comes out. I try to speak again, and once more I can't speak, a strange feeling goes over me.

**Not yet**

My eyes widen at the new voice, but just as quickly as I feel it's presence it goes away.

**Woah where'd that come from.**

**_Awh there for a second I thought we had a new comer._**

"Karly? Are you alright?" I hear Sideswipe question.

I jolt, and I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smile.

I look over his holoform's face: His strong defined jaw, with a faint darkness along his jaw from the hint of stubble. His crimson eyes seemingly having more of a spark to them since the first time I met him. Then his lips, rough yet soft looking, and very kissable.

My heart flutters, and I move closer towards his face, he does the same, and our lips meet. My eyes shut, and my stomach seems to flutter. Happiness floods me, thinking how much my life has brightened with the twins in my life. Our kiss deepens and it is by far the most emotion filled one we've had, not like the others we've shared full of lust, this one filled with…..Love.

We pull away and I open my eyes just as he does, and I smile. Looking at me a moment, a smile breaks out onto his face as well. He sets his hand onto my cheek and leans his forehead onto mine.

"I love you." He whispers.

My eyes widen, before my heart beats quickly in my chest, and my eyes get watery once more.

_"Shit, I've already cried once, one time should be enough!"_

"R…really?" I smile, luckily I'm not sobbing.

He nods a soft smile on his face, which is rare for him to actually full out smile.

"Like I've said, I claimed you the first time I saw you in the dreams given to me." He growls with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, and smile.

"I…I love you too." I say with a grin.

His eyes widen.

"My emotions decided to come out of dormancy, and love was one of them." I smile.

He chuckles, and pecks me on the lips. When he pulls away I sigh, deciding that even though it'll ruin the moment, it needs to be brought up.

"Where will Sunstreaker come into this, he's your twin, and you're supposed to share mates." I say.

He tenses up.

"He comes into nowhere, he may be my twin, but I am NOT sharing a mate." He snarls.

I don't flinch I give him a hard stare.

"Sideswipe listen to me and listen to me well. He is your twin, and he still LOVES you, you are his brother. I want to know why YOU hate him so much." I say.

His eyes flare, and the holoform fizzles out, and I hear the sound of transformation. I hear a loud bang and I see a dent next to me as well as Sideswipe's servo. Looking up I see Sideswipes enraged, hurt, and betrayed optics.

**_"He betrayed me!"_**

His voice sounded rough, cold, and full or agony, and my heart pangs for him.

"He didn't." I say firmly.

**_"What?" _**He snaps.

"He didn't betray you, he didn't know of the ambush. He was sent out on a separate mission by Optimus to ensure he wouldn't interfere. He didn't even know of the ambush until recently and by then he felt betrayed by you because you blocked him and didn't get him." I say

Sideswipe optics widen, before he collapses onto his aft next to me.

**_"Is what you say true?"_**

"I wouldn't lie about something like that." I say.

**_"And how do you know this?"_**

I sigh.

"I've been seeing Sunstreaker since I've met him. At first I didn't really like him, he was lewd, blunt and just too damn cocky." I chuckle.

"He grew on me, his lewd comments, his cockiness didn't bother me. He is so truthful even though he was blunt he was truthful. Not once has he lied to me, not once has he done anything to hurt me. When you two fought, he was the one to take the worse blows, while he did fight you back, he didn't do anything that could really HURT you. He used his servos, no weapons, nothing. He still loves you, and I know you love him, your brothers, you share the same SPARK.

I don't expect you to immediately make amends, but please think it over. The bond blocking, the not being in contact will hurt you both, more than you think, it could KILL you both if it continues on. And I won't be able to continue on i..if I lose you both. You two have become the light in the darkness for me. Too lose you would be unbearable, it would kill me, and if that didn't kill me I'd make sure it would." I say.

I walk over to my bags as Sideswipe bows his helm, quickly I snatch the bag up and subspace it into Nano, before Sideswipe notices.

"I'm going to go out, and I want you to think about what I've said, okay?" I say softly.

He says nothing, but looks at me with soft optics, before nodding.

"Where are you going?" He questions.

I freeze.

"I'm going to be with Sunstreaker." I say, not wanting to say I'm fighting yet, afraid he'd be angry with me for getting in harm's way, purposely.

He nods before turning away. My eyes soften, and I walk over to his bowed form, I lay my hand onto his chin and pull him over to face me. When his dulled optics meet my violet eyes, my eyes soften, and I raise up onto my tippy toes. I lightly peck his lips, before meeting his eyes once more.

"I'll see you when I get back. I love you, don't forget that, both Sunny and I love you." I say.

He nods.

"I…I just need time to think."

I nod with a faint smile, before turning and leaving his quarters. Few minutes later, I'm sitting down in Sunny's alt.

**_"You alright Cookie? Your awfully quiet." _**Sunny says though the radio.

"I talk to Sides about us, and told him the truth about what happened." I say

He becomes quiet.

**_"H…how did he react?" _**

I smile.

"I think we've got him, he's thinking it over." I say.

I hear the fizzle of a holoform, before I'm wrapped into a tight embrace.

**_"Really?!" _**He questions hopeful.

I giggle.

"Yes."

I feel his lips slam onto mine, and pulls away.

**_"Primus I love you Cookie!" _**He says, before quickly slamming his lips back onto mine.

He hugs me tightly, and lays his head on my shoulder.

**_"Thank you." _**He whispers.

* * *

**_So how was the chapter? Good I hope. _**

**_It's late and I have no clue what's going on…..XD_**

**_I'm feeling slightly dizzy, and tired so…_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_PLEASE review!_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	18. Chapter 18

One hour later, Sunny and I were at the fighting rings. Walking inside, I lead Sunny to a special spot to where he can watch the fights without getting crowded by the rest of the watchers.

"So who are you fighting?" Sunny questions.

"I think his names Sparky? I'm not sure…He's the next person in line for me to fight in the ranks." I say

"And what rank is that?" He questions.

"Rank 2, there are 5 people in rank 2 though, I have one more person after this one and I'll be fighting Rank 1, only with Rank 1 there is only 1 person." I shrug.

Sunny looks over my body.

"Is that what you're wearing?" He questions referring to my T-shirt and pants.

I chuckle.

"No, my suit is in my bag, you'll see me in it when my fight starts. Now if you will excuse me I have to get dressed, you can watch the fights before mine, since you want to watch someone get killed." I say with a roll of my eyes.

As I walk away he smack me on the ass making me yelp, before I spin around and glare at him. He gives me a leering look.

"What? Your ass is NICE, you can't have a nice ass and not get it smacked." He says huskily with a smirk.

I growl before stalking away, all while Sunny wolf-whistles at me.

**Sunstreaker's POV: ;D**

I watch with a smirk on my face and desire coursing through my holofom's veins as I watch Karly stalk away, her walk very boyish, yet she still managed to make it so sexy as her hips swayed side to side, getting a groan from me. Turning away, I look down watching the already started fight with a bored expression.

_"These insects are too predictable." _I sigh boredly

I watch finally as one of the human mechs gets the upper hand on his opponent before snapping his neck with a bit of difficulty.

"Flesh-bag can't even kill properly without having problems." I growl

The next fights are the same too predictable, the only thing eventful being the kills, and even those we extremely lame. Off to the side I watch as a large mech dressed strangely stalk up to a middle-aged mech, before talking to him. The mech I'm beginning to suspect is Jimmy, has a somewhat fearful face, while trying to remain neutral.

My eyes narrow at the man talking to who I assume is Jimmy. The man had a mohawk colored dark disgusting green, on his face was what humans call face paint. The make-up was black and was filled in around his eyes and had stripes on each side of his face. His stance and the way he smirked at the other mech, suggesting in my opinion he may be loonier than Ratchet.

I watch interested as the strange man laugh manically, before stalking away satisfaction on his face. Jimmy had a troubled and worried look, before the announcer stops and talks to Jimmy for a moment before leaving.

A few more fights later, the announcer comes onto stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there as seemed to be a fight change. By the request of our Rank 1 champion, Maniac, he will be facing off our rising rookie…"

The crowd cuts him off.

"DEATH! DEATH!" The chant wildly.

"You are correct Maniac and Death will be facing off!"

About that time the man talking to Jimmy hops up onto stage with an insane grin, a song call Funny-farm playing. The crowd boos him, while he grins even wider happy at the boos for a strange reason. Soon they begin to chant once more.

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!"

"DEATH!" They scream excitedly

The song changes, I hear a guitar rift play along with the sound of drums. Before after a few moments a voice begins to sing from the speakers, and the crowd listens quietly and patiently:

_In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart._

_You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art._

_But you don't know me, and soon you won't forget._

_Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

_Better beware, I go bump in night._

_Devil may care with a lust for life._

_I know you, can't resist this._

_You know you, are so addicted._

_Boy you better run for your life._

_Welcome to the nightmare, in my head._

_Say hello, to something scary._

_The monster, in your bed._

_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_

_Welcome to my other side, and now it's it Mz. Hyde!_

Then in a flash of lights a figure is standing on the stage. The crowd goes insane crying out the name Death. The music continues to play in the background, and excitement in me grows knowing this may just be interesting. The figure has a mask, but their helm was bowed, over the mask and the figure's body was a black cloak. Quickly a wrapped hand grabs the cloak and rips it off before tossing it off. My eyes widen in surprise. Then I remember, Karly's fighting name was Black-death.

With a white mask, that has skeleton teeth facing upward into a smile and black designing over her face stands Karly. Lust fills my spark, as I look over her body: She had on a black sports bra that has skeleton hands drawn onto it, making it look like the hands were groping her. Around her neck was a spike collar with a skull pendant attached to it. My eyes travel downwards, her stomach was toned and had beads of sweat trailing downwards. She was wearing a pair of black ripped shorts that was hugging her hips nicely, they ended just mid-thigh leaving me to my imagination. On the shorts was a spike belt, and a chain connected to the belt.

Overall she was HOT, and the way she held herself was different. She usually held somewhat aggressively and cautiously as if someone was going to attack her any moment. Now she was holding herself confidently, predatorily, and she seemed to be bouncing on her heels slightly in excitement. I growl to myself, as worry fills my spark. One thing caught my attention instantly, her eyes, behind her mask her eyes glowed bright neon green.

**Karly's POV:**

Hearing the music that seems to have become my song, I step out onto stage eagerly. Not only am I able to fight after so long, it would seem Maniac has requested for me to face off with him, something that surprises me.

**_COME ON LET'S FIGHT! HEHE!_**

_"Wait, the fight hasn't even started. Besides getting too eager to jump head first into the fight is foolish, it would only cause us to lose, and if we lose we die."_

Standing on the stage for a moment longer I rip my cloak off revealing my fighting clothes and the rest of my mask. Instantly the crowd goes wild, apparently none of the people in the crowd like Maniac because of his extreme and vulgar way of fighting and killing the fighters he faces off with, which is surprising considering the crowd screams for me to kill my opponents.

Soon the excitement creeps up and my eyes change to neon green. With the excitement bubbling in my veins as well as adrenaline I slightly bounce on my heels, eager to fight. My eyes scan over Maniac, looking for any visible weaknesses, I find none. He grins maniacally at me, before speaking.

"I've been wanting a good challenge. Hope you enjoyed your life, this is your last day alive." With that he lunges for me.

I dodge the attack, and quickly search for his next move, only to feel pain erupt in my gut. I gag before collapsing onto the floor, agony spreading through my stomach.

_"He's too quick!"_

I quickly jump to my feet, only to take a hit to the face causing my mask to smack against my nose and lips, busting my bottom lip open. I fall to the ground as blood falls from my mouth, spitting blood out of my mouth, I stand with a sway.

"HAHAHA! This is fun!" He chuckles sadistically.

I walk in circles just as he does; I scan over his body still searching for weaknesses. Only for Maniac to lunge, he slams his knee into my torso, my eyes widen and I cough up blood as I feel a crack from my healing ribs. I let out a strangled cry, as Maniac laughs maniacally, as the crowd boos at him. Wincing I force myself onto my feet, I sway to the side, and stumble.

_"He's too unpredictable!"_

Then I hear a clatter of something, looking over to the source I see Maniac twirling a rust chain around with an insane grin. He lunges for me, and I dodge the attack, only for something to wrap around my neck.

I cry out when I feel the chain wrap around my neck and tighten. Then I feel several repeated hits to my side, then finally my face, and my mask cracks and falls to the ground revealing my bloodied and busted up face. Maniac straddles me and tightens the chain around my neck.

"~TIME TO DIE!~" He sings.

I begin to gasp for breath, before the pressure releases, only to feel pain on my head as I'm lifted by my hair. I let out a pain grunt, before letting out a cry as he punches me over and over in the stomach, all while crowd boos.

Then the excitement hits full force, never have I felt it affect me this badly. As he hits me small giggles escape my mouth, before I'm laughing. Then in a blur I block his punch, before twisting his arm around, before I hear a crack. I grin sadistically, as he screams out, his arm seeming to have been hurt before my attack.

"I'm sorry what was that about dying?" I say tilting my head grinning.

**More.**

**_Need more!_**

I punch him in the face, then the gut, before he grips my arm and twists. I feel a pop and a pain erupt from my shoulder, before I calmly look to my dislocated shoulder, rolling my head over towards Maniac I smirk.

"Ouch, that hurt!" I purr out.

I look to my shoulder hanging limply at my side, before grip my shoulder and force it back into the joint making a pop. The pain is numb to me and I shrug my shoulders, and look over to Maniac

"You want to play? Let's play!" I growl.

I lunge for him acting like I'm going to punch him in the gut, only to twirl my body around unpredictably with a sway, I giggle before I whip around Maniac sitting on his shoulders.

**More**

I grip his jaw in my hands, my neon eyes glowing. When my hand first made contact with his face, visions flash before my eyes. First of a teenager killing a woman and man. Then later the same boy just older, raping and killling a girl. Several different scenes all of Maniac killing people, killing the innocence flashes before my eyes.

**_~MORE!~_**

I chuckle darkly.

"~Have fun rotting in hell!~"

Then with as much force as possible I snap his neck, killing him. I stand onto my feet as his body falls to the ground. I wait for the approaching guilt to hit me, only it doesn't, looking around I feel a strange sense of satisfaction, and I smirk.

At first the crowd remains quiet, before they burst out into wild cheers. After a few moment, I get off the stage and walk towards Jimmy pain throbbing all over my body, yet feeling numb at the same time.

He gives me a grin.

"I'm surprise you killed him, thought you didn't kill without reason?" He questions

"I don't, I had my reasons for killing him." I say simply.

He shrugs before giving me 5 stacks of cash.

"Congratulations you are now rank 1 of Killer's Playground. This is $50,000 from the bets, and reward for defeating and becoming the number 1 fighter." He says.

I take the cash, and nod to Jimmy.

"I'm going to my changing room." I say simply before stalking away.

Once inside my changing room, given to me by Jimmy, I throw my money into a bag. I slip off my blood stained shorts, leaving me in my black underwear and the sports bra. Walking over to the wall I reach for my bag, only to get pushed against the wall and my arms get pinned above my head.

"Nice panties, what do ya say we make em nice and wet?" My eyes widen in surprise and my temporarily green eyes meet red eyes.

I gape at Sunstreaker, as he looks at me with lust.

"Primus Cookie that was hot! Thought you didn't kill?" He says kissing down my neck.

I gasp.

"I don't, at least not without reason." I say breathlessly.

He slams his lips onto mine, and he flushes me against him. His tongue gains entrance into my mouth, before our tongues meet and begin a fight for dominance. He pulls away suddenly, causing saliva to trail down my chin, he stares into my eyes intensely.

"And what was your reason?" He questions huskily.

I think back to the vision, and I close my eyes before opening them.

"I saw everything he did. Ever murder he has committed every kill he's done I seen it. That only fueled my growing desire for more." I say.

"More what?" He questions.

"I have to fight, or I become unpredictable and snappish. I use to have this urge wanting something, and the fighting fed it, only for a while. Then finally it wasn't enough I wanted more, more than just fighting, I wanted to kill. Seeing the bad things he's done it gave me a reason to cave in and give into my lust to kill." I say.

He says nothing, he looks to my bruising rips cage and sighs.

"There hasn't been one day I haven't seen you without some sort of injury Cookie, you need to take better care of yourself." He smirks, before he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, licking off my blood.

A blush blooms over my face, causing him to chuckle.

"You have no problems fighting or killing, but when I do something sexual you become shy and flustered, your adorable you know that?" He says kissing me softly.

He runs his hand along my body, getting a shiver from me.

"Primus Cookie do you know what you do to me?!" He groans.

I smirk.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

**_Another chapter down. :D_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later! :D_**


	19. Chapter 19

Sunstreaker after some persuasion is waiting outside for me, while I gather my things. Had Sunny gotten his wish he would've tried to make a home run, the perverted bastard. Picking up my bag I get a knock on my door, curious I answer, of course dressed in my clothes from before the fight.

"Yes?" I question coldly.

"Hello my name is Shadow Blaze, and I have a proposition for you." A man around the age of 30 says seriously.

I gesture him in. I lean against the door way once Shadow walks in, and stare at him intently.

"What is your proposition?" I question.

"I've been watching your fights, and I was wondering if you'd join my organization." He says getting straight to the point.

"And what exactly is this organization?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"It's called the Reapers, I created it myself. Basically you will be a mercenary or assassin whatever you want to call it. You get money to kill people, and not just random people, generally murderers that are high up in the food chain and haven't been busted, corrupted government officials, basically the bad guys that are too high up to get busted because of their money." He says.

"Why do you want me?" I question.

"Because you have Reaper's vision." He says simply.

"What the hell is that?" I question.

"Where you can see into the lives of people of have done extremely bad things. You see the murders, or violent acts they've done against the innocence." He says.

"Huh so that's what it is, now why do I have it?" I question.

He shrugs.

"It's basically like people who can read minds, and/or can see ghosts, it's a gift that no one knows how or why they have it." He says.

"You'll be paid a m…"

"I'll do it." I interrupt him.

He raises his brow.

"That's it just like that?" He questions skeptically.

"Yeah just like that, I don't care if I get paid or not as long as I get the bad guys off the streets and get to kill it fine with me." I say casually.

**_YAY! We get to kill things!_**

**What Psycho said.**

"May I ask why you want to join so quickly? Usually I have to spend at least a weeks' worth of convincing to get someone to join." He says gruffly.

I shrug.

"I don't know, just want a thrill I guess, plus I've been wanting to kill things here lately." I grin.

He nods.

"Very well, here this is my card and address where you will meet up with me. The time you should be there is noon tomorrow, that way you'll get enough time to get geared up and then sent out." He says holding a card out for me.

"There isn't a catch is there?" I question.

He shakes his head.

"No."

"Good, I don't need something to come back and bite me on the ass." I say standing up straight.

"See ya later Shadow, I've got things to do." I say walking away with a wave.

Once outside with Sunny, I crawl into the passenger seat, only to get picked up and plopped into Sunny's lap.

"What took so long?" He questions.

"I got caught up in a conversation." I say casually.

He nods, before wrapping his arms around me as his engine starts up and leaves the parking lot. He growls lightly before trailing kisses on my neck getting me to jolt in surprise.

"What are y…you doing?!" I yelp.

He spins me around to where I'm straddling him, and flushes me against his chest, causing my breasts to press against him.

"Like I said before Cookie, your hot, can't really resist myself." He smirks slyly.

I blush ten shades of red, and quickly look away. He pulls my chin to face him, before he slams his lips into mine. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, too flustered to respond he grips my ass, getting a gasp from me before he slides his tongue into my mouth.

My heart flutters in my chest in excitement, and I fall into his kiss quickly. Our tongue clash together, and begin to caress, as we begin to breathe heavily. Hot breath caresses my face as the kiss becomes more heated, and soon I'm forced to pull away to catch my breath.

Looking into Sunny's eyes while panting, he smirks. He runs his hand into my shirt, and slowly trails his hand up my stomach, getting a shiver from me, before stopping at my bra. I feel him run his finger along the bra, before he slips his hand inside. I gasp when his cold hand makes contact with my breast, and I blush heavily, not really expecting him to do that. He gently caresses my breast, getting a quiet moan from me, before he slips his hand out and holds his hands against my cheeks.

His eyes search mine, before he give me a soft smile.

"You're not ready." He states.

I shake my head.

"No, not really. Plus I'd prefer you wait until you and Sides make amends." I say seriously.

He smirks perverted at me.

"You want a threesome do ya Cookie?" He teases slyly.

I blush.

"N..no that's not what I meant!" I yelp embarrassed.

He chuckles.

"I know, what you mean." He says pecking me softly on the lips.

"I love you Cookie." He says seriously.

"I love you too Sunny." I say laying moving around and curling against his chest.

Several minutes later, Sunny pulls to a stop, before he suddenly transforms. I yelp in surprise when I land into his servos, quickly I shoot a glare to Sunny only for him to smirk.

"Where are we?" I question.

"This is where  
I go to take a breather if I'm frustrated or something, I wanted to share it with you." He says.

I look around and gasp, in front of us was a beautiful view of the city, the lights shining and flickering brightly, as daylight slightly shows over the horizon. I feel Sunny shift, before I find myself set down on his chassis as he lies down onto the grass.

He clutches me against his chassis delicately and securely making me feel safe.

**_"During your fight…I thought I was going to lose it. When it looked like he was going to kill you, I was so close to busting in and crushing the flesh-bag." _**Sunny says seriously.

"But he didn't kill me, besides as if I'd lose when you were watching. That would hurt my self-esteem." I smirk.

He chuckles.

**_"How are you ribs?" _**He questions.

I shrug.

"Hurts…a lot, especially trying to take a deep breath. It's nothing I can't handle, they'll stop hurting in a week or so, depends if I end up rebreaking them." I shrug with a grimace.

He growls.

**_"I can't tell you to quit fighting because you'll get pissed at me, but at least wait till your ribs heal, I don't need you dying of a punctured lung." _**He says.

I nod.

"Alright, I won't fight, I'll wait."

**Because we're going to be a mercenary**

**_Yay us!_**

_"The irony of this. I have two voices in my head, and I'm going to be a mercenary, I'm becoming Deadpool and not even meaning to…...HOLY SHIT! Maybe we'll meet him!_

**Highly unlikely, after all he has merchandise here.**

**_AWH way to burst the moment._**

I sigh, before snuggling closer to Sunny's chassis, getting a groan from Sunny.

**_"If you don't want me to frag the pit out of you, I'd suggest not rubbing up against my chassis, my spark is already trying to jump out and swallow you." _**He growls.

Instantly I freeze, getting a husky chuckle from Sunny. Before he sits up quickly and revs his engine threateningly when the sound of an engine pulls up. Peeking over Sunny's shoulder I cry out in excitement.

"SIDES!" I exclaim happily.

I watch as Sideswipe transforms before slowly walking over to the now standing Sunny, before stopping. They stand in a silence for what seems like forever, before finally after another few moment the launch themselves at each other. I cry out in surprise when they hit chassis against chassis as they embrace tightly.

**_"I'm sorry." _**Sideswipe says quietly

I watch as Sunny's optics widen in surprise, then jolting. I begin to assume the bond as been reopened, I watch as different emotions flash across their faces, before the rest their fore-helms together and hold the back of each other's helms.

**_"I've missed you, you fragger!" _**Sunny snarls.

Sideswipe smirks.

**_"Likewise."_**

I grin in Sunny's grasp, deciding to make myself known.

"~We are family!~" I sing.

Their optics land on me, before they stare at me intensely making me shrink into Sunny's servos.

"Geez keep staring at me like that and I'm going to melt" I mutter with a blush.

I feel myself getting plopped onto the ground, before the sound of transforming echoes around me, then I feel myself getting tightly embraced. Sideswipe wraps his arms around my waist, and Sunny wraps his arms around my neck, and they embrace me tightly before growling:

"OURS!"

"Well that was the fastest make-up session I've seen between fighting siblings." I mutter, getting chuckles from the twins.

I feel kisses being trailed on both sides of my neck, making me yelp in surprise when they both bite me at the base of my neck. They chuckle at my response, before they stare at me with intense eyes.

"Without you Karly, we would have been still fighting. And our bond would have remained blocked, therefore eventually killing us." Sideswipe says.

"Yeah well I couldn't allow my favorite characters to kill themselves over a misunderstanding." I mutter.

They smirk cockily.

"Oh don't let it get to your helms mechs." I snap.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The say in chorus.

Suddenly I feel myself lifted, before I'm set on one of the twin's hoods. I look at them confused before I feel a pair of lips claim mine. Instantly I know its Sideswipe, his kisses are more possessive and demanding. He gets entrance into my mouth before his tongue claims my own, we caress tongue heatedly, pulling away slightly and rubbing our tongues together, before our lips touch again. He grips my hips and wraps my leg around him, before he pulls away.

Panting slightly to catch my breath, Sunny slams his lips onto mine, getting his turn. His kisses are surprisingly softer more tender as well as confident. Soon our tongues are clashing just as Sides and mine were before, my breathing is heavy and my heart beats crazily in my chest. I moan into the kiss, as Sides trails kisses up my neck as well as nipping it, while his brother's tongue and my tongue dance again each other.

I feel the grasp on my hips go slightly lower and tighten, I scoot up slightly and wrap my legs around Sideswipe, as mine and Sunny's kiss grows more heated and desperate. Before finally they pull away, they rest their head on my shoulders as I pant trying to catch my breath.

"Well that was." Sunny trails.

"Hot." I say.

He grins at me.

"I'm rubbing off on you Cookie." He says.

"Cookie?" Sides questions curiously.

I roll my eyes.

"When your twin first met me, he pinned me against a wall as said I was a hot cookie he's like to eat, he's been calling me Cookie ever since." I mutter.

Sunny chuckles.

"Can you blame me?" He questions innocently.

"Hard to resist myself when there is a sexy as pit femme tempting me without even trying." He leers at me.

I smirk cockily.

"Not my fault I'm sexy, it's in the genes." I grin.

Sides lightly smack the back of his brother's head.

"Your corrupting our femme." He says.

I chuckle.

"Your too late the damage has been done." I giggle.

Sunny rolls his eyes while his brother snorts.

"You know we make a pretty good team us three." Sunny says.

Sides and I smile at Sunny slightly. I lay my head on Sideswipe's shoulder and rest my arm on Sunny's.

"Sides, Sunny?" I question.

"Yeah?" The chorus.

"I love you." I smile.

They take deep breaths.

"We love you too." They say once again.

Looking over to Sunny I smile.

"So does this mean you're going to be a Decepticon?" I question.

He chuckles.

"Might as well, you and Sides are Decepticons, I might as well join." He says.

"WHOOP WHOOP!" I say lifting my head from Sides shoulder.

I grimace a little, Sunny noticing it gives me a look. While Sides looks away I motion to Sides then to my side and make a cutting motion to my neck. Sunny understanding what I'm saying nods.

Looking around I yawn.

"Can we go back to base, I'm tired." I say laying my head back onto Sides shoulder with drooping eyes.

They chuckle, before Sides tightens my legs around him, and I wrap my arms around him to hang on, holding me by my ass Sides lifts me up, and sits me in the passenger seat of his alt. When he shuts the door, the seat belt secured me into place, and I cuddle into his seats. After a few moments I fall into a sleep as soon as I hear Side's engine turn on.

* * *

**_FINALLY! The twins made up! XD DAMN IT KARLY! Always looking for trouble! I wonder what the twins will think if they ever learn of Karly's new job, and what Sides will do when he learns of her fighting…..Not good I bet. XD_**

**_PLEASE tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a MARVELOUS day/night! XD_**

**_Laters! :D_**


	20. Chapter 20

Stirring slightly, I feel something warm on both sides of me. One on my back the other in my front, the warmth on both sides having a sort of embrace. Still with my eyes closed, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, before they drop down as I snuggle closer to the warm in front of me. I feel hot breath on my face, and I begin to slightly open my eyes. Sitting up, making the embraces drop I look around rubbing my eyes, as my large t-shirt slightly drops off my shoulder.

I make contact with red eyes, and I hear a good morning, I groggily answer my good morning and look around one more drowsy, getting two deep velvety chuckles. With the drowsiness wearing off, I look down on my bed to see both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker leaning up on their knuckles, laying down while looking up at me. Both shirtless, of course I notice this first and my eyes trail over the holoforms' abs. Sideswipe's skin was pale and he had defined wash board abs, while his twin was more tanned and his abs just as defined and wash board like.

Realizing I'm checking them out I snap my gaze away with a blush getting chuckles from the twins.

"See something you like?" Sunny teases.

"Look all you want Cookie it's ALL yours." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, before I scrunch up my nose smelling something. Sniffing my pits and snap my head back and wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Damn I got some BO." I say.

They chuckle in amusement.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and rinse off all the nastiness off of me." I say standing.

Walking over to my stuff corner, I snatch up a black towel, before walking into the bathroom, conveniently put in for me by the Constructicons, such nice mechs. Shutting the door behind me,I take off my clothes, before slightly opening the door and throwing them into my dirty clothes basket, before quickly shutting it before the twins could take a peek.

Fully unclothed, I look into the mirror to inspect my ribs only to notice one little detail: There was no bruising. Furrowing my eyes together I press on my ribs only to feel nothing.

"Huh? Nano when exactly did my ribs heal?" I question.

A little speaker turns on from under the sink.

Sometime last night, quite strange if you ask me they healed suddenly out of nowhere. I did notice your vitals changed momentarily and a strange power source wrapped around you, before disappearing when your ribs were done healing.

"Hm, that's strange….Oh well whatever." I shrug.

Turning on the water I step in and allow the hot water to fall on my stiff shoulders. After at least 30 minutes of being in there, I turn the water off and step out. Picking up my towel I rub my face to dry it before looking around.

"Shit!" I hiss as my eyes dart around searching for my clothes.

"My clothes are in the room….." I groan.

"I really need to break that habit, I'm no longer alone, and I'm sharing a room with TWO perverted mechs, that will try to feel me up at any chance they get." I mutter.

"Hey Nano?" I question.

Yes Karly?

"Can you go get my clothes?" I question.

No

I growl.

"Come on man! I made you ALIVE man, I could've left you as a boring and lifeless information device." I say

Your point?

"Fuck you Nano! FUCK, YOU!" I snarl.

No thanks.

"Sarcastic ass-hole!" I hiss.

Wrapping my towel tightly around me, I hesitantly open the door. Looking around I see no signs of the twins, with a smile I walk calmly over to my 'stuff corner' and snatch up my Dead-pool T-shirt that I got recently, and a pair of black shorts that reach my knees. With an accomplished smile, I turn to go back into the bathroom, only to run into something hard.

"Ouch!" I hiss as my nose against something warms and slightly only slightly soft.

Snapping my gaze up my eyes widen in horror when I see Sunny leering down at me with a wide smirk.

" You know you look really good in towel Cookie, I bet you'll look just as good with out it." He grins.

My eyes widen in horror and I glare at him.

"You wouldn't!" I snap warningly.

"Try me babe." He says stalking towards me as I back up.

"You know, you should've asked if Sides and I wanted to join you, we were pretty dirty ourselves, it would've saved time and water." He says tsking me.

I glare at him.

"You're in holoforms, they don't need showering, you can just poof them clean." I snap, before grunting when my back hits the wall.

"Maybe so, but still." He grins.

He trails a finger up my thigh, gradually getting closer and closer to the no, no square. I smack his hand away glaring at him.

"Don't!" I warn.

He grins, taking my warning as a challenge.

"It's this just wonderful, I get to be with you twenty-four seven just like Sides." He says.

I growl.

"Yay me. As if getting your twins to keep his hands to himself wasn't hard enough." I mutter sarcastically.

He slams his hand onto the wall, caging me in as both of his arms rest on to the sides of my head. He puts a knee between my legs lowly, touching the wall caging me in more. My eyes widen in surprise, before I glare menacingly at Sunstreaker.

"Sunstreaker!" I hiss.

"Oh I love it when you say my name aggressively. I bet it's sound heavenly when your screaming it." He says.

I blush 10 different shade of red, before snapping my gaze away from him with a scowl as I blush.

"Shut up!" I snap.

I jolt when I feel a finger hook around my towel, my eyes meet Sunny's and he gazes at me wickedly.

"~Why don't we take a peek of what inside~" He says in a sing-song voice.

I glare.

"How about we don't!"" I hiss.

He slides his knee up, and I freeze and my eyes widen. I open my mouth to say something, only for Sunny to slam his lips onto mine. He kisses me heatedly and lustfully, before pulling away and kissing down my neck and collar-bone, before quickly nipping my ear getting a shiver from me.

He lifts my hand and sets it on his bare chest, before making it slide to his abs.

"It's all yours babe, ALL of it YOURS." He whisper/growls huskily.

My heart speeds up in my chest, and excitement blooms in my stomach. Sunny begins to kiss my neck again, before he grips the towels hem with his teeth, and looks up at me challengingly. He begins to slide it down ever so slowly closer to my breasts, and more excitement blooms as well as eagerness, before just as he makes it to my breast he drops the towel from his teeth and pecks me on the lips before stalking away.

"Tease." I mutter with a growl.

He turns to me with a wicked smile.

"If we had time I would've gone farther, but unfortunately I have a meeting with ol Megzy." He chuckles before offlining his holoform.

I hear the sound of transformation, then Sunny's true form comes into view. My eyes scan over his frame. His face his a dark grey, and his audio fins are black and red, instead of black and yellow. His optics of course are red, and lightly over his face you can see a small scar. His shoulder bolts compared to his counterpart are more defined and sharp. His whole frame is painted black, with hints of red and yellow, while from what I can faintly see, his protoform is a dark gold. Over-all I have to say he is WAY SEXIER than his counterpart, well they are both sexy, but my Sunny as more of a bad boy look.

Looking back up to Sunny's optics I see him staring me over just as I was him. Only his optics are bright with his lust.

"What?" I question.

He gives me a grin showing sharp canines…er…dentals.

**_"Like I've said your hot, even hotter in a towel with water falling off of you_**." He says with a grin.

I roll my eyes.

**_"Will you change? In front of me_**?" He questions.

I give him a look.

"That is like you removing your armor in front of me." I say.

**_"Please? I'm curious what a human femme looks like in protoform." _**He urges.

I roll my eyes.

"You can see that stuff online." I say, though not really wanting him to look it up.

**_"I want to see YOU, not some disgusting insect." _**He says.

I growl.

"Fine, fine, but I'm turning my back to you." I say.

He shrugs.

**_"Fine with me."_**

Turning my back to him, a blush blooms over my face, and my heart speeds up, nausea filling my stomach from how nervous I am.

_"Relax, he's just going to see you ass, not my front."_

With that in mind I sigh, before dropping the towel. With my clothes in my arms, I first pull on my underwear, feeling nervous showing my ass to Sunny. I roll my shoulders, getting several pops from them, before I reach over and pull on my bra. With my main clothing on, I turn around and reach for my shirt, and throw it on, then pull my shorts on. Finished getting dressed I look over to see Sunny's staring at me intensely, making me extremely self-conscious.

_"What if my scars disgusts him."_

**He's already seen your scars.**

_"So?! What if he suddenly find my body unappealing?!"_

"W…what?" I question fidgeting nervously.

Sunny lets out a vent that he seems to have held in.

**_"Primus Cookie, you're a goddess." _**He breathes out.

I blush, as relief fills me, and I let out a squeak when I feel him lift me before plopping me on his shoulder. He grins over at me.

**_"I'd rather not go in there alone, Sides is already talking to Megatron and Starscream, I'd rather not have to deal with the glares and what not alone." _**He says casually.

I nod, as Sunny walks out of the quarters. Walking into the what I call the rec. room I spot Soundwave.

"YO SOUNDWAVE!" I holler

His visor brightens, before he turns to me.

**_"Dudette! How have ya been, I haven't seen you in a while?"_** He

I wave my hand around.

"Here and there." I say casually with a grin.

**_"How's it going dude? You must be Sunstreaker." _**Soundwave greets.

Sunstreaker nods.

**_"Yeah, you must be Soundwave. So who are you to Karly?" _**He questions with a possessive tone.

**_"I'm her awesome bro!" _**Soundwave says proudly not at all detecting his possessive and jealous tone.

"Damn straight. Where the hell is Breakdown?" I question.

**_"Ohhh, he's out on a mission with Knockout they'll be back in a few." (I've decided to make Knockout a teal blue, with blue optics, I saw a picture drawn like that and it looked pretty cool, he'll have a chill personality but still be sarcastic.)_**

I nod, before yelping when Sunstreaker walks away from Soundwave.

"What the hell Sunny!" I growl.

**_"I have to talk to Megatron." _**He says stiffly with a growl.

My eyes widen at his tone, before I smirk.

"Your jealous." I point out.

He growls.

**_"Yeah okay I am, I'm not used to sharing you. Sideswipe is a whole different story, because he is another part of me." _**He says stiffly.

I point over to the side.

"Go over there, Megatron can wait." I say.

He does as I ask and goes to the secluded corner. He stands there, and I pull his face towards mine. I give him soft look.

"I belong to you and Sideswipe, and only you two. Got it? I have no eyes on anyone else, you two were the one to show me how to feel love, and understand it, you awoken the emotions that I couldn't feel, like happiness. I LOVE you both, my heart, my soul, belong to ONLY you two." I say seriously looking him straight in the optics.

I reach up and kiss him on the lips, still finding the kiss appealing despite the differences in our body make, and size. Pulling away I smile widely.

"Now let's see about you becoming a Decepticon." I grin.

He nods, before walking towards Megatron's office, once at the door he walks through without knocking. Megatron, Starscream, and Sides looks toward us, as we walk in.

**_"What took so long?" _**Sideswipe questions.

"I had to tell Sunny here something important." I say.

Sides raises an optic ridge, before Megatron speaks up.

**_"So you wish to join the Decepticons am I correct friend?" _**He questions kindly.

Sunny nods.

**_"I assume it is because you wish to be on the side as your brother." _**Megatron says.

Sunny makes a helm gesture to me.

**_"And her, also I'd like to share guardianship over Co….Karly with my brother." _**Sunny says.

Megatron holds a servo out.

**_"Welcome to our team Sunstreaker, and I will allow you shared guardianship of Karly, if that is alright with her." _**He says looking to me.

I nod.

"I have no problems." I say.

He nods, before Starscream steps up.

**_"Take care of her, something happens to my sparkling I scrap you." _**He says fluttering his wings threateningly.

Sunny salutes and I can tell he's relieved Starscream sees me as a daughter.

**_"We will." _**He says walking from the room as Sideswipe follows.

**_"So what was it you had to talk about between you and Sunstreaker?" _**Sides questions curiously.

"Being insecure and jealous, I told him I belong to only you two and you two only." I say not looking at him.

**_"~Oh Swipy!~" _**Sunny says in a sing-song voice.

**_"~Guess who got to see Karly's protoform~" _**He says bragging.

"All you saw was my ass and back, don't get too cocky mech." I snap.

Sides snorts.

**_"I've seen it all." _**He says, and Sunny gapes as well as I.

"WHEN?!" I yelp.

**_"Before you got to this universe, you were taking a shower." _**He says simply.

I blush.

"Damn fucking dream connection." I snarl pouting.

**_"Send me the memory loop!" _**Sunny exclaims.

"How about….NO!" I snap.

Sides shrugs.

**_"You have to figure out your own way, I don't want her pissed at me." _**Sides says shrugging coolly.

Sunny grumbles. Finally after a few minutes we make it back into the quarters, apparently because the twins are still jealous and possessive and still don't want to share regardless whether the other mechs are considered my brothers, or uncles or some other place in my dysfunctional family.

Sitting in my bed, I hear a pede steps get closer. Looking up I see Sideswipe holding something out for me. Curiously I take the large object into my arms.

"What is it?" I question poking at the package in my lap.

**_"Open it." _**He urges.

I shrug before tearing the wrapping, before my eyes widen in surprise.

"You got me a guitar?!" I yelp.

He nods.

**_"You said you like to sing and play instrument." _**He says.

**_"Woah, woah! Wait. Cookie can sing?" _**Sunny questions making a timeout gesture.

I nod.

"Yeah, and play guitar, violin, and piano. The houses the adopted me for a short time made me do stuff like that to have even more things to brag about." I say with a shrug.

**_"Play for us." _**Sunny says.

I nod.

"Let me tune the guitar and hook the amp up." I say, and they nod.

Several minutes later I'm test strumming the strings.

"Alright I'm good to go." I say with a thumbs up.

Thinking over songs I knew, I grin thinking of a perfect one.

"This song is called Ungrateful by Escape the Fate." I say.

I begin playing the guitar, strumming somewhat aggressively to play properly to the song, then I open my mouth to sing:

"Trying to tear me apart,

Breaking me down to the bone

So listen closely,

'Cause what you don't see

Is there's still blood inside this beating heart

Still beating,

Still breathing

Falling from grace,

You laugh in my face

But you are the one who will leave with the beating

With bleeding hands I fight for a life that's beat me down

Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound

Rising again from the fire,

A Phoenix alive and inspired

You can't erase me, won't even phase me

No one hears a fucking word you say

Still beating,

Still breathing

Falling from grace,

You laugh in my face

But you are the one who will leave with the beating

With bleeding hands I fight for a life that's beat me down

Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound

With bleeding hands I fight with the pride left in me now

Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound

Stand and scream [4x]

[Guitar solo]

With bleeding hands I fight for a life that's beat me down

Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound

With bleeding hands I fight with the pride left in me now

Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound

With bleeding hands, these bleeding hands,

We stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound (stand and scream [4x])"

Finishing the song, my heart beating crazily and I feel thrilled, singing the song had made me feel like a weight had been lifted temporarily off my shoulders, like I just spill everything I felt into the song. Looking to the twins they are looking at with awed optics.

**_"Cookie, you get hotter and hotter the longer I know you." _**Sunny says bluntly making me chuckle.

Looking at the time, my eyes widen realizing I have 3 hours till noon.

"Um could one of you drop me off at the supermarket on Marin street, I have a job interview." I lie easily with not guilt.

**Sociopath.**

_"Shut it ass-hole!"_

They stare down at me.

**_"Why do you need at job, we have money." _**Sides says.

I shrug.

"I get bored. I need something to do." I say.

**_"I could think of a few things the three of us could all do. It involves YOU screaming our names." _**Sunny leers down at me with his red optics glowing.

I blush.

"No thank you!" I snap.

I look to Sides.

"Pleeeeaaaase!" I beg with puppy eyes.

He stares down at me before sighing.

**_"Fine, but the first time you get jumped, or the Autobots find you. I'll lock you up at base, and only able to leave WITH one of us with you." _**He says.

I nod.

"Alright let's go!" I jump.

**_"You have Nano on you right?" _**Sides questions transforming.

"Duh! He's permanently on me anyways, I've got it to where he can monitor my vitals, but in order to do that he has to keep a cable/needle like thing in my wrist attached to a vain." I say.

**_"It won't cause you any harm will it?" _**He questions.

I shake my head.

"Nope."

**Times skip:**

Stepping out of Sides alt I wave.

"I'll call one of you when I'm done, I have several other interviews nearby, so I'll be late calling." I say.

I hear him vent.

**_"Alright, just be careful." _**He says.

I salute.

"Aye aye capt'n Sideswipe!" I giggle before quickly running into the store.

Waiting by the window,I watch Sideswipe drive off, with a grin I walk out of the store and down the block to where I'm supposed to meet Shadow. Several minutes later I come upon a warehouse in the downtown section of the city. With a shrug I hop the fence before walking to the door.

"Shadow!" I shout.

The door slides open with a whoosh, and I walk inside cautiously. Looking around the building I whistle at the high-tech stuff in there.

"Dang, dude must be rich." I mutter.

Pulling out the card, I read over it before walking towards room, clicking the button, the door opens and I walk inside.

"Good to see you made it." I hear a voice say.

I grin.

"So when do I start?" I question.

Shadow chuckles.

"Soon, but first you need to find a suitable weapon. Come." He gestures.

I watch interested as he clicks a button hidden under a picture, before a hidden door swished open. He walks through it and I follow suit. Looking around the room as the door closes I whistle loudly at all the weapons.

"Dang." I mutter.

"So what type of weapons will you work with?" Shadow questions.

"Swords and guns." I say simply.

"Do you know how to use them?" He questions.

**_With us you do! HEHE YAY US!_**

"Uh yeah." I say.

_"Sure hope you know what the hell you're talking about."_

Shadow looks among the rack, before he looks as if he remembers something.

"How would you like to test a new weapon we've been working on?"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Hope you have a FANTASTIC day/night._**

**_I shall see you lovelies later!_**

**_BAI! XD_**

**_P.S. Really sorry for any misspellings I have auto correct that sometimes corrects me with none correct things. And my keys don't work half the time and when I don work I have to practically punch them. XD AND I speed type BAD_**


	21. Chapter 21

I tilt my head with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? What might this weapon be?" I question.

He grabs a sort of stone, and hand it out to me.

"I have no clue what it will be capable of; you will have to figure that out. That's only if you're willing to test it out. Also this weapon even though I said it was, was not created by us I found it. I originally found it for myself, but it doesn't work for me. So are you still willing to test it" He says.

I shrug.

"Might as well." I say.

He nods and hand me the stone. As soon as it makes contact with my hand it turns to a liquid like state, separates, and wraps around my wrists. I watch interested as the smooth liquid surface of the blob of metal hardens around me wrist and begin to have intricate engravings into it.

When it finished I lift at the bracelet under Nano, and furrow my eyebrows when I realize it won't remove from me.

"Wow the whole connection thing is literal." I mutter.

I feel the presences of my voices get stronger.

**Feels better now that we're not separated from our body.**

**_Hehe I'll say!_**

_"Wait?! You two are the little bracelets on my wrists?!" _

**_Congratulations you figured it out!_**

_"B..but how?!"_

**Shadow FOUND us for himself to use, but we don't feel compatible to him. So we figured we'd find our own master, and we found you.**

**_Exciting isn't it?! Hehe._**

**Oh, and we can do more than what Shadow says.**

_"So are you two alive?" _

**Yes.**

**_And guess what?! You're our boss!_**

**She knows this.**

**_Oh…hehe._**

_"Um you two are in my brain, so even if you didn't want me to be, I AM still the boss."_

**Touché.**

_"So if you know Shadow, who is he?"_

**The devil.**

_"Are you fucking serious?!"_

**No, I'm not, I was kidding.**

_"Thank the Lord man, don't EVER do that to me."_

**Shadow is just a normal human, with the thirst of justice I guess you could say. Which is why we are not compatible with him.**

_"Wait this isn't going to be some cliché where I find out I'm not a human is it?"_

**No, sadly for you. We chose you because you have a BIGGER thirst for justice, your not afraid of killing or whatever to get your justice. Shadow however is, not completely, but he hesitates to much for our liking.**

_"So….Did you guys have a…master….before me?"_

**Yes.**

**_DEATH! HEHE!_**

_"The hell you talking about I'm Death?"_

**No not your nickname Death, the real deal DEATH.**

_"Holy shit really?!"_

**_YES! HEHE_**

**Congratulations, you now hold the weapons that use to belong to the REAL Death, how does that make you feel?**

_"I feel pretty awesome right now."_

"Um…Death, hello?"

I snap out of my revere.

"Sorry I zoned out." I say sheepishly.

He shakes his head.

"As I was saying, I've had clothing made for you that I feel you will like wearing on your missions." He say as a woman brings in a box, she bows to me, before handing me the box and leaving.

"Here, this is where you first mission will be." He says holding a card out.

I look at it before reading it.

"Howard Timothy Jacob, killed 5 men, raped and killed 7 woman and killed 3 kids, sounds like the fucker has it coming"

**_We have REAPING to do…Get it? Reaping. HEHEHE!_**

***SIGH* Idiot.**

He nods.

"Do it as quietly as possible, is doesn't matter how messy or how much evidence you leave. I have people to cover up.

I nod, turning around I walk out of his office then the building.

**Change into the clothes.**

**_DO IT! HEHE!_**

I sigh before hiding behind something and changing. When I'm finished I grin at the look: I had a leather jacket that reached to the ground almost like a cloak, and it even had a hood. I had a pair of leather pants and a pair of biker boots. The corset with it was a no, no for me, so I left my t-shirt on for the moment.

"I need to customize this." I grin.

Stalking down the streets with my hood over me, I find a store that looks like it'll have what I need. Walking inside, I immediately spot something that will go good with my Death look.

_"Wow kinda ironic, I've been dressing up like Death, and now I have Death's weapons."_

**_HEHE THE IRONY!_**

I pick the cloth up into my hands and smile: The cloth was actually a bandana with a skull's jaw on it to outline with my jaw. Looking around I spot a skeleton loose-fitting tank top,that shows only the rib cage and some of the spine or a skeleton. Soon I grin wider as I begin to find a few more things to customize my outfit with. Finally after at least an hour, I finish my shopping and have checked out. Going into an alley, I put on my tank top, before adding a few spike belts on my pants, a spike choker, and finally a pair of leather gloves that have spikes on the knuckles.

Grinning I pull on the bandana over my mouth, resting on top of my nose; I tie it under my hair, and allow my hair to stay down. I smirk as I look over myself in a puddle, before jolting when I feel and energy. Looking to my hands I see two pistols form in a cloud of black flames, both pistols black with black chains connecting to my wrists where the bracelets rest.

**If you want a sword slam the pistols together.**

I raise a brow before I slam them together, I watch in awe as black flames engulf the guns and form into a….Scythe?

**_Think of a sword, that was our last form._**

Doing as the voice said I watch at the scythe shifts into a sword. I examine the sword with interest. Unlike the scythe that was jagged and more horror movie like, my sword was angled smoothly and towards the top of the blade was a small 2 cm rectangle hole that reached from just above the hilt to just above the tip of the sword. The sword was silver, and had neon green engravings_._

_"Now what?"_

**_Get to killing! YAY!_**

I grin, before maneuvering up a building and skillfully jumping from building to building. After some time I come to the address Shadow gave me, looking around I sneer.

"Looks like our murder is into drugs, the place is way too secure to be just for him." I mutter.

I dial Shadow's number.

"We have guards all over the place, what do I do?" I question.

"Kill them." With that the line goes dead.

I smirk with a dark look over my face. Quickly I jump from my spot on the building and onto the ground silently. Before I casually walk up, making the sword revert back to the guns, and I grin as the men aim their guns at me.

"HALT!"

I quickly aim my guns and shoot. I hit two groupies in the head, and not one bit of guilt hits me, in fact my heart speeds up in excitement. I grin widely enjoying the thrill, just as I'm about to shoot the last guy, his life flashes over my eyes and I lower my gun.

"Innocent." I say.

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Go, before I kill you." I snap, my finger twitching with my excitement.

He drops his gun and takes off. With a grin I turn and walk into the warehouse holding my target. As I stalk through the halls of the warehouse, I slam my guns together to form the sword. I spot several other men running my way, each of their lives flash before my eyes, my body moves instinctually and in a blur I pass the men as blood flies into the air. Left standing are the innocent men, the ones that were either forced into this, or they got caught up in the wrong crowd.

"Get!" I snarl walking away.

I hold my sword in my hand and I walk through the halls; blood drops off the sword and onto the floor with a pitter-patter. Deep inside somewhere I know this is wrong, but the hate I feel for the people like Howard, people who ruin innocent children's lives, keeping my common sense from reaching me. I smile sadistically, my heart beating speedily in my chest, the nausea of excitement in the pit of my stomach, and the burst of adrenaline flowing through my veins.

"I couldn't prevent my parents from getting killed, but I will prevent things like what happened to my parents from happening to another child." I growl.

Coming to a door I stop and revert my sword yet again back into the guns. Kicking the door open, I aim my guns ahead of me, and my eyes land upon the man in the picture Shadow gave me, Howard. He had brown greasy hair, he had a beard that reach just about an inch off his face, and he has a scar running down his wrinkly face. His face is in an enraged scowl, as he stares at me with his gun raised, as well as his groupies aiming at me.

"Who are you?!" He snarls.

I smirk behind my bandana.

"Black-Death, you may call me Death." With that I fire off rounds.

My neon green eyes glow brightly, as my excitement builds, and my mind become fuzzy. I faintly feel a dull pain in my leg, but I continue shooting, till finally at my feet lay the men and Howard, dead. I look around, blood was everywhere, on the ground, the walls, and on me. I feel a pain in my leg, looking down I see Howard staring up at me with hatred, and blood coming from his mouth.

"Fucking bitch!" He snarls.

I pull my bandana down, and I smirk sadistically, I crouch down and snatch the knife from his hands and send it into his shoulder getting a strangled cry of pain. The I aim my gun at his forehead, and my face turns serious. I watch as his murders and rapes flash across my vision and I look down at the man in disgust.

"I hope that you spend eternity feeling the agony you put those people through, I hope you burn in Hell. Say good-bye, oh and tell my parents' murder I said fuck off" I say.

I pull my finger back, and a shot echoes through the room. I blink when wetness hits my face, and with a scowl I wipe the blood off my face. Standing up I smirk widely when I spot a stack of bombs.

**Several minutes later.**

Wrapping a cable to another, I stand and pull my bandana back onto my face, smirking behind it. Getting outside as good distance away I laugh.

"Time to go boom."

With that I click a button and the warehouse explodes in flames, as pieces of the building falls to the ground.

"Mission accomplished, let's head back before the twins go searching for me. They'll hear of the explosion and come running, Nano tell me when they leave the Nemesis." I say predicting the twins.

Will do.

Several minutes later I make it back to the Reapers' headquarters, walking inside I see Shadow waiting for me.

"I take it the job is done?" He questions.

I smirk.

"Of course, how long was I gone?" I question.

"4 hours." He says.

I nod.

"I need to change, my uh roommates will begin to get suspicious." I say.

"Here." He says handing me a bag.

Confused I take the bag and open it, before I yelp.

"H..how much is in here?!" I question.

"There is 1 million in there." He says casually.

I choke on my spit.

"1 MILLION FUCKING DOLLARS!" I exclaim with wide eyes.

He nods, and my eye twitches.

"Wow I'm a millionare in a matter of a few hours." I mutter gob smacked.

"W..well I'm going to go change, AND find where hell im going to put this money." I say stumbling away.

Several minutes later I'm leaving the building, before I wince in pain, when finally the adrenaline wears off leaving me to the pain of my gunshot wound and knife wound on BOTH of my legs.

"Fuck that thrill thing IS NOT cool at all." I say pained staggering against the wall.

Leaning my body against a wall, I slide down and rip my pants. I grimace at the wounds, before I click a grab something from my back pocket, a knife. Taking ripped parts of my pants I put it into my mouth and clench my teeth down onto the fabric before opening the knife, I aim it over my leg where the bullet is before plunging it in slowly. I let out a strangled cry of pain, as I bite down on the fabric as hard as possible, before finally after several long agonizing minutes I'm able to remove the bullet.

Wiping my blade off I close the knife and slide it back into my back pocket. Taking the fabric from my mouth I wipe off the blood, before getting a first aid kit from Nano's subspace. After several more minutes I have all my wounds patched up, and my clothes, luckily, void of any blood. Getting up with a slight limp I walk away from the small puddle of blood I left, and down the sidewalk.

After a few minutes of walking I hear a horn, jolting I snap my attention to a Black Lamborghini with red and yellow decals, Sunstreaker. I watch in amusement as his window rolls down and his holoform looks over at me with a perverted grin.

"Hey babe, wanna ride?"

_"FUCK YOU NANO!"_

* * *

**_So what did you think of Karly's first kill mission? I hope I did enough detail. :/_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I shall see you all later._**

**_PLEASE review!_**

**_Bye!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Even though I'm freaking out at the surprise show up of Sunny, I keep a calm face.

"Sure." I grin.

I crawl inside the passenger seat, only for Sunny's holoform to pluck me up and set me in his lap. He nuzzles into my neck and grins.

"Much better." He sighs holding my closer as I sit across his lap.

My heart lurches in my chest as it always does when the twins are around me. I begin to feel giddy and nervous, but suppress the feelings down. I smile up at Sunny, before reaching up and stealing a kiss. When I pull away I cuddle into his chest and sigh.

"You're tired." He states.

I nod, getting a chuckle.

"We're just about to make it to base." He says.

I nod tiredly, my body exhausted from my new 'job.' Looking up at Sunny with a tired look I give him a soft smile.

"I love you." I breath out.

He smiles.

"That never gets old. Love you too Cookie." He says pecking me on the forehead.

I shut my eyes for what seems like only seconds, before I open my eyes only to find I'm resting in the crook of Sideswipe's neck with Sunny laying on the other side of Sides facing me. I look around in confusion, before looking to Nano only to see it's 5:00 in the morning. Letting out a tired groan I cuddle into Sides before falling back asleep.

The next time I wake up I find myself laying in my bed, with blankets tucked over me and a note to the side. Curiously I pick the note up.

_~Hey Cookie!_

_Sides and I are going on our first mission together. We didn't want to wake you since you're so adorable when you recharge, and you seemed pretty exhausted last night. Don't worry about us we'll be back around 1:00 in the afternoon._

_By the way I got you something; it's under your bed._

_Sunstreaker~_

Finishing the letter, I reach under my bed and feel around until I grip onto some sort of fabric. With furrowed brows I pull on the fabric before my eyes widen. In my hands was a bikini, it was black and red and on the left breast it had a Deadpool symbol.

"Hm didn't know they made those. Wait. Why did he give me a bikini?" I question to myself with furrowed eyebrows.

Looking around I decide to try the bikini on since I've never worn or own one in my life, that's only because of my scars and I didn't really feel comfortable showing my body to random strangers.

Walking into my bathroom, I quickly change into the bikini, before quickly walking out to look at myself in the mirror. As soon as I step out I hear a whistle.

**_"Damn Cookie!" _**Sunny whoops.

I jump in surprise and yelp when my ass hits the ground.

"Warn a chick next time!" I snarl standing while I rub my sore bum.

He wiggles his optic ridges.

**_"I could rub that for you, and maybe a couple other places." _**He says huskily heatedly gazing over my body.

_"SHIT! My wounds!"_

"I'll pass." I say while I look at my legs, only for my eyebrows to furrow at the lack of my wounds.

**That was us, after all we can't have our master getting beat up.**

_"Nice."_

Looking back at Sunny my eyes widen.

"Primus Sunny your filthy!" I say.

He smirks.

"I know. Sides is too." He says gesturing to his twin as he walks in.

I look at the ground as dried mud falls to the ground.

"Um I'm not going to clean that up." I say pointing to the dirt on the ground.

Sunny smirks widely.

**"You know we could use a good washing, and some places are hard to reach for us. Could you lend us a hand?"** He says slyly.

_"Sneaky bastard."_

I shrug.

"Sure." I says.

He grins over at his twin as they have a conversation between themselves privately making me scowl. Before finally Sides picks me up and Sunny disappears somewhere. Sides takes me to the room next to my bathroom; Wash racks. Walking over to an area with a drain he transforms into his alt mode as his brother walks in. Bending down Sunny hands me a bucket of washing supplies and sends a wink my way before allowing me to start of his twin first.

With a sigh I locate the water, and turn it on warm. With the water adjusted I spray it over Sideswipe's alt, and I watch in amusement as he relaxes on his wheels. Grabbing a sponge I put a blob of soap on it before rubbing over Sides's alt getting a shiver from him. Getting my mp3 player and head phones from Nano's subspace I begin listening to music.

I sway around with the music forgetting really what I'm doing only knowing that I'm just doing it. I wipe off the dirt on Sides's alt before lightly rubbing the sponge over his hood where his scar lays. Carefully I rub it trying to get the dirt from the groves of the scar, getting another shiver from Sides. Not really paying any attention to the reactions from Sides, a chunk of mud catches my attention. Reaching over while standing on my tippy toes, my chest presses against Sides as I wipe the mud away. Pulling back I grin at the now clean alt form of Sides with accomplishment. A song changes to another and my favorite song comes on. Starting on Sunny's wash, I dance around to the music with a gleeful grin.

Spraying water over him, I clutch a headphone in my hand and sway my head to the beat of the music. I do a shuffle side step to the side as I spray the water up and down his alt to make sure I get off all of the loose dirt. Then I begin scrubbing the soap over him, lightly swaying. I feel his shiver but pay no mind, I continue my little dancing session with my music blaring loudly in my ears.

Reaching over Sunny's hood slightly, he nudges me making me fall onto his hood with a yelp. I skid down his hood, before my ass hits the ground. Snapping my gaze up I glare at the Lamborghini with annoyance. He revs his engine most likely in amusement. I growl to myself before I stand, dusting myself off and groaning at the water on me.

"Fragger." I mutter with a growl.

I continue his wash till finally I finish, wiping his hood down with a rag to get a bit of dust off, I feel myself being twirled around before I'm pinned against a very warm almost hot hood. My head phones slip down onto my next, and my eyes are wide with surprise.

"What the hell?!" I snarl only to squeak.

Sunny was staring down at me with a VERY heated gaze, his breathing labored, and his eyes bright red. I try to move from his hold by trying to scoot away, only for him to wince. He trails kisses from up my right arm to my neck, before he claims my lips. His kiss is more possessive than usual and more aggressive. He pulls away with his eyes glowing with intensity. Before he winces again in discomfort and he rubs at his chest.

"What wrong?" I question worriedly despite my pinned state.

**_"We are uh….Having spark pulls towards you" _**Sides says somewhat nervously.

"Meaning we want to claim you as our mate." Sunny says in labored breaths.

**_"If you're wondering why I'm not acting like Sunstreaker, it is because I have more self-control." _**Sides supplies.

Sunny pulls away strained, and I sit up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t…" He starts.

"Don't apologize." I say.

He looks over at me and I shrug.

"Instincts, you can't really help them." I grin.

_"Besides that's not the worst he's done…I can think of a few times things got EXTREMELY heated."_

I see them have distant looks in their eyes/optics, when I say nothing more.

"And don't think I don't want to be your mate!" I snap I say crossing my arms.

"I do want to be your mate, but right now I'm not ready. Give me time, I want to figure out a few things about myself." I say smiling at them.

Their eyes/optics brighten and they smile, Sides's smaller than his brother's.

"I'd hug you, but there would be no promises that I could stop myself from going further." Sunny says strained.

I nod giving him a soft smile.

"It's fine." I say.

**_IT'S REAPING TIME! YAY!_**

I let out a quiet sigh, before looking to the twins, whom I beginning to notice are having a very hard time.

"I have to work, maybe me being away with help you." I say.

They look reluctant but nod. Giving them one last glance I walk out from the wash racks and the quarter and out into the halls of the Nemesis. Excitement begins to flutter in my stomach, and my eyes start to twirl with greenish tints.

_"So does my eyes changing green having anything to do with you two?"_

**Nope that's all you.**

My eyebrows furrow but I say nothing more. Finally after an hour, I make it to headquarters where Shadow is waiting for me. By now I'm dressing in my reaping clothes, and I am not leaning against the wall waiting for my assignment.

"Here. Your target for tonight is Liam Danny Oaks, wanted for murder, assault, rape, and just about anything else you can name." He says

I smirk behind my bandana.

"On it boss." I chuckle.

**Time skip:**

I stalk along the shadows, following after the man Liam. He was in his mid-thirties at least, he had blond hair and green eyes. He had a normal build, and nothing was very threatening about him. Shrugging to myself, I wait for him to pass me, once he does I reach for him, my intent of snapping his neck, only for his life to flash before me. Quickly I draw my hand back, and a name as well as an image pops into my conscience.

"He's been framed." I mutter.

The image pops into my mind again, and I grin.

"And I've found who it was. Nano look up the Name Richard Lee Quey."

He has been to prison for murder, and drug dealing. He was released from prison 2 years ago, and hasn't had any reports of being in any sort of trouble.

"I can see why, he's framed ol Liam." I say gesturing behind me towards the empty sidewalk.

"Last known location?" I question.

Brick-city two cities over, about a 1 hours journey if you have a vehicle.

I look around the area, the sun setting of in the distance. I smirk widely.

"I think I know just how to solve that." I grin.

**ANOTHER Time skip: XD**

Your insane!

"Shh Nano I know what I'm doing!" I cackle gleefully as wind blows through my hair.

I tighten my hold on the handle bars of my new motorcycle, a plain black helmet over my head, and my jacket flying behind me. I speed past several cars, the sun by now has gone down completely and I'm left in the dark. After speeding around in the streets to get to my location, I find myself at yet another sketchy looking warehouse.

"What is up with the baddies here and warehouses I swear." I mutter.

I look around the area with disinterest, before swinging my leg over and stepping off my bike. I look to the bike with a smirk. It was black, and it had white and grey flames across it, it had only one seat and a set of saddle bags. Reaching into the saddle bags, I grab up a few bombs that I stole from Shadow and put them into Nano's subspace, with a grin the guns fizzle into my hands. I cock the guns and chuckle with eagerness, my heat rate accelerating in my chest as excitement bubbles through my veins.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**_I feel like I'm missing something from the chapter…Oh well XD_**

**_Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_See ya later!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Time skip:**

It's been 3 weeks since I've become a reaper. I've managed to kill over 100 people by now, and that number will continue to rise. Already police are searching for me, after all I am a murderer, being a murderer of other bad guys or not, murder is still murder.

Since I've been reaping, I've become more experienced, I no longer get any major wounds just a few scrapes or gashes which can easily be blamed on clumsiness not that it would matter.

The twins have distance themselves from me, their spark pull become too strong for them to handle. With their distancing I've become like I used to be quiet and closed. They even went as far as getting Megatron to give me my own room. With them hardly around I feel lost, my heart hurts literally to the point I want to cry out in agony. I've quit eating, not being able to keep the food down, and I've become more merciless in my killings when I'm reaping.

I've become extremely unstable, I can't eat, I don't socialize, and I can't sleep. With the twins no longer sleeping next to me my nightmares have returned, and now they are worse. They've become bloodier especially now that I'm regularly seeing blood and death.

I know the twins hate being away from me, I often see them giving me longing looks, before they have to force themselves out of the room and away from me, pulling me farther into my sorrow. It pisses me off that this is happening, it's like one of those cliché love stories were one of the lovers have to avoid the other for their safety.

The twins have become busier with missions, by their request for more missions so they can stay away from me. And now I don't see them at all with the rise of Autobot activity and another foe, humans.

Sitting in my blank room I lay on my bed looking blankly up at the ceiling. With no one to keep me from my thoughts, insults and abuse I've faced in the past rear up and bite me on the ass. Standing, I clutch my head.

_Pathetic!_

_FREAK!_

_Loser!_

"Shut up!" I snarl.

_I bet your mom and dad are happy their dead! Just so they can get away from you!_

"NO!" I cry out.

_Look now your twins have lost interest in you!_

_So pathetic!_

Tears spring into my eyes and crippling pain erupts into my heart. With a cry of rage and sorrow, I punch the wall, busting my hand and breaking my knuckles. I look to my knuckles to see a bit of bone protruding as blood pours from the wound, and I think back to when I first did this, when Sideswipe patched my hand up.

_But he isn't here to fix you up now is he? Nor the other twin for that matter._

I fall to my knees hot tears flowing down my face, as pain hits my heart. I slam my hands against the wall, ignoring the flashes of pain from my fucked up hand. Blood smears onto the grey metal walls, and I sling my hand as I stand up with a sway, making blood spatter onto the floor.

I stare numbly at the red color, as more blood drips from my hand. I begin to feel dizzy but only for a second, before my hand begins to slowly heal together.

**You're killing yourself doing this, quit.**

I chuckle darkly.

"Quit huh? I'm killing myself huh? Oh FUCKING WELL! It's not like it matters!" I say looking into a mirror.

I stare at my reflection, my right eye completely neon green while my left eye is it's normal purple color. I snarl at the reflection before slamming my fist into the mirror, cutting my hand up like shredded hamburger meat. I snap my hand back with a hiss of pain as more blood falls to the ground, quickly I snatch up a shirt to stop the heavy bleeding. After a few moments my hand begins to slowly mend together like it did when I busted my other hand up.

With my still healing hand clutched in my other hand, I rest my back against the wall and slide down. I bring my knees up leaving my legs slightly parted and lay my arms over them and bow my head. Tears flow down my face, and I wipe the tears away quickly. Looking down at a mirror shard, I see my eyes are puffy and bloodshot. I clench my eyes tightly together as my eyes burn from my crying, and I stand slowly onto my feet swaying my arms in front of me loosely. Walking to my bathroom, I turn on the water to my bath before allowing it to fill.

Once the bath tub is filled with warm water, I pull my clothes off and step inside the water with a sigh. I shut my eyes for a moment, before peeking out of my right eye, I look at the water and see the water become tinted pink as the blood on my hands washes off. Taking a hand out of the water I click a button on Nano and allow the song Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch flood the room. I shut my eyes and relax into the water with a soft sigh.

_"I'm being pathetic."_

**No, your reacting normally. The first stable people, well bots in your life you gave your heart to, are avoiding you. Now they may think avoiding you will protect you from their urges, but now they have a bigger endangerment to you, and that's yourself.**

**_Yeah!_**

I let out a shaky sigh, as more music plays loudly into the room. After a few moments I doze off, only to hear a loud crash, before the bathroom door caves in. I let out a gasp of surprise, as a figure stand in the door way, the figure as well as another rush towards me before scooping me up from the water, and clutching me to their toned chest.

"Sides? Sunny?" I say shakily in surprise.

They nuzzle me, and faintly I feel Sunny, the twin holding me, shaking. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What wrong?" I question worriedly.

I feel Sides get on the other side of me and wrap his arms around me, making me sandwiched between the twins in secure embraces. Their holoform bodes tremble, and I become even more confused.

"Wha…"

"We came to check up on you." Sides says quietly.

"We couldn't stand being away from you anymore, so we came over to see you." He says.

"When we got here we knocked, only you didn't answer." Sunny says.

"We knocked continuously, before we used our holoforms to walk into the human door. When we came into your room, our sparks stopped." Sunny says with a trembling voice.

"There was blood everywhere, we…we were terrified of what happened." They say.

My eyes widen as I remember my fit of rage and sorrow. I feel the twins clutch me closer, their breathing ragged.

"What happened?" They question.

I gulp, and let out a shaky breath.

"Um I fell on my mirror and when I did I…cut my hand on the broken shards." I lie.

They growl.

"Don't lie to us Karly!" Sides snaps.

I jolt at his tone, before letting out a shaky breath.

"I was angry and sad, you two were avoiding me, and I felt alone, because I was. My heart was hurting so much, and I felt numb. I kept hearing the voices of those who abused me verbally, I kept hearing them saying you lost interest in me. I couldn't take it so…so I punched the wall, I busted my knuckles open and they bled pretty heavily, I didn't feel any pain so I continued to pound my hands on the walls. Then when I got up, I punched the mirror with my other hand and sliced my hand open." I say.

They hold me closer trying to gather up their thoughts, before I feel a hand touch my protruding ribs, from me not eating for 3 weeks. I feel them suck in a breath, before they tremble.

"Primus we're sorry Karly, so sorry!" Sunny whispers agonized.

I look at my boney naked body and disgust fills me. I snap my gaze away from my body, my eyes filled with disgust. I feel a two light kisses trail up my shoulders, causing my heart to flutter in my chest.

"Don't ever be disgusted about your body. To us your beautiful even if your body was littered with scars or you were missing a limb. Nothing can compare to you and your beauty, so don't think for a second your disgusting." Sides and Sunny says noticing my look.

My eyes water, and I clutch Sunny's t-shirt, before letting out a sob.

"Don't leave me alone again, I'm so tired of being alone!" I cry.

They kiss my shoulders.

"Never again." They whisper.

I look up at them with puffy eyes, and they look down at me with soft loving looks. Slowly Sides reaches down and kisses me on the lips softly, before pulling away and allowing his brother to get a kiss. Sunny's lips capture mine, and my heart speeds up even more. He pulls away, before suddenly standing, with me in his arms. I let out a squeak feeling the cool air hit my naked body, and I shiver, before blushing heavily realizing I'm naked. Sunny lays me down on my bed, and lays the blankets over my body, before he and his twin get on each of my sides and hold me close.

"We love you." They whisper kissing my bare shoulders.

I smile softly with watery eyes, my heart thumping happily in my chest finally hearing the words after for what seems like forever.

"I love you too." I say.

After a few moments I fall asleep, finally after 3 weeks I'm able to have a peaceful sleep. As I fall asleep a small smile is on my face.

**Sideswipe's POV:**

Sunstreaker and I hold our femme close to us as she falls into a much needed sleep. Kissing her shoulders, we get ready to fall into recharge only for us to get a com from Knockout.

**_-I've gotten the results in that you two have requested, it's best if you come down here- Knockout_**

Looking down at Karly, we nod to each other, before fizzling our holoforms out of existence, with the intent of quickly returning to our femme.

Onlinning, I walk alongside my twin in silence, eagerness flowing from our bond both of us wanting to know our results. After a few breems (Minutes) we make it into the med bay, where the teal blue form of Knockout stands.

**_"Ah you're here, good." _**He says.

**_"How are the results?" _**Sunstreaker questions impatiently.

**_"Not good, I've done numerous tests, and I would seem you two would be unable to bond with Karly. Not without killing her anyways." _**He says as he gestures to a screen with a human body.

**_"When bonding Cybertronians have their sparks separate and join to their partners spark, vise-versa with the other partner. Humans don't have sparks, they have souls, and to separate a humans soul could kill the human if they are not strong enough. Karly's soul is extremely weak, most likely due to the trauma she's faced in her life. To separate her soul would kill her slowly and painfully from the inside out. Not only will the soul separation kill her but your sparks joined to hers would make it worse. Because then she'll have energon pumping through her veins, and that will slowly destroy her body just as slow as her soul deteriorates."_**

**_"I'm sorry to tell you this." _**He sighs.

Our sparks drop and begin to thrum agonizingly in our chassis.

**_"I will though keep looking for ways to solve this. It will come in handy should any of the others want a human mate." _**Knockout speaks up as he looks at different datapads over humans/

We nod, as a small bit of hope fills our sparks.

**_"Interfacing is a clear though, luckily for you two." _**He pipes up with a sly grin.

I roll my optics, before turning and leaving, Sunstreaker following behind.

**_"It's going to hurt not being able to bond with her, but I know we can make it work." _**Sunny says.

I nod.

**_"We can and will. I'd rather rip my spark out than to be away from Karly, I'm willing to put up with the pain to be with her. She depends on us, as we depend on her. Without her we'd still be trying to kill each other." _**I say with a slight growl.

He nods in agreement.

**_"But right now what we need to worry about is getting food into our mate as soon as possible." _**I say.

Sunstreaker smirks.

**_"Breakfast in bed for one please! Maybe she'll give us dessert as a reward" _**He says pervertedly

I cast him a blank glance and roll my optics, before moving toward the human section of our base, newly added by the Constructicons. Hearing my thoughts Sunstreaker snickers.

**_"I think they are all planning on getting their own human femmes."_** He says with a smirk.

I shrug.

**_"Wouldn't surprise me, everyone some point in their cycle will want a mate. And with Cybertronian femme numbers at a low, human femmes are our only option." _**I say.

Sunstreaker smirks cockily.

**_"Our femme is better than any Cybertronian or human femme, and sexier, definitely sexier." _**He says.

I roll my optics but let out a grunt of agreement. Finally, after walking down the corridors for a few breems, we stop and online our holoforms. Moving my holoforms arms around popping my joints, I walk into the kitchen section, and with the help of my twin we begin cooking food for our femme. While cooking Sunstreaker looks over to me with a grin.

**_"Sides, we should give her the food shirtless. I mean what femme wouldn't want two mechs as sexy as us giving them food shirtless?"_**

I cast him a glance, and smirk lightly.

**_"Maybe"_**

* * *

**_Primus the twins are SEXY! XD Give me a whoop whoop if you guys agree with me! :D _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_PLEASE review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all later!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Karly's POV:**

As I sleep I begin to smell something good, making my stomach growl. With a groan I rollover on my bed and cover my head with my pillow. A few moments later I feel a poke at my side, growling I flip over again, getting a chuckle. Once more I feel a poke, and I snarl:

"If you DO NOT leave me alone I will MURDER you."

I hear snickering, before I feel my covers being pulled away. Immediately I begin to throw a fit making loud sighs of annoyance and anger, as I cover my head with my pillow. Just when I thought I was going to be left alone I feel a sting on my ass making me jolt up with a yelp. Glaring around me I see Sunny smirking at me.

"Rise and shine sleeping beast/beauty." He says.

I glare at him venomously, before I see Sides come up behind him also in holoform holding a tray. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity getting a grin from Sunny.

"Your so adorable, you remind me of a kitten." He say as I glare at him.

"A very viscous kitten with claws. Maybe you'll dress up for us?" He says with a suggestive smirk.

I roll my eyes before my eyes land on the tray Sides has which is full of very yummy looking food. At that moment my stomach growls getting chuckles from my twins. Sides walks closer to me before setting the tray on my lap, I look at the food as if it is a gift from god before looking over at the twins.

"I love you." I say.

They chuckle.

"Marry me." I say looking at them and back at my food.

They chuckle even more before they plop down on both of my sides, making me notice their holoforms' lack of shirts.

_"Take that fangirls! I have TWO sexy shirtless mechs giving me FOOD in bed, BE JEALOUS!"_

**I'm pretty sure I'm not a fangirl…**

_"Shut up! I'm just saying that in my mind you want to know why?"_

**_Why?! Hehe._**

_"Because it is my constitutional right!"_

Looking down at my food I grab the fork next to a plate of food, only for Sunny to snatch it from me.

"Ah ah ahh!" He wiggles his finger.

He scoops up a fork full of scrambled eggs and holds it in front of my mouth. I look at him then back to the food before shrugging and taking a bite.

_"AND their feeding me! PLEASE don't let all of this be a dream!"_

Several minutes later after taking several turns the twins finish feeding me. And I roll back onto the bed with a groan.

"I am FULL!" I wheeze out gasping dramatically for air.

Both twins lay at each side of me and hold me close to them, before kissing my forehead.

"So what's the occasion?" I question.

"What do you mean?" They question.

"Well you made me food THEN fed me it, so there must be something going on." I say with a grin.

They chuckle.

"No, no occasion. We just want to make up for not caring for our femme for the past few weeks." Sides says nuzzling into my neck getting a shiver from me.

I sigh before snuggling into Sunny's chest since he is the one in front of me. Cracking an eye open I see both twins staring at me with intense stares. I blush faintly and avoid the gazes, and sit up to stretch. Twisting my back I pop my spine in a few places before I crawl over Sides to get off the bed.

Of course things do works out for me, and Sides yanks me down onto him, making me straddle him. I glare down at him while he smirks up at me. I feel another yank, and my lips are suddenly on his, I blush brightly before I fall into the kiss quickly.

After a few moments the kiss becomes more heated, and Sides gets entrance into my mouth. My eyes shut completely as we kiss, and my heart rate speeds up. I begin to breathe heavier, and my body becomes hot as we try to deepen the kiss even more. Finally after a few minutes I pull away to catch my breath. I pant heavily to myself a heavy blush on my face, before I feel a hand wrap around my waist and a hand pulling at my chin. My lips meet with Sunny's as he slams his lips onto mine, a nt very long into the kiss it becomes just as heated as the one Sides and I shared.

I feel Sunny's hand slid into my shirt and slowly up my waist, getting shivers from me. As he does this Sides runs his hands up and down from my hips to my ass. My face is completely flushed with the heat I'm feeling in my body, and I moan into the kiss at the twins caress parts of my body. Pulling away, Sunny sets his forehead on my own, and stare into my eyes.

I smile at him in a flustered way, before I lean down and lay on Sides chest. Sunny lies down next to Sides, when he does this I intertwine my hands with each of theirs, before smiling.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" They question.

I smile softly.

"Everything." I giggle.

They give me soft looks, before looking at each other, then to me.

"Do you want to go out?" They question.

I nod, before crawling off of Sides and sitting on the bed as they turn their holoforms off. I watch as they walk closer to the bed before looking down at me, looking at my clothes I decide to change Snatching a pair of purple skinnies and a black t-shirt, I take my clothes off in front of the twins not caring if they see my body. With my old clothes off I wiggle into my skinnies before throwing my shirt on, then sliding my shoes on.

Walking over to the closest twin, I step into Sides hand before he stands properly and leaves the room with his twin following after us.

"Where are we going to go?" I question from my spot in Sideswipe's hand.

They shrug.

**_"Where ever you want to Cookie." _**Sunny says.

I shrug as well.

"Anywhere is fine." I grin.

After walking through the halls for several minutes, Sideswipe transforms around me before driving away from base, Sunny following us. As we drive down a vacant road, I get an idea and grin.

"Sides?" I question.

**_"Yes?"_**

"Can I drive?" I ask hopefully.

He unclick my seat belt, I take that as a yes and crawl into the passenger seat. As I adjust the seats and mirrors I get shivers from Sides, finally after everything is adjusted, Sides slides the seatbelt over me. Giving me full control of the wheel I grin happily, before pressing down on the gas full force. As Sides speeds up I let out whoops of glee, after keeping my foot pressed down for a short amount of time we make it to 236 mph. Finally after a good 30 minutes of speeding around I pull to a stop, I jump out of the car with a gleeful cackle.

"LIKE A BOSS!" I shout running around Sideswipe as he transforms.

**_"Well what do you know Cookie's a speed demon." _**Sunny chuckles amused.

"HELLS YEAH!" I grin with a fist pump.

Suddenly the thrill hits me and I freeze, my heart begins to race and excitement the thrill causes begins to grow. A flash of some one's life flashes before me, and I witness just about every major crime that can be committed be done by this person. I feel the person gradually get closer, and I snap my gaze to the twins.

"Both of you transform, someone is coming." I say.

They nod, and quickly transform.

"Whatever happens DO NOT transform, or turn on your holoforms." I say seriously.

**_"Bu…"_**

"Both of you promise me. I can't have you discovered, it'll attract human attention, something you along with the others do not need with Autobots activity rising." I say.

I hear them vent.

**_"Alright."_**

They go quiet as a car pull up to us, when it stops a man steps out and walks towards me a grin on his face.

"So I've found you." He cackles arrogantly .

I give him a blank look.

"It's hard to imagine a little girl like you has work her way up the ranks." He says loudly.

I say nothing, feeling a bit disappointed he's not going to be much of a threat.

"No matter, once I kill you and bring your body to one of the gangs wanting you I'll become filthy rich." He cackles.

He wipes out a gun and the twins tense in their forms.

"This here is the best gun around, carrying …Blah blah." After about eight words I tune him out, as he brags about the gun stupidly.

I summon up of my guns and begin to load it as the man continues to brag about how awesome his gun is not taking notice of my gun. He suddenly whips it around and aims it at me, with a grin

"Are you scared? There's no way you're not, prepare to witness…"

I shoot my gun at him.

"Shut the fuck up." I snap boredly.

I walk slightly closer.

"Can't you see I wasn't even listening? I'm mean were you trying to sell me the damn gun or what?" I say raising my gun up.

He raises up from the ground slightly blood coming from the wound in his chest.

"You bitch!" He snarls.

I smirk and walk closer till I stand literally over him before bending down and putting the gun at his forehead.

"Now it's my turn to talk." I purr.

" Here's some advice if you can hit your target just about any gun will do the trick…..Now that's one to grow on, say hi to others for me." I say smirking as I pull the trigger.

The shot echoes faintly in the open, and I stand to my feet wiping away the blood that spattered onto my face.

"Fucking idiot." I grumble walking away from the body.

"Nano calls someone from the Reapers to get rid of this damn body." I say.

"Damn they don't make good bad guys anymore, there all fucking idiots too consumed in their wealth." I mutter annoyed.

I scratch my head with the gun before dropping my hand down, as I hear the sound of transforming, before the twins look at me with shock optics.

**_"Did you just?" _**Sunny questions flabbergasted.

I look at the body, then back to him.

"No, it was a sleeping bullet, here in a second he'll wake up prancing around like a unicorn. Of course I shot him." I say sarcastically scratching my head with the gun again.

Their optics narrow at me, and I grin before shrugging.

"What?" I say.

**_"You didn't even flinch or at guilty when you shot him, why?" _**Sides questions.

"Yeah, I think I may be a tad bit of a sociopath or something, I don't exactly feel guilt." I say sheepishly.

**_"Where did you get the gun?" _**Sunny questions.

"Bought it." I lie with a shrug.

**_"Don't lie femme!" _**Sides snaps with a flare of his optics.

I chuckle, my eyes most likely swirling neon green, the thrill as I've still been calling it, still in my system. I grin over at him, with a smirk.

"Damn your sexy when your pissed." I say before giggling.

They looks at me worriedly, confused by my change in attitude and by my boldness.

**_"You killed him so easily. When the war first began it took us year to get used to killing, yet you are unaffected." _**Sunny says.

I chuckle darkly.

"Why not? Dying is simple, you either die or you don't die simple as that. Same as killing, it's simple and easy." I grin.

They look at me with somewhat saddened optics.

**_"Why are you like this Cookie, this is not normal for you." _**Sunny says kneeling down his optics focused on me worriedly.

"Oh this is normal!" I snap.

I back up a bit.

"I've been killing for the past three weeks! I guess you could say I'm a bounty hunter or a mercenary." I say truthfully.

Their optics widen.

"Just like I was fighting in the rings. But you didn't know about that did you Sides." I say.

He looks at me confused and Sunny looks at me with a look.

"Basically I fought for money, if I lose I could get killed, only I kept winning and winning. When I first started I had a craving, it had been bothering me for so long, when I saw the fights I realized that was what I wanted. So I fought, and I continued to fight, and my craving was satisfied. I fought because I loved it not for the money or the little fame, I did it because I WANTED to fight. But soon it wasn't enough, I needed more, after I killed my first person in the rings, I wanted to kill even more. Then I got my chance, a man named Shadow offered me a job, basically I was to kill the bad guys that were too skilled to get busted by cops, or too high up." I say

I collapse onto the ground clutching the side of my head.

"I got so sick and tired of being treated like shit, I got tired of being kick around. Being a Reaper took the pent-up rage I had, the hate I felt, and I took it out on men just like the man who killed my parents. What I do I'm good at it, I love to do it, I NEED to do it, or else I'm just going to snap….God I'm so fuck up" I say with watery eyes.

"I used to wonder how murders are formed, but as I think back on my life I've come to realize WE are the ones to create our murders, our thieves, EVERYTHING. That girl you bullied and called pathetic for so long can only stand so much. The hurtful words, the memories of pain will haunt her for the rest of her life till finally….She snaps, she'll lose it. She will want to cause pain to those that caused her pain, and she won't care how much you beg and plead and say you're sorry…Because….You didn't listen to her pleads, or her begs, you ignored her sorrys, why should she listen to yours?" I say.

Tear fall down my face, and I shake my head as taunts of the past echo in my mind.

"Sides, Sunny….Please help me." I sob.

They kneel down closer to me as I cry.

"All I wanted was a family, a home, a place I can feel safe, was that too much to ask? Yet they abused me mentally and physically. What did I do to them? I didn't do anything, I was nice to everyone, I tried to be friends with everyone. It was still never enough, no matter what I was always pathetic in someone's eyes, I was never good enough." I sob my heart clenching painfully.

"It hurts so much." I sob clutching my chest.

I feel one of the twins pick me up, and bring me to their chassis.

**_"That was a past life, here, this is a new life. Start over, with us. We can be your family, your home, your place of feeling safe. You're not pathetic, to us your perfect, you complete us, don't drag yourself down into your pain, let us comfort you, hold you, be there for you." _**Sides rumbles as I clench onto his armor.

**_"We'll accept you no matter who or what you are, or what you become. If you want to destroy the world, we'll be right there at your side. If you become a monster we'll become monsters too. We give our sparks to you completely; we want you by our sides for the rest of our cycles and beyond, because we LOVE you Karly. We want you, and we need you by our sides, without you being there would be agonizing to us." _**Sunny says.

My heart beats painfully as I hiccup into Sides armor, tears of happiness sliding down my cheek as I nod quickly.

"I love you both so much. I want to be by your sides for as long as I can." I hiccup.

Sideswipe brings me up to their faces and Sunny sets a digit on my face and wipes away a tear. I open my mouth to speak with a small smile on my lips.

"All I want, all I need… is you two at my side as well. Nothing more."

_"And I'm prepare to go through Hell and back to make sure it stays that way. If I have to kill more than what I have, so be it."_

* * *

**_So the truth is out.. See how her character has developed? She's on the border of being a villain as you can tell. I mean who wouldn't after all the shit she's gone through by other people's hands. There is only so much a person can take before they snap after all…._**

**_But no worries she won't become a bad guy. She doesn't want to become like the man who killed her parents. But that doesn't mean she can't make other bad guys like him suffer for what they do._**

**_Also as I'm sure a lot of you notice, I LOVE to make references of other franchises in my stories, because I find it fun. And it's even better when you figure out the reference and point it out. Like one reviewer figuring out my hinting reference about Ghostrider._**

**_By the way here is a cookie for you (:::)….XD_**

**_Hope you all have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review._**

**_See you all later!_**

**_Bye._**

**P.S. Sorry if I take forever to update, life is a bitch...XD**


	25. Chapter 25

Yet another week has passed, everything is smooth between the twins and I, and I'm still a reaper, much to the twins' reluctant agreement. I've been busy the whole week trying track down ONE man and his groupies, after a few days of skillful tracking I managed to find him, or well he found me.

Since he was known to go to jail several times for involvement with hookers, guess what I had to dress up as…Yeah it sucked. Luckily it was pretty smooth after that, apparently I'm good at seduction and once I got the dude distracted I snapped his neck, and left without a trace. Luckily for me neither twins saw me, mainly Sunny, that mech would have never left me alone.

Back to the subject of my relationship with the twins, while everything is good, I've noticed the twins seem to have pained expressions for time to time, getting me worried and suspicious. So I've decided to figure out why they seem to be in pain, since they seem to avoid my questions when I ask.

"Nano where are the twins at the moment?" I question sitting on my bed.

Training room, they seem to be discussing something, do you want me to listen in?

"Of course, let me listen as well." I say crossing my arms.

He adjusts the volume and I begin to hear the twins' voices.

**"The pain in my spark is killing me Swipe." **I hear Sunny groan in annoyance.

**"It's going to hurt, our sparks want to bond with Karly. Since we can't bond with her, our sparks are going to hurt even more. Plus we can't just bond with her, Like Knockout said, she wouldn't survive it, humans aren't meant for that kind of bondment with their lovers." **Sides says roughly.

My eyes brows furrow together, processing the information over.

**"You think interfacing will help?" **Sunny questions.

I snort.

"Go figure." I say sharply with a roll of my eyes.

**"Yes, Knockout said it will, but we have to be patient, Karly's not ready and we can't rush her, just suck the pain up." **Sides says sharply.

"Cut the line off, I've heard what I need to hear." I say.

The line cuts off leaving me to my thoughts. My heart pangs knowing I'm the cause of their pain, and I quickly decide something.

"I think I'm ready." I mutter with a nervous flutter of my heart.

I look around, before cursing.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Get up on the bed and be like 'Ey baby! Wanna get it on?' Yeaaah don't think so." I grumble.

Though Sunstreaker might like that.

I send an annoyed glance to Nano from his smart-ass comment.

"One of these days I'm going to give you a holoform that feels pain, just so I can punch you straight in the face."

You have fun with that.

"Asshole." I snap as he goes into his sleep mode.

Standing I begin to pace around deep in thought.

"Damn it!" I snarl as my nerves get up thinking about me situation.

"I know I'm ready! But I just don't know what the fuck to do." I snarl blushing.

**You sure about that? First time you and Sideswipe had a make-out session clothes were getting pulled off, I'm pretty sure you two would have done the deed had he not stopped.**

_"That was a moment, everyone will have a freaking moment. I probably would have chickened out the last moment anyways."_

**_She's got a point! Hehe. Master is a bit virgin minded._**

_"No shit Sherlock! I AM a virgin._

Pacing around, my thoughts go to the lingerie Sunny got me after we first met. Looking over to my barely used trash can, I run towards it and begin rummaging through it. After a few second I pull out the black lingerie, giving it a somewhat disdainful look, before sighing.

Walking towards the bathroom, I freeze as I begin to get nauseatingly nervous

"O..okay I'm SO not ready! But I don't want them to be in continued pain because of me." I whimper walking to a wall and sliding down it. As my butt hits the concrete I throw my arms over my knees, a frown on my face.

"I'm such a chicken." I mutter.

Standing I walk over to my guitar and randomly play different songs, waiting on the twins. 3 hours pass and I become worried, standing I walk out of the twins' quarters (which I had been moved back into) and begin walking down the corridors of the Nemesis. Getting into the control room, I see Soundwave walking around hurriedly as troubled aura around his frame.

"Soundwave?" I question.

His golden visor lands on me and brightens.

**_"Dudette!"_** He says.

"What's the matter? And where is everyone?" I question.

His visor darkens.

**_"Karly." _**He says in a normal accent.

I become worried instantly.

**_"The twins were sent out on a misson 3 hours ago, only 1 hour ago they were taken."_**

My heart drops and my eyes widen.

"Taken, taken how?! I mean they are giants and they can't just disappear without a trace! I exclaim in panic.

**_"They were taken by a human organization calling themselves NEST. They are working with the Autobots, and made a deal to have two Decepticons taken for them, in turn Nest gives the Autobots coverage for human things, and infiltrators in the government. The twins happened to be the ones to be caught." _**He sighs.

My heart pound in my chest and rage begins to fill me. Quickly I stalk away and back to the quarters, before I gear up. Putting my bullet-proof vest with a skeleton rib cage and spine painted in white on it(Newly added to the suit) I then pull on my leather pants and leather over-coat. Slipping on my boots, I stalk over to my table and snatch my bandana up and put it on.

Looking up to my mirror my eyes are a dark glowing green, and surprisingly there are faintly hints of red in them. With a growl I grab my regular katana I recently got, and a shot gun, before stalking out of the quarters. Outside of the Nemesis, I pull brush away from a ditch and pull my motorcycle out. Turning it on, my eyes narrow and I look to Nano.

"Nano did you ever put the tracking devices on the twins like I told you to." I say.

Of course.

"Good, turn it on a direct me to my twins." I snarl with rage.

He ignored my rage, knowing it's not directed at him and does as he it told. Instantly a small holographic map fizzles up, and I see two glowing dots on the screen.

"67 miles away, that's about a 45 minutes-drive. Nano make sure to direct me away from cops in the area, I don't need a high-speed chase like the one two days ago." I say calmly with a slight growl.

On it.

Revving the engine of my bike, I drive off, speeding along the highway at high speeds. A smirk makes it to my face as the thrill begins to course through my veins, as well as a strong feeling of rage. I speed along the highways for 30 minutes, the sun already down leaving me in darkness. After five minutes of driving down a secluded road I make it to a facility of sorts, soldiers guarding the place extremely tight.

"A challenge." I grin excitedly.

**Smart of you to put a tracking device on the twins.**

_"Yeah well I wanted to avoid them when I'm on the job, here lately I've been doing undercover crap. And I really don't want them to see me when I'm dressed as a hooker or something."_

Pulling my shot-gun off my back I load it with bullets and put it back onto my back, then summon my pistols. Stalking closer to the facility I look for any soldiers. Seeing only one, I quietly and carefully stalk behind him and snap his neck with a sadistic smirk. After that the thrill hits me full force, I feel a numbing feeling go over me signaling that I will no longer feel pain should I get injured, much to my annoyance.

_"Great now I'll never know if I get a life threatening wound."_

"Nano if I am to be severally wounded enough were I 'm practically pouring blood, tell me." I say with a slight giggle getting a little light headed from my excitement.

Stalking from the shadows, I hold my guns up aiming them at two unsuspecting soldiers. Pulling the trigger I watch in dark fascination as they fall to the ground dead. I giggle excitedly as the alarms go off, and gun shots begin to echo around me.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me, or should I say SOMEBOTS!" I snarl shooting soldiers down.

I put my pistols away and pull my shot-gun off of my back and begin shooting. Cries of pain echo around me, faintly I feel a few stings in my arm and leg, but I continue stalking through the building shooting down soldiers of NEST.

"Too easy!" I giggle with a tilt of my head.

Blood spatters onto my face as I shoot a scientist looking man in the leg getting a cry of agony. Stalking towards him nonchalantly, I lift him up by his collar.

"Where is the bots you brought in?!" I snarl.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" He cries.

My senses tell me he's lying and I snarl. I grip his shoulder and pop it out-of-place getting a strangled cry of agony.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I question cupping a hand to my ear.

He gasps in pain, and I become annoyed at his lack of talking.

I pop his other shoulder.

"I can make you squeal like a pig, so get talking or I WILL cut you limb from limb." I snap.

"Corridor G3 sector 5." He stutters in pain.

I drop him and send him a smile.

"Thanks." With that I put a bullet through his head.

**Getting too extreme Karly**

_"Can't help it, sorry." _I mutter annoyed at my actions.

Stalking down the halls, I continue shooting the men down, till finally I make it to the door containing MY twins. Sticking a bomb on it I smirk.

"Time to go boom." I grin.

The doors explodes off its hinges, and immediately I whip my guns outa and begin to shoot. Several minutes later I've killed or injured to the point of unconscious all the men in the large room. With my guns ready and loaded I turn spin around a corner, and I see a man drop his gun and hold his arms up in the air stuttering.

"I..I I give! I..I" He cries.

My eyes brows arch, and my eyes land on the twins, before I focus on the man again.

"Give? Give me what?" I question tilting my head

I aim a gun at him.

"I…I GIVE! Yeah…yeah I give…I…I fucking give!" He stutters stupidly.

"You said you were going to give me something right? Well spit it out, I'm right here, what the fuck are you going to give me?" I say stalking closer before the end of the gun is pressing to his head.

Images of him teasing the twins as they get poked and prodded at flash across my mind, and I grin evilly at the man.

"WAIT! I..I ! I give up…Pleas..I." He says sweat dripping down his face, with fearful eyes.

"Quit your fucking babbling! You going to give it to me or not? Come on!" I grin before shooting him.

I look around before smirking.

"Boy did I make a mess." I grin behind the bandana.

I look over to the twins who are looking at me with shock and confusion, not recognizing me in my suit. Looking at a reflection I see movement behind me and I roll into cover as a bullet flies past me. I grin excitedly as a man begins to speak.

"I don't take kindly to you killing my men." A voice growls sounding familiar.

I grin even more.

"William Lennox." I cackle,

"How do you know my name?!" He demands.

I laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I grin.

"Why are you here girl." He growls.

I chuckle.

"You have something that belongs to me, or should I say bots. Give me them back ALIVE and I'll let you live, you were my favorite character." I say.

"Like hell I will, and what the hell are you talking about?!" He snarls.

I sigh.

"Will, Will, Will." I sigh out.

"Why do you disappoint me so?" I question.

_"Primus I sound like the bad guy."_

**Yeah well you kinda sort of are.**

_"Kinda being the key word, I don't kill innocents, just the bad guys."_

**How long will that last?**

I ignore the comment, and load my gun. I pull my katana off my hip and point it in the air giving me a view of Lennox. I grin and aim my gun over my cover and shoot. Immediately I hear I cry of pain before a snarl of rage echoes into the room.

"Kill her! I need to call the Autobots!"

"That's not good." I mutter.

Rolling out from the cover, I avoid the gun shots only managing to get grazed on the side of my cheek, and hit in the shoulder. While I shoot, I feel something rolling up my throat, with a cough, a bullet flies from my mouth. Making me grimace and look at it with a weirded out look.

**Protect light children.**

"The hell?" I question.

I jolt at the commanding voice, and my focus goes to the twins. Running across the room, I take cover behind a tank of sorts, looking over I see the twins trying to fight the restraints on them, small little streams of energon sliding down their armor where they were injured.

Anger flares in me, and another anger, making my furrow my eyes brows in confusion. Focusing back on my rescuing the twins, I look over to see the large group of soldiers gathered around a tank. My eyes narrow at the wording on the tank and I smirk.

"Idiots." I chuckle before shooting the tank.

I watch as the tank explodes killing the soldiers but a few. Standing I look to the twins, and pull my bandana down. Their optics widen in shock and they gape at me, making me smirk.

"Sunny-bunny, Sides-baby. You've been good boys? If your promise to behave yourselves a little longer sweetie pies, I might even buy ya some cotton candy." I grin before I ducking as another spray of bullets fly past my head, the next group of men running in.

Snatching a grenade from a body, I rip the clip off of it with my teeth and throw it. Instantly it goes off with a bang, killing and knocking out soldiers quickly. Brushing myself off I look around at the body littered room.

"I got skill." I grin.

Looking around my eyes land on a machine with a grin I shoot it, and the restraints holding the twins snaps off. Sunny, being the closest, scoops me up into his arms, and runs alongside his brother and out of the base.

"Hey!~" I whine with a giggle.

Once outside of the facility Sunny transforms around me, and I begin to feel the thrill wearing off. After a few minutes I'm biting into my lip so hard I'm bleeding as the pain hits me full force. I full my vest off, and see a few bullets pop out, looking to my shoulder I see blood pooling out of it. Switching my gaze down I see a shot in my thigh and in my calf. With a wince I begin to pull my pants off, causing Sunny to jolt.

**_"What are you doing?!"_** He questions.

I wince.

"I've been shot, like 4 times, most of them are in my leg." I say.

Once the pants are off I tear off my tank top and rip it. Pulling a knife from my belt, I dig into my thigh, making me cry out. Sunny jolts once more, before I finally pop the bullet out, then I start on the next bullet wound.

Several minutes later, I have my wounds wrapped up in fabric, and the bullets out. Though not without getting blood in Sunny's interior, though he didn't really seem to mind. I take in labored breaths as pain shoots through my body, and I hiss out in annoyance.

"Fucking thrill, taking away my feeling of pain." I growl.

Black dots begin to fly around my vision, and I begin to feel light-headed. After a few seconds I feel a heaviness in my head and black coats my vision, and I'm out cold.

* * *

**_So…How was it? I know she took on several men without problem, but got to remember she knows what she's doing now. Plus she had the Thrill, it kind of enhances everything for her, but as you can tell it has its downside. Her lack of feeling pain is bad, because if she can't tell she is injured she'll continue fighting. _**

**_As you can tell the other voice popped up, and we STILL don't know what it is. DX It shall be uncovered in time. _**

**_Really hope the chapter was good, tell me what you think please!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Bye!_**


	26. Chapter 26

I stir in my unconscious state, before finally my eyes open and I let out a groan. I feel dull pain throughout my body, making me feel like I've been ran over by Optimus or something.

"God, did I just get ran over by a freaking truck?" I mutter.

"You had three gunshot wounds, one in your shoulder, one in your left thigh, and one in your right calf." I hear Sideswipe state.

I look at him with blurring vision, before my eyes focus correctly.

"Now that your awake, why did you come after us?" Sides questions as Sunny stands off to the side.

I give them a 'are you serious' look.

"Why not? You two are my boyfriends, you two were in danger, AND the Decepticons weren't able to get a fix on you two." I say.

"How did you find us?" Sunny questions.

I give them sheepish looks.

"Tracking devices, I had Nano put them on you while you weren't expecting it." I grin.

They roll their optics, and Sunny chuckles, before sending me a grin.

"Sunny-bunny eh?"

I shrug.

"Made more sense, besides when the thrill gets to me I kinda get a little loopy like I'm high or something." I say.

They send me curious looks.

"What is this Thrill you keep talking about?" Sides questions.

I shrug.

"I don't really know for sure. I don't even know what it's real name is, I just call it the thrill because that's what it feels like. Usually when violence begins to happen, I get this small bit of excitement building up in me. As the excitement grows, my eyes with change to a bright neon green, and soon I lose the capability of feeling pain. The lack of pain lasts for as long as the Thrill does, after that all the pain I was supposed to be feeling will hit me like a brick wall, and the pain will often be worse.

I've come to notice that my senses are enhanced like my hearing is better, my eyes can catch the smallest things, and sometimes I can feel movement in the air. As much as the Thrill helps, I'd prefer to go without it, the after effects suck, and I turn into a sadistic psychopath." I say

They process this information over, before looking to me.

"How often does it occur?"

I shrug.

"Usually when I'm injured, and I don't want to lose. Here lately though I've gotten to where I think I can somewhat control when I get it, or more like postpone it for moments of time, before I can't fight it back." I say

They say nothing, and I fall back onto my bed with a grunt and spread my arms out. I feel two dips on either side of me, before the twins pull me close to them.

"Even though it was extremely foolish of you, thank you for getting us out of there." Sides says.

"Yeah, those flesh-bags were whack jobs." Sunny mutter.

I chuckle, before nuzzling into Sunny's arms as I turn over.

"Now tell my why you two are hiding the fact you're in pain?" I question seriously.

They stiffen, and look over to me.

"Don't worry about it." Sides says.

I sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I question.

They shake their heads.

"No, not yet." Sunny says.

I sigh in disappointment hoping there would have been away to help them WITH OUT having sex. The three of us stay in a silence for a few moments, before Sunny speaks up.

"You know one of the human holidays are coming up, Christmas I think it is." He says.

I gape.

"Holy crap already?!" I exclaim.

He nods.

"SWEET!" I grin happily.

"Normally I wouldn't be excited for Christmas, normally I hate it because of all the happy families around, but with you two I think it'll be the best Christmas I've had." I giggle flipping over and laying on Sideswipe's chest.

He gives me a small smile, and runs a hand through my hair. I lay my head down on his chest and look over to Sunny.

"So what do you two want for Christmas?" I question.

Sunny shrugs.

"We've got everything we want and need right here." He says gesturing to me, making me blush.

"Surprise us." Sides speaks up, making me grin.

"Sounds like a plan. What day is it exactly, I lost track of the dates when I got here." I question.

"December 15." Sides says still running his hand through my black hair.

I nod, before reaching up and pecking Sides on the lips, then reaching over and giving Sunny a peck. Quickly I sit up, temporarily straddling Sides, before I crawl over him and stand up. Smiling I run over to where I keep my clothes and strip. Once dressed in clean clothes, I go over to a combination chest, and click in the digits before it opens. Looking in a stare at the stacks of money, before grabbing just one, usually the stacks are filled with 20,000 each in hundreds.

"I really need to do something with this stuff." I grumble to myself.

**Normal humans would become greedy and buy all the things they wanted, yet you do nothing with your money unless to buy comics, clothes, and food.**

I shrug at the voice.

_"Growing up with nothing, you get used to having nothing, which makes you no longer want things since you can't have it." _

**_Sounds reasonable to me! _**

I roll my eyes at the second voice before I stuff my money into my pockets. Sitting down in the floor I pull on my converses, before standing. Looking to the twins, I give them a grin.

"I'm going Christmas shopping, which means YOU have to stay here." I say.

They give me looks.

"What? I can defend myself and then some, as you two saw last night. I KNOW I can manage for a day." I say.

Sunstreaker grumbles while Sideswipe sighs.

"Fine. Just be careful if anything happens, call us immediately." They say.

I nod, before I walk over and peck them on the lips.

"Love you, be back soon." I smile.

Several minutes later I'm driving along on my motorcycle, luckily Nano brought it back for me, though he had to use a hologram to make sure no one saw a digitally control motorcycle without a rider. Looking at the screen in my helmet, I find the stores I want to go to and grin. Hearing an engine drive alongside me, I spot a black motorcycle with flames on it, instantly something catches me about it. Looking at the driver, I see a woman with black and fiery red hair grinning over at me with bright electric blue eyes.

She give me a salute, before gesturing me to pull over. Shrugging I do so and pull my bike to a stop in a parking lot. I watch with interest as the woman around at the youngest 25 steps off her bike and walks over to me with a grin. Pulling off my helmet I set it on my bike, before looking to her, only to see her hand stretched out for me.

"Nice to finally meet you Karly. I'm Flamewar." She grins.

My eyes widen in surprise, before my eyes land on her Decepticon symbol, seeing that I grin back.

"Nice to meet you as well. Haven't seen you around on base, where have you been?" I question.

She chuckles.

"Here and there, I was searching around the universe for others with Slipstream, but we came up empty till we managed to find Earth." She says casually.

"So how long have you been at base?" I question.

"3 days, so I know about your traveling dimensions thing, and how you're the Autobot, er well used to be Autobot twins' femme." She grins mischievously.

"Oh lovely, at least I don't have to explain myself now." I grin.

I look over to my bike then back to her.

"So what exactly are you doing?" I question.

She chuckles.

"Thought I'd join you where ever you were going." She says.

"I'm going Christmas shopping for everyone." I say.

She pauses and looks up the term before grinning.

"Sounds fun mind if I join?" She questions.

I smile.

"I don't see why not. Beside it's good to have another femme around, especially when you're on a mech infested base twenty-four-seven." I chuckle.

She grins.

"Does my human armor look fine, I'm still new to this." She says.

I look at her outfit, she was dressed pretty plain, so I decide to help her on that.

"Change the jean jacket for a black one, maybe one with orange flames on it." I say.

I watch as the jacket changes and she looks to me for more instructions.

"Get rid of the white T-shirt and get a red or orange tank top, whatever you prefer." I say

She nods before doing so.

"Now change the jeans for black leather pants, and your shoes for high-heeled biker boots." I say.

Finally she looks similar to her other form in her clothing attire, from her black and orange fiery hair, her flamed orange and black leather jacket, her red tank-top, her leather pants, and finally her boots. I let out a whistle.

"Looking good." I say giving her a thumbs up.

She looks at herself before smiling to me.

"Your good at that stuff." She says.

I grin, before hopping onto my bike, and throwing my helmet on.

"Ready?" I question.

She revs her engine and nods. Kicking up the kick stand on my bike I drive from the parking lot, Flamewar at my side. After a few minutes' worth of driving, we make it to a mall, getting off my bike, I look to Flame.

"Your real form going to be fine out here?" I question.

She waves her hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine, beside if something messes with me I can always scare it off with a rev to my engine." She says.

I chuckle, before I yelp when the pulls me along.

"Let's go I want to see what these things are like!" She exclaims excitedly.

Walking in the mall, Flame looks over to me.

"So what are we looking for?" She questions.

I grin.

"We need to find presents for EVERYONE on base, with all the stress the Autobots have been giving them I think they deserve it." I say with a smile.

She smiles warmly over at me.

"That's really nice of you Karly. But how exactly are you going to pay for this?" She questions.

I smirk.

"You let me worry about that." I say looking around.

My eyes land on a few stores that may have the gifts I'm looking for, looking back to Flamewar I grin.

"Now, let's get shopping shall we?"

She nods, a grin stretched over her face, before it turns to a scowl as she hears wolf-whistles directed at her and me.

"Mechs, the same no matter what solar-system you're in." She growls in annoyance.

I shrug.

"At least you know your sexy no matter what solar system you're in." I say with a chuckle, making her laugh.

"I suppose your right. But if one of them fraggers touches my aft, I rip off their as the humans say dicks." She snarls.

I begin to laugh hysterically.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a beautiful start to an AWESOME friendship." I say grinning over at her

She chuckles.

"I agree. Slips cool and all, but her as humans put it girlyness drives me insane. She's always worrying about her looks, and freaks out if there is so much as a small scratch on her paint. I prefer being around femmes that like the same things as I do." She says.

I grin.

"Speeding?"

"Of course."

"Fighting?"

"Pit yeah!"

"Yeah I think we'll get along just fine." I grin as we walk into a store.

As we look through things she grins over at me.

"So tell me about your relationship with those sexy as pit twins of yours."

* * *

**_WOOP WOOP! It seems Karly has herself a BFF there. So what do you all think of Flamewar, I've kept her pretty much the same as her normal counterpart, only she's a good guys now, and has blue optics._**

**_So PLEASE tell me what you all think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you awesome mechs and femmes later!_**

**_Bye! XD_**


	27. Chapter 27

"WHAT?! You haven't interfaced?!" Flamewar exclaims, making me hiss at her.

"Quiet!" I hiss looking around as people give us strange looks.

She gives me a look as well, and give me a frustrated sigh.

"You have TWO fine piece of mechs, that have claimed you as theirs. They pin you to something every other day and it ends with you in heated make-out sessions, and you mean to tell me you haven't interfaced with them?" She says.

I blush.

"No." I mutter.

She sighs in exasperation.

"Femme if I had those mech the first day of them claiming me I'd frag em good." She mutters.

I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me almighty interface queen, I can't help I'm a virgin, and have the biggest virgin mind ever." I mutter sarcastically.

She gives me a look.

"Your still a virgin?" She deadpans not believing me.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

She runs her hand through her hair already picking up on human habits.

"Karly I'm going to be blunt. You are by far the sexiest human femme . You have a fit body, your mysteriously quiet, and to top it off you SCREAM danger. I can guarantee any straight human femme will instantly question their interests." She says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I find that hard to believe." I say.

She rolls her eyes, before doing something in a store aisle, then walks back to me. She pulls me over to a spot next to a shelf and shoots me a look.

"Stay right here and wait." She says.

I nod in annoyance and do as she says. Looking down the aisle I see a women's restroom, making me furrow my eyebrows together in confusion. Hearing the sound of heels clicking, I hear a scream of surprise, my attention snaps to a girl around my age tripping over something. In fast reflex I catch her as she falls in my arms, making me let out a grunt.

I look at the girl, she had long brown hair, blue eyes, and black rimmed glasses, that had fallen to the ground. Setting her up on her feet I reach down and pick the glasses up, and hand them to her. She takes them say her apologies, before looking to me, I send her a emotionless glance.

"Watch where you're going next time will you." I say coldly.

Her eyes widen at me and her face turns beat red, and she begins to stutter, acting how I'd act when the twins got me flustered or said something sweet to me. Spotting a snickering Flamewar, I stalk away from the girl with a scowl on my face. I glare at the femme before me as she smirks at me.

"See." She says pointing behind me.

Looking back I see the girl I just saved from falling on her ass looking around in a daze, her cheeks red.

"I don't get what your implying Flamewar." I say.

She rolls her eyes.

"Your making that girl question her gender interests. She's acting like some mech just came and swept her off her feet, and her pheromone levels are high." She points out.

I send her an annoyed look.

"Great you're making me feel guilty about confusing the girl without even meaning to. Why would she even be interested in me anyways?" I mutter confused.

"Simple, you have a very mech like attitude. The way you dress is boyish, and you're walking style as well is boyish. You have a low voice that is not too deep, and is sexy with the way you look. You have cold mysterious PURPLE optics, and as I've said before your aura screams danger. Something you and I both know femmes can't resist.' She smirks.

"Alright, alright, I get it I'm sexy, just please don't do that again. I feel bad for the poor girl, she looks lost with herself now." I mutter looking at the girl as she walks off.

Flame waves her hand around.

"She'll get over it, I'm sure you didn't confuse her completely. It's just a reaction from meeting you." She says.

I roll my eyes and stalk away.

"Back on topic, we need to find PRESENTS for everyone. Not trying to confuse the hell out of helpless chicks." I say.

She catches up with me and smirks.

"I'm going to help you get laid." She says.

I jolt and let out a yelp.

"What?!" I exclaim with a blush.

She gives me a mischievous wink.

"Since your so virgin minded and too chicken to make a move, I'll give you a little push, and some tips." She says.

I snort.

"Gee thanks, sex tips from my new friend whom I've known for exactly 3 hours." I mutter sarcastically.

She chuckles.

"What are friends for?" She grins while tugging me along.

Three hours later, we've managed to get everyone but the twins something for Christmas, though Flame seems to have an idea what to get them. Putting the gifts in Nano's subspace, I follow after Flame into a store. I watch as she goes to a huge roll of red ribbon, about 4 inches wide and begins to unroll about 5 feet of it. She then goes to the check out and pays for the ribbon with the money I gave her, before walking back to me with a huge grin.

"What is that?" I question looking at the long ribbon.

She sends me a grin.

"You'll figure it out soon, VERY soon." She chirps too cheerfully for my liking.

"And that's what you planned for me to get the twins, ribbon?" I question.

"Sort of, the rest of the 'gift'.." She puts emphasis in gift.

"….won't get to them until Christmas. Which I will help you bring to them. Trust me they'll LOVE it." She grins.

I shrug.

"If you say so." I say with a yawn.

Looking at the time, I sigh.

"It's 12 in the morning, we should go." I say.

She nods in agreement, letting out her own yawn, making me send her a look.

"What? It's a pretty cool habit, I think I'll do it from now on." She says.

I roll my eyes as we both walk out of the closing mall. Making it to my bike and Flame's real form. I hop up on my bike, and turn the engine on. Giving it a rev, I shiver lightly at the cold air nipping me, and the cold leather seats.

"Primus this seat's fucking cold." I snarl with a chatter to my teeth.

Flame chuckles, and revs her engine.

"Let's go before you decide to offline from the cold" she says climbing onto her alt form.

Nodding I put my helmet on and follow after Flame as she drives from the parking lot. After an hour of driving we make it back to base, tiredly I hop off my bike and wave to Flamewar.

"I'll see you tomorrow, you still want to help me wrap the presents and decorate?" I question.

I watch as she transforms into her bi-pedal mode and gives me a thumbs up.

"Of course." She grins.

I smile tiredly before stalking towards mine and the twins' quarters. Once inside I walk past the twins whom are chilling on their berths in their true forms, and to my bed where I collapse in the middle of it.

"SWEET SWEET BED OH HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!" I exclaim with my face in a pillow.

I hear two deep chuckles of amusement, before I hear a whirr, then two dips in my bed.

"Mind if we join you?" Sunny questions teasingly.

I lift my hand up and give him a thumbs up before dropping it. They chuckle at me, before lying next to me and embracing me close to them. Turning on the bed I lay on my back and look over to each twin. I send them a tired smile before reaching over and giving them a kiss on the lips, before snuggling into their holds, till finally I fall into a deep sleep, with my twins embracing me securely, keeping my nightmare away.

The next morning, I find myself embraced by Sunny, and Sides nowhere to be found. I shrug knowing he's probably with Megatron discussing ways to defeat the Autobots. Looking over at Sunny, I watch as he turn over on his back in his sleep and mumbles something incoherent, making me giggle lightly. I swing my leg over Sunny, and straddle him, leaning down I press my lips to his softly, only for him to snap up and force the kiss deeper.

I blush lightly, and my eyes close as we kiss. Soon the kiss deepens even more and becomes heated, as our tongues collide. Sunny's hands slide up my leg before resting on my rear, before giving it a squeeze making me gasp in surprise. He chuckles into the kiss, before he pulls away. I look at him with dilated pupils, and letting out heavy pants. He smirks up at me, before he sits up and wraps my legs around his waist, as he sits on the bed. He leans over me, and begins to trail kisses from my jaw to my collar-bone, before running his hands up my shirt making me shiver.

He reaches my breasts and cups them in his hands making me arch into his touch with a moan. Then he runs his hands back down my waist, before resting them back onto my rear, where he grips me closer. He then heatedly claims my lips with his own, and begins to caress my tongue with his. I let out a small breathless moan, making him groan a bit, before he pulls away and rests his fore-head on mine.

"We…gotta…stop." He pants.

My face is completely flushed red, making him smirk, before he kisses my cheeks and nose.

"Megatron needs me and Sides on a mission. Plus Sides is getting cranky since he didn't get his morning cup of sugar." He says with a wink.

I nod, as he stands up holding me close to him while my legs are still wrapped around his waist. I move to get down, only he grips me closer, and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Wait…" He says.

I give him a questioning glance.

"What is it Sunny?" I question worriedly.

He chuckles.

"Nothing, it's just the pain in my spark stops when your this close to me." He says, I realize our chests are touching and I think something over.

"Maybe because our chests are touching. I may not have a spark, but I have a soul, the closeness of my soul to your spark probably eases the stinging in your spark." I say.

He nods in understanding, before smirking.

"Be sure to give Swipy his turn." He grins.

I roll my eyes but grin with a slight blush

"Of course." I say.

He chuckles before finally setting me down, I watch as his holoform quickly disappears, and I watch as his body onlines.

**_"See ya in a bit Cookie."_**He says sending me a lingering look before walking out or our quarters, as he does this I clutch my chest as I feel an annoying tingle/weight in my chest.

Shrugging, I walk from the quarters as well, and search around for Flamewar. Once finding her in the rec room with a cube of energon, she looks to me before smirking.

"What?" I question.

**_"Your pheromones are very high, let me guess the twins got you all flustered huh? Lucky femme." _**She chuckles leaning down to look at me.

I blush.

"Well Sunny did, Sides was out busy doing something." I say.

She chuckles, before looking at me with a grin, holding a bundle of Christmas lights in her servos.

**_"Lucky for you and me, the others are all leaving on missions, leaving me, you, Slip, and Knockout, and a few others here at base. We have about 6 hours to decorate the Nemesis, so let's get busy." _**

* * *

**_Two chapters in one day?! I'm pretty dang proud of myself! :D_**

**_I don't have much to say since I've done nothing all day._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter._**

**_Please tell me what you think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_I shall see you all again, hopefully soon._**

**_:D_**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING M SCENE WILL OCCUR!**

* * *

It's Christmas, Flame and I manage to deck the Nemesis out completely in Christmas stuff. From lights, to a giant ass tree decorated with the help of the cassettes, Flamewar, Soundwave, Breakdown, and I. Since I was the only human on the base, I decided to make myself a small Christmas dinner, while the others drank their energon.

Sitting on Sunny's shoulder, I had just finished my meal, as the others continue drinking their energon. My heart warmed up seeing everyone happy and smiling brightly, after so long of being stressed and cranky, everyone has a chance to breathe even if only for a while.

Breakdown and a few other mechs were sharing jokes back and forth, Megatron was chattering with Starscream and the other line of mechs that are usually extremely serious. Soundwave was chatting with his creations happily, Ravage and Howlback wrestling with each other while Rumble and Laserbeak seemed to be having a bond argument.

Flamewar and Slipstream being the only femmes, chatted along with each other in a corner, sending me mischievous smirks, making me extremely suspicious. Then finally the twins and I were talking, but our conversations being awkward because of the extreme sexual tension.

After Sunny and I had the make-put session, the twins have used every chance they get with me to lip lock and soothe the pain they have in their sparks. Since that's been happening I've gotten bolder and bolder, and every time we end up kissing, we almost are to the point of ripping each other clothes off…..

Looking around I see that everyone has finished their energon, with a grin I have Sunny lower me to the ground. With a smile I walk over to the tree excitedly, before calling everyone over. Already knowing what's to come, everyone excitedly comes closer. With Flamewar's help, we begin to pass out gifts, everyone each getting one gift. Once they are all passed out I watch as everyone tears them open.

**_"I GOT A SOUND SYSTEM!" _**Soundwave cackles excitedly.

**_"I GOT ALT-MODE ACCESSORIES!" _**Breakdown exclaims happily.

**_"Thank you Karly for the gift card to get tools, that can be useful." _**Knockout says looking at the small card clenched between his digits.

I watch happily as Megatron open's his gift and he smiles warmly over to me.

**_"Thank you Karly for the data pad full of Cybertron planet art. I thought I'd never be able to see Cybertron in its prime again. Quick question, how did you get these pictures?" _**He asks.

I smile.

"My phone is connected to my universe, I'm only able to get onto the web and do a few other small things. I happened to stumble upon a website with Transformers art work and decided to download it." I say

He nods, before I'm yanked by two sets of arms. Looking over confused I see both Flamewar and Slipstream smiling evilly at me, before dragging me away. As they pass the twins they smile.

"Don't worry about not getting any gifts, were fixing to bring yours. Be in your quarter in about oh say an earth hour."Flamewar smirks as the twins look at us in confusion.

I yelp as the two holoforms drag me to the quarters, something in their free hands. Once inside the quarters, they drag me into my bathroom, and wrap something over my eyes.

"Don't peak missy!"Slip snaps as I try to lift the fabric off my eyes.

I hold my hands up in surrender and stop trying to peak.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"You'll see." Flame says evilly.

I groan.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

"Shut up, and remover your clothes." Slip snickers.

"Why?" I question.

"You'll see, now take all of it off, even the bra and panties." Flame says.

Too scared to argue I do so, feeling uncomfortable being naked in front of them, femmes or not. Soon I feel something silky being wrapped around my breasts making me yelp.

"Hold still.".Flame snaps.

I freeze, and allow them to wrap whatever it is they're wrapping around me. I feel the fabric on my breasts become tighter, as one of the femme's tie it off in the front, before adding more to wrap around my lower areas.

"This is really weird man, and uncomfortable. What is the hell are you doing?!" I whine annoyed I can't see.

They hush me and continue to work. Few moments later I then feel them messing with my hair for a few minutes. Then try to add make-up to me making me mumble things to myself about alien females being the same no matter what planet they're from, getting a smack on the back of my head.

"Do you wanna go?!" I snarl threateningly.

They only snicker.

"Your done." They chorus.

Carefully I remove my blind fold and yelp in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I say in horror and embarrassment.

A blush coats my cheeks as I look at myself. Wrapped around my breasts was red ribbon tied very neatly and prettily in a bow, tightly might I add, because of the tightness my breasts were pressed up making them look more defined. My crotch area was wrapped in ribbon as well and even had a cute little red bow tied at the lower part of my stomach. My hair was fixed to give it a sex hair look, and luckily they didn't put any noticeable make-up on me.

Snapping my gaze from the mirror I look over to the femmes in horror.

"Why?!" I say dramatically.

"You guys have some severe sexual tension, and since you are too afraid to move a step and their too worried about rushing you. We decided to give you a little push." Flame says with a shrug, before walking out, immediately I notice the twins standing off to the side confused.

In panic I snap the door shut, and hide in my bathroom.

"Karly get your sexy ass in here so you and show your mechs your wonderful gift." Flame snickers.

"FUCK YOU!" I snarl.

She laughs along with Slipstream, as I hear them walk out.

"Have fun mechs." Flame purrs evilly.

"Oh, and if she doesn't come out in 5 minutes just break the door down." Slip adds.

I blush in absolute embarrassment as I look at myself.

"I look like an inappropriate present." I mutter with an annoyed pout.

"Karly? Are you okay?" I hear Sides asks worriedly.

"I…I uh..Yeah I'm fine." I stutter.

**Get your ass up and go to those mechs.**

**_Yeah! Hehe_**

**They've waited patiently for you, even ignoring the pain they are going through just to make sure they don't make you feel rushed.**

Guilt hits me and I look to the door nervously. I rub my arm and I blush deeply, before reaching for the handle.

Opening the door, I see the twins standing off to the side in their holoforms, talking to each other. Hearing the door open they snap their heads to me, and I blush deeply. I watch in embarrassment as they scan their eyes over me heatedly, their pupils dilating in lust as they continue to look over my almost naked body.

I cross my arms over my chest and look away from them, a blush on my face as well as a scowl. Looking back towards them I see Sides in front of me making me yelp. He pulls me close to his chest, and smirks wickedly at me, making me shiver from the gaze as well as adding a bit of excitement to my nervous state.

He slowly begins to move me around just by stalking towards me, till I hit the wall. Once I hit the metal wall, he cages me in with his arms and grins, as his twin walks closer. Sides then lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist and pins my arms to the wall with one hand, before slamming his lips onto mine. I moan into the kiss when he cups my breast through the ribbon and begins to massage it.

Tightening my grip around his waist, something shoots through me making my heart race. I take ragged breaths as my heart beats excitedly in my chest, Sides then drops my arms and trails his hands down my waist to my ass, and pulls me closer. He breaks away from the kiss and trail hot kisses down my neck, and I hear a slight growl making me strangely more excited.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and claim his lips heatedly, I feel him move before I'm dropped onto something soft. Looking up, I see that he has dropped me on my bed, and is now looking at me heatedly along with his twin. They look at each other in a silent agreement before Sides makes a move.

**(M Scene starts now!)**

He crawls onto the bed and towers over me, making me blush heavily as he looks down at me. He lifts me up and pulls me close to him and sits on the bed with my legs wrapped around him. He trails hot kisses once again down my neck and nips me making me moan.

My heart is racing uncontrollably, and my emotions are like a hurricane. My breathing is extremely heavy and my face is flush from the heat coming off my body. A ripple of pleasure comes over me as Sides grinds me against him, making me moan, causing embarrassment to fill me at the loudness of it. He lets out a breathless and husky chuckle, before he begins to trail his hands all over my body. He leans me back, and looks at me when his hands reach the bow. Giving me a meaningful look he pull the bow, and the ribbon falls away from my breasts leaving me bare.

He lays me onto the bed, and trails kisses over my body, before he stops at my breast and runs his tongue over it, making me arch closer to him. I sit up making him let out a small growl, making me smirk. I lift his shirt of off him, and look at his body: Just as I remember his holoform was VERY nicely toned, strong muscled arms, toned wash board abs, and finally the long jagged scar running across his chest.

Moving forward I kiss the scar, and trail my kisses up his chest, his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, before finally landing on his lips. I feel a dip in the bed as I'm sitting up on my knees kissing Sides, I let out a little gasp when I feel a pair of hands rest on my bare waist, before running up my stomach and resting on my breasts. I feel Sunny's hot breath on the back of my neck causing my hair to raise, and a shiver of excitement to go over my body. He kisses along my neck, and he caresses my breasts, making me moan lightly into the kiss Sides and I are sharing.

Sunny's hands run off my breasts and down my stomach before resting at the lower part of my stomach. I feel him smirk into my skin as he kisses my neck, before I feel a tug then a rush of air on my lower area. Instantly my nervousness grows more as well as the excitement in me. He the slowly slides his hand down closer and closer to my sex making me extremely nervous. Too focused on Sunny's trailing touch, I let out a gasp of surprise when I feel something hot run over my breast. Looking over to Sides I watch as he runs his tongue over my breast before lightly nipping me, causing me to jolt at the unexpected pleasure shooting through me.

Suddenly I feel myself being laid onto the soft bed, as the twins tower over my bare body, and I blush heavily.

"I..I don't think it's very fair I'm the only naked one here." I stutter boldly.

They smirk, before ALL of their clothes fizzle off, and I flush instantly and snap my gaze up to their faces, causing them to chuckle huskily.

"Why look away Cookie? We're all yours." Sunny purrs.

Instead I nervously keep my attention on their faces, too chicken to look down, making them chuckle. Sunny comes closer to me, and trails kisses from my breasts down closer to my sex making me shiver. Suddenly I feel him kiss the top of my thighs then the inside, before he smirks up at me. He hunches over at me and gives me a guilty look, as he positions himself.

"This is going to hurt Cookie." He says softly.

I nod, before I wince as he slowly slides into me. The deeper he goes the more the pain grows, I clench my eyes tight as a few tears slide down my face while both twins whisper soothing words to me as I whimper from the pain. After a few moments, the pain ebbs away and pleasure fills me. Soon Sunny starts sliding in and out of me his pace quickening, as he does this I begin to moan in pleasure. I hear Sunny groan in pleasure, as he thrusts into me. I wrap my arms around his torso as he is hunched over me, I grip him tightly as I feel the pleasure growing stronger, before finally I hit my climax alongside Sunny. Sunny lets out a snarl, and slams his lips into mine, and heatedly caresses my tongue before pulling away.

I lay panting on the bed, as Sunny moves over to my side as his brother gets ready for his turn. I feel Sunny's gaze on me, I go to turn to him only to let out a moan as Sides thrusts into me. Unlike Sunny who was going slowly for me, Sides thrusts into me hardly and quickly making me moan in ecstasy as my nails dig into his back. He groans in pleasure, bucking his hips into me, and his hands gripped tightly at my hips.

I continue to moan with each of his thrust, till finally I reach my climax. Sides lets out one last groan before he kisses me on the lips and pulling away. Laying on my other side, the twins pull me close to them, I look at both of them with love, my eyes drooping from exhaustion from what we just did. Feeling the twins murmur their love, I tiredly whisper mine back as I fall into a deep sleep, feeling the light kisses pressed to my forehead.

**Sideswipe's POV:**

Sunstreaker and I gaze down at our femme with love, out sparks for once beating peacefully without any pain. Seeing her smaller frame lay next to us rising and falling in her sleep, a strong sense of protectiveness fills us for our femme. Only now realize how small and delicate she is, despite her strong personality.

We trail our fingers lightly over the scars littered over her body, small frowns on our faces. Both of us not liking the fact people were cruel and abusive to OUR femme. My frown turns to a small smile when she cuddles into my chest with a content sigh, pulling the blankets over her small form, my eyes land on her shoulder. Pulling the blanket back slightly, my eyes narrow at the markings on the base of her shoulder.

"What is that?" Sunstreaker questions.

I furrow my eyebrows.

"It looks like Cybertronian, only I can't read it. It looks like the ancient dialect from generations before us, when Cybertron was still as peace." I say tracing the symbols.

Noticing a slight glow, I look at her chest just above her breasts: A necklace. Lifting the necklace up I realize it was the Allspark shard from one of the other 'Transformers' universes. Looking it over I notice something different about it, instead of being coppery color like Karly described, it was a black color with a purple tint to it. Trying to take the necklace off to get a better look the necklace sends a shock through the holoform making me snap my hand back. With a frown I look to my brother, worry in my voice:

"Something is not right here."

* * *

**_So they finally did the deed. XD Surprisingly I wasn't all that bothered, which is weird. Sorry if I got some things wrong, I DO NOT even know if any of that is correct I'm just going by stuff I've read in other stories I've read. Don't be surprised if you do find something wrong in the sex scene, I'm COMPLETELY virgin and I have NOT a clue about ANY of that stuff….Pit I don't even know how to date….XD_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_BYE! XD_**


	29. Chapter 29

Stirring in my sleep, I feel nothing but warmth and security. Moving slightly I feel a pair of arms tighten their hold on me then I hear and feel a sigh. Opening my eyes, with a smile spreading across my face, I slowly sit up only to wince when I feel a soreness in my abdomen and other areas. Looking down at my body I see my bare form, shrugging, I crawl off the bed before looking at the sleeping holoforms on my bed. With a small smile, I grimace as I try to walk, letting out an irritated sigh, I decide to crawl back into bed, the shower can wait.

Cuddling closer to Sunny, I smile in content and just lay there between the twins. Not even a minute later, Sunny wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips, and smirks down at me.

"Morning Cookie." He says in the husky morning voice.

I grin.

"Morning." I yawn.

He sits up in the bed and looks to me with a grin, before pulling me into his lap. Not caring I'm naked I rest my head on his chest, and sigh, before grimacing at the pain in my lower regions. Sunny grins down at me before he looks to Sides as he sits up in the bed. They have a silent communication with each other, before both suddenly get up out of the bed, me still being in Sunny's arms.

"Where are we going?" I question with worry since I'm naked.

Sunny grins at me.

"Shower." He says simply.

I shrug and allow him to carry me to my bathroom. I watch as Sides begins to adjust the water temperature, all while I check out his ass, causing Sunny to chuckle.

"What? You said it was mine." I shrug.

Both twins laugh at me, before Sunny steps into the shower with me in his arms. I flinch slightly feeling the warm water before relaxing into it as Sides also steps in. Setting me on my feet, Sunny as well as Sides look at me with smiles, before each cup a side of my face and kiss me. Grabbing the rag, Sides takes it from me and grins.

"Let us wash you." He says.

I shrug, and both begin to clean my body. I sigh as both massage my muscles as they wash me with my body wash, before Sunny begins to rub shampoo into my scalp making me let a small moan at the soothing feeling getting chuckles from the twins.

Once the soap is rinsed off my body, the twins and I stand in the warm water. Soon I feel Sides tracing along my shoulder, making me shut my eyes for a moment.

"How long have you had this?" Sides questions.

I open my eyes, and tilt my head curiously at him.

"How long have I had what?" I question.

"This tattoo, or are you just now finding out about it?" He says.

Looking where he was tracing my eyes widen in surprise at seeing a small tattoo on the base of my shoulder. I touch it lightly and let out a small noise of confusion.

"Huh. I wonder when that got there?" I say.

"Do you know what it says?" Sides questions.

Looking at it, my eyes narrow at the strange Cybertronian like symbols, before shrugging.

"No, not really." I answer.

He nods in acceptance, and I roll my neck getting a pop from a joint.

"I'm so fragging sore!" I groan as the water falls on me.

Sunny gives me a leering look.

"You know what might make it feel better?" He questions.

Not really paying attention to his look or his suggestive tone I nod.

"Yeah what?" I question.

He grins and I tilt my head in confusion before I yelp when I'm pinned to the shower wall, my arms above my head.

"Round 2." He answers as he nips at my neck.

I roll my eyes and push him away an inch.

"How about no, I'm WAY too sore." I say.

"Later?" He questions.

I roll my eyes once more.

"Maybe." I answer.

Stepping out of the now going cold water, I grab a towel and wrap it around me as the twins step out stark naked. My eyes sweep along their pretty much perfect bodies with lust, before I shake my head and walk out of the bathroom getting amused chuckles from the twins.

Getting dress I look over to the twins once finished.

"I'm going to see what Flame is up to." I say.

They nod.

"We have a mission in about 10 minutes we'll see you when we get back." Sides says.

I nod, before I gesture them closer as they online in their true forms, getting on my tippy toes I give them each a peck on the lips before leaving the room, shouting a 'Love you!' to them.

Reaching Flames quarters I walk in without knocking.

"Sup bitch!" I say as she looks over at me with a datapad in her servos.

She grins excitedly.

"So? How was it?!" She question as her holoform flashes on.

"What? How was what?" I question confused.

She scowls.

"THE SEX WOMAN! THE SEX!" She says shaking me.

My eyes widen and I blush.

"I..I uh…I was good." I say.

She raises and eyebrow.

"Good huh? JUST good?" She says.

I roll my eyes.

"I was great! What? What do you want me to say? They were great but they were my first time so I don't exactly have anything to compare to." I say.

She sighs.

"Yeah okay." She says.

Thinking about the tattoo on my shoulder an idea pops into my head and I smirk.

"Hey Flame, I'm going to get a tattoo wanna come with me?" I questions.

She gives me a look.

"You don't even have to ask." She says.

I grin before walking out of her quarter, by now she is following me in her true form. Once outside I hop onto my bike and pull my helmet on. I watch as Flamewar's holoform fizzles into existence on her alt-form, and she revs her engine at me. Smirking I rev my engine back before we both drive off towards the city.

We speed through the highway zipping and sagging around cars and truck, before after several minutes we make it to a tattoo shop. Swinging my leg over and off my bike, I pull the helmet off and shake my head causing my hair to cascade out of the helmet. Flamewar does the same, and she looks over at me with a grin and gives me a thumbs up.

"So what kind of tattoo are you getting?" She questions.

I smirk.

"You'll see." I say.

Walking inside, the door makes a 'ding' sound and I hear a slight buzzing sound as a man gives another man a tattoo on his back, from the looks of it, angel wings. Going up to an empty desk I fill out a form, and draw out the tattoo I want on a blank sheet of paper. Sitting down on the plush seats I wait alongside Flame patiently for the man to finish with his customer.

After about an hour, the man has left and the tattoo guy is walking towards us with a flirty smile.

"What can I get for you ladies?" The man questions.

He looks to be in his mid-twenties, longish blond hair and striking blue eyes, but not as striking as the twins. He was dressed in a white v-neck band t-shirt with a black vest over it, he had black skinny jeans on and a pair of pain black converses. He had snake bites, and several tattoos over his arms.

"I'm looking to get this.." I hand him the paper.

"Tattooed on my neck, in red." I say.

He nods while inspecting the picture

"Alright, sounds cool. Nice symbol by the way, are you in a gang or something?" He questions gesturing me to his tattooing area.

I shrug.

"You could say that." I say.

He chuckles, before grabbing alcohol wipes and starts to rub them over my neck, once finishes he cleans his equipment, before he starts drawing an outline onto my skin.

"So do you live around here?" He questions as he begins to tattoo the symbol into my skin.

"Yeah." I say simply.

"Cool, cool." He says.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" He questions.

I chuckle.

"Yes I do." I say.

"Damn." He says with a chuckle.

I chuckle lightly. After an hour, the man finally finishes my tattoo, and wraps bandages around my neck and smiles at me.

"All finished. I'd wait at least a week before removing the bandaging completely. Also every night replace the bandaging so it will lessen the chance of you getting an infection." He smiles warmly at me.

I nod, and hold my hand out.

"Thank you, names Karly by the way." I say.

He grin and take my hand in a hand-shake.

"Travis, it was a pleasure." He says as I walk to his desk.

Pulling out $500 I look to Travis.

"How much?" I question.

He types in a few things on a calculator before looking to me.

"$300." He says with a smile.

I nod and hand him the $500, making him look at me in confusion.

"Keep the change, and again thank you." I say as I walk out of the tattoo shop, Flame following me.

"Damn that was one fine human mech!" Flame says looking back as the door shuts behind us.

I roll my eyes as I climb onto my bike.

"So where to?" She questions as her holoform climbs over her alt-mode.

I shrug before looking to Nano.

"Nano you have any suggestions?" I question.

No answer.

My eyebrow furrow and I click a button to see if maybe he was in sleep mode, only to see the device blank. My eyes widen in horror, a blank dark screen means something is REALLY wrong. Clicking a button several times, tears build in my eyes.

"Dammit Nano don't fuck with me!" I snarl.

Nothing.

"What is it?" Flame questions worriedly.

I wipe away a tear.

"I think…Nano has died." I say.

Her eyes widen.

"Isn't he the device you made alive?" She questions softly.

I nod sadly.

"Let's head back to base, I want to see if I can try to revive him." I say with determination.

She nod in understanding and we drive off and away from the tattoo shop. After several minutes worth of driving, a white and red sports car starts to drive alongside us. I look over to Flame with a questioning look and she shrugs. Watching the sports car as it trails behind us, I pull over to the side of the road once outside of the city. Summoning one of my guns I load it and stuff it into my pants, and climb off my bike.

Flame climbs off her alt-mode and looks at the sports car with caution. Suddenly the car makes a whirring sound, before the sound of gear grinding reaches my ears. My eyes widen as I look to Flame, whom is now transforming as well. Aiming her blasters at the transforming Cybertronian, the mech looks down at me with a flicker of something in his optics before he smirks down at me, his golden optics shining down at me. Flamewar snarls warningly at the mech, the mech only casts her a side glance before he looks back at me, amusement flickering in his optics, as well as…Fondment? Finally after a few moments a smooth deep voice speaks:

**_"Took ya long enough to notice."_**

* * *

**_OHHHHHHHH SNAAAAAP! So we have another character?! YAY! XD_**

**_Sorry that I update slow, this week is really busy, and I'm sure the next one will be too. Weekends are probably when I'll be able to update most._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_I shall see you all later! ;)_**

**_Bye! :D_**


	30. Chapter 30

My eyes widen and I stagger back in shock at the familiarity of the voice. My purple eyes are probably the size of saucers and I'm probably gaping like a fish out of water.

"N…Nano?!" I exclaim.

The mech smirks at me.

**_"You got it, master."_** He grin.

I gape even more.

"H…how…when.." I stutter.

**_"I've been working on my body since the day you created me…er well when I became alive. I transferred over to my body just yesterday it took me awhile to get fully transferred."_** He says.

My eye twitches.

"I feel like I'm about to do a Prowl." I say.

He chuckles.

**_"Merry Christmas!"_** He says with a smirk.

My eyes narrow and I kick his leg, making him yelp when I hit a cable.

**_"What the frag Karly?!" _**He snarls.

I smirk.

"I said when you got a body or something similar I'd punch you, and since your well over my size I settled for a kick." I say with a snort.

I look over his body and something very familiar is about it.

"You look very familiar." I say.

Several memories of the comics with Drift in them flash before my eyes, and a certain character stands out in the comic.

"Holy shit dude you look like Wing!" I exclaim.

He smirks.

**_"I am." _**

I stumble back and let out a choking noise.

"But…how?! I created you man!" I shout.

**_"Not necessarily, you created the device. When you decided to wanted to make it alive, what you did was pull my spark into the device, it was merely a vessel until I could build a body that looked identical to my original one." _**He says.

I process this information over.

"Wait, since we're in the shattered glass verse shouldn't you be oh I don't know….evil?" I question.

He shakes his helm.

"Like you, I'm not from this verse. I'm from one of the other Transformers universes, and actually after I was offlined by the alien slaver was sent to YOUR universe, but I had no body I was merely floating around from place to place, that is until I found you." He says.

My eyes widen.

**_"Found me? What the heck do you mean?"_** I question confused.

He smiles warmly down at me.

**_"You may have thought you were alone and felt you were alone, but never have you been truly alone. I've been by your side since your birth Karly, I guess you could say I took to you like what the humans call a guardian angel, even though I couldn't do anything to stop your suffering as much as I'd like."_** He says.

I rub my eyes.

"Primus, I'm going to lose it." I mutter.

I look up with curiosity in my eyes.

"Why me?" I question.

He shrugs.

**_"You were the most interesting, plus I arrived in your verse the exact moment you were born. I have a soft spot for sparklings, after seeing your infant self, months later of roaming your verse I got curious of how much you had grown, and after seeing you the second time I couldn't find it in myself to leave your side." _**He says.

"Huh. Talking to you now, I'd figure you'd be all peaceful and what not, but NO you've been a prick since the day you became 'alive." I mutter.

He chuckles.

**_"The comics from your verse can't always be right, Karls." _**He says.

My head snaps over to him and I glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that. I'm getting real tired of your shit Nano." I say.

He rolls his optics, before his face turns serious.

**_"I plan to be by your side for the rest of your life, so unfortunately for you you're stuck with me. I've taken to you like a younger sibling of sorts, so I intend to help your twins protect you from any danger you get yourself into." _**He says.

I let out an unenthusiastic whoop.

"Yay me. As if your bitching wasn't enough in the device, now I can't put you on mute if your constant nagging gets to be too much." I grumble.

He rolls his optics.

"And don't start on me and my job, I'll continue to do it so you can shove it up your aft." I say referring to my job as a reaper.

**_"Fine, doesn't mean I like it. Killing is wrong in my optics." _**He says.

I snort.

"Yeah well in mine it's fun, so don't get in my way." I say giving him a meaningful look.

He sighs.

**_"Fine."_**

His optics narrow on the bandage on my neck, and huffs.

**_"Can't go ONE day without injuring yourself can you?" _**He says.

I smirk.

"I got a tattoo, it's the Decepticon symbol." I smile.

He rolls his optics, before he notices Flamewar and he nods.

**_"Flamewar." _**He greets.

She snaps out of her trance, and looks him over.

**_"Nano.." _**She says with a confused tone, though I can tell she's more focused on checking him out.

I perk up and smirk.

"Hey I thought of a new name for you!" I say to Nano.

He raises and optic ridge.

**_"What would that be?"_**

"Nanous Wing." I grin.

He thinks it over.

**_"Not bad, it has the name you gave me and my original name, I like it." _**He says.

Thinking of the comics, something pops into my mind and I smirk mischievously.

"So…Wing….Were you and Drift a 'thing?" I question.

He jolts and stumbles back.

**_"N…n..no!" _**He exclaims cooling fans clicking on.

I smirk.

"Awh you were! That's adorable! Even Wingy-boy can't resist bay-boy charms." I say.

**_"It's not like it matters any. The Drift I knew is in another universe and the Drift here is more than likely evil." _**He says a disappointed tone in his voice.

I pat his pede.

"True love will always find a way." I snicker as he rolls his optics at me.

**_"We were friends, just FRIENDS." _**He says.

I give him a pitying look.

"Poor, poor Wing, you got put in the friend zone didn't you?"

He groans.

**_"Just shut up." _**He huffs.

"Whatever you say Wingy-boy." I cackle climbing onto my bike.

He snorts before transforming into his Lamborghini/Bugatti hybrid looking sports car and revs his engine. Looking to the now transformed Flamewar, I grin and speed off leaving the two Cybertronians in the dust.

As I speed along towards base I think over some things.

_"That would mean Nano would know…Everything about me. My likes, dislikes, EVERYTHING."_

**So how does that make you feel, to know you weren't completely alone?**

_"I'm not quite sure actually….This is kind of too much."_

**_Awh! Don't be that way! At least there is someone that will know EVERYTHING about you, and can understand you better. He's almost like family to you if you think about it. Maybe…a…BROTHER!_**

_"Uh…I guess. Still it's a bit much to process."_

**You'll figure it out.**

Focusing back onto the road, I hear two familiar engine zoom next to me. Looking over I see two Lamborghinis on either side of me, the black, red, and yellow one revving it's engine at me.

**_"Cookie~" _**Sunny says in a sing-song voice.

I pull my helmet off while driving and smirk over at him.

"Sunny! Sides!" I exclaim happily.

**_"What have ya been up to babe?" _**Sunny says.

I wave my hand around.

"Nothing much, just got a tattoo about 3 hours ago, then learnt that I have a Cybertronian that has known me since my birth." I say casually.

**_"Um, we'll let you explain that when we get to base." _**Sunny says in a confused voice.

I chuckle, before revving my engine leaving the twins behind, getting loud revs from the twins before they catch up to me.

**_"So you wanna race now?" _**Sunny says with a smirk in his voice.

I shrug.

**_"If you win…You name your prize. If WE win, well babe you already know what we want." _**Sunny says with a suggestive tone.

I roll my eyes.

"It's a good thing your….EATING MY DUST!"

Quickly I speed up past them going well over a hundred miles per hour, the twins speedily catching up, of course. As we speed alongside each other, I spot a car on the two way road with single lanes and I smirk back at the twins, before zipping around the car and narrowly missing the oncoming semi, getting angry honks from the drivers.

Looking back I smirk seeing the twins were forced to slow down. Taking the lead to my advantage I speed up to the point where I can go no faster. With the intense speed, I decide to throw my helmet back on, before letting a whoop of glee. Spotting the Nemesis as I speed carefully on a trail, before pulling to a stop in front of the large door of the Nemesis. Stepping off my bike I lean against it with a smirk as the twins pull to a stop in front of me before transforming.

"I win~" I smirk.

Sunny gives me a snort, and Sides grins down at me.

**_"So what does our Cookie wish for?" _**Sunny says.

I put on a thoughtful look, as I hear two more engines pull up. After thinking for a bit, I grin.

"Night-time street racing!~" I say excitedly.

Sunny smirks.

"There is a street race I heard of that happens every month, it's in the next city over. In fact it's happening…..TONIGHT!" I say excitedly.

The twins chuckle, before both transform, I hop inside Side's alt mode and I crawl into the driver's seat.

"I'm going to drive~" I say.

Sides makes a sound of acknowledgement, and I run my hand along the steering wheel, before I reach over and grip the gear shifter, and put the Lamborghini into drive. As I do this Sideswipe shivers, and faintly I can hear a groan of….Pleasure.

My cheeks heat up, and I shrug it off as my imagination. Once convincing myself that the sounds were of my over active mind, I press on the gas and speed away, leaving Flamewar and Wing staring off at us in what looks to be an awkward silence.

I manage to get the speed to 130, and I let out a whoop of glee, as the seatbelt tightens around me securely. After speeding along the empty semi dark streets, we make it to a large group of cars and people, and I grin excitedly.

**"This is going to be good!~" **Sunny's voice broadcasts from Sideswipes's alt speakers.

I grin, and wiggle in my seat wanting the race to start. Getting weird sounds from Sideswipe, but I choose to ignore them.

"Hey Sides, you want to start the race for me? I want to finish the last lap." I say.

**_"Alright." _**He grunts.

Sitting back in the seat, a man knocks on my door.

"You a new driver?" He questions.

I nod, as the window slides down.

"Name?"

"Death." I say simply.

He nods, and walks away from the car. Looking out the window, I see man and women alike staring at the twins's alts with awe. Waiting a few minutes I watch as a girl around my age steps in the middle of the large group of cars with two flags in her hands. Waiting a few moments, I can hear the engines of other cars revving violently, Sides makes a rev of his own making the other revs seem like kitten purrs. To our side Sunny is revving his engine as well, both of their revs the same intensity, looking over at the holoform belonging to Sunny, I roll down the window and smirk.

"I bet we can beat you~" I say in a sing-song voice.

"Oh Cookie baby, there is NO way you can beat this." He say gesturing to himself.

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I say.

He waggles his eyebrows.

"I prefer not to sleep, your moans are much more enjoyable than sleeping." He says with a leering look.

I snap my gaze away from his with a blush, getting a chuckle from him and Sides, making me blush even more.

"Shut up!" I snap childishly.

After a few moments, the signal for the race to start is made, and every car in the starting line speeds away from the starting line.

"Here we go!"

* * *

**_So how many of you know who Wing is? Truthfully I stumbled across him in pictures with Drift, and I got curious to I did some research. I haven't actually read the Drift comics, but I hope one day I will._**

**_Just so you know, I have something BIG planned, and I'm not going to tell you whether its good or bad, you'll just have to figure out for yourselves~_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night, and I shall see you next up date_**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. Okay so I was trying to spell check this chapter in the doc manager, but for some weird annoying reason it's not working. So if there are any major mis-spellings I'm sorry. :/_**


	31. Chapter 31

At the moment Sides was driving REALLY fast, by now we are in the lead, Sunny right next to us. By now I gave up on asking to drive, since it seemed the twins were too preoccupied competing with each other. So to keep myself busy I decide to whoop and holler in glee at the speeds we were going.

Zooming around a corner, Sides manages to get in front of Sunny by 5 feet, before Sunny manages to catch up. Both seem to be shouting insults back at each other, making me think they aren't so different from their counterparts in the other universe.

Everything was fine, until I noticed a car speeding next to us, which shocked me. Looking it over I realize how horrifying familiar it its.

"SIDES! It's Goldbug!" I exclaim.

He lets out a viscous snarl, and both twins speed up. Sunny stay next to us as we speed along the roads, by now Goldbug's attention is on us, and is now slamming against Sideswipe's side, getting grunts from him. Sunny immediately slows down and gets in front of Goldbug distracting him while Sides makes a get away.

Sides by now is a good couple feet ahead of the Autobot, since Sunny intercepted, and everything was good for the time being. As Sides speeds along the road, I hear a strange sound, then everything shakes violently and I feel myself being slammed against the car door with a pained shout. I feel myself being tossed around like a rag doll as Sides flips over several times with pained grunts, before he finally stops.

Not wasting anytime I crawl my way out of the flipped Lamborghini, I feel an intense pain in my ankle, and I immediately know it's broken. As soon as my hand touches asphalt, I stand up with a stagger and a pained yelp, and look disoriented to Sideswipe as he transforms. Looking at me he moves to take me into his servos only for a blast to slam into his chassis, causing him to get thrown back.

Horror fills my body when I see energon spatter onto the asphalt, the pain in my ankle goes numb, and I run towards Sideswipe. As I run to him, I see his optics are offline, and his chassis is bleeding semi heavily.

Just when I thought I'd make it to Sides, and hard cold servo grips painfully around my ribcage, making them crack under pressure. I wince in pain, before my violet eyes meet cruel red optics belonging to Ironhide.

Sorrow jolts in my chest, remembering once more that the mechs I considered my heroes are no longer the heroes I knew them as, but evil. Ironhide looks to me emotionlessly, he lets out a snort of disgust before, he turns to more Autobots as they pull up.

**_"Get the traitor, and make sure you bring him alive. Also what happened to the other one?" _**Ironhide questions to Goldbug as he walks up.

**_"Unfortunately he managed to get away, he always was a dirty fighter." _**Goldbug snarls in annoyance.

Relief fills me knowing at lease Sunny managed to get way.

**_"Though I did manage to get a pretty good injury on him. Got em right in the shoulder, if he uses his time wisely he MIGHT make it to where ever his base it alive." _**Goldbug says cruelly.

Fear grips my heart for Sunny, and my eyes snap over to Sides as they carelessly pull his battered body up.

**_"Why bring the human?" _**I hear a voice question.

**_"Our mighty Prime has taken an interest in the insect, for what reason I don't know." _**Ironhide sneers.

I feel something prick me, before I hear a voice.

**_"Nighty night little human insect!~" _**I hear the voice of Ratchet say before everything goes black.

Pain throbs throughout my body as I wake. With blurry vision I look around, before my eyes widen remembering everything that has just occurred. Trying to move I feel something cold on my hands, neck, and feet, looking down I see shackles on me and my eyes widen. Jolting around in them, a voice speaks up.

**_"Try all you might human, but those shackles won't come off~" _**A seductive feminine voice purrs.

I snap my head over only to see a femme, Arcee to be exact. Her armor was black and pink, her paint was chipped and rubbed off in certain areas and around her neck was a decorated metal collar. Noticing my gaze she smiles seductively.

**_"See my collar? My master got it for me." _**She says giddily an insane glare in her red optics.

I notice she was in a cell, and in the cell was a berth, bent and over used, and I immediately know what happens to her. I contain my horror and disgust once I figure out she's used for nothing more than a sex-slave. Turning my gaze away I try to ignore the femmes seductive purrs towards me.

After a few moments a mech walks in, and horror fills me when I realize it's Hotrod. He goes straight to Arcee's cell, and open her cell door.

**_"You've been a good femme?" _**He purrs.

She nods quickly. I watch in absolute disgust as he clips something onto the collar and leads her out like nothing more than an animal. He casts me a look, and I freeze, after a few seconds he grumbles to himself and leaves with his willing victim.

Seeing this scene between my used to be heroes, nausea fills me, and I feel bile fill my mouth before I throw up. I grimace in disgust, before my eyes dart around for Sides, only to come up empty. Once again looking to my shackles I tug on them, hoping to find a weak spot for them to break, no such luck. After being in my shackled state for Primus knows how long, someone comes in, and to my absolute horror, it's Optimus.

**_"My my little human femme, those twins put up such a nasty fight to protect you. Poor Sideswipe is bleeding out because of his protecting you." _**He says with a cruel mocking voice.

Fear fills me for Sides and being in the room with this…Monster. He grins menacingly, before a man pops next to me, immediately I knew it was Optimus.

"Now then, I brought you here for a reason, I'm sure you know." He says as he grips me around the neck and shackles me to the wall.

I let out gags and coughs trying to breathe before I wince when he crushes the wall shackles on my hands, feet, and neck.

"Tell me where that pretty little energy source you have is, and I might let you live." He says with a purr.

My eyes widen remembering the Allspark shard, knowing that its exactly what Optimus is after, I look to the holoform with resent.

"Like hell I'll tell you!" I snarl.

He chuckles, before I scream out in agony when something cold twists into my shoulder. From he corner of my eyes I see he has slammed and twisted a blade into my shoulder all the way to the bone. With a sadistic grin his red eyes glow, and he chuckles as he rips the blade out making me scream once more.

"WRONG!" He chuckles darkly.

I contain my tears, I lock my emotions up, and I've skillfully made myself how I used to be before the twins met me.

"Like I said, I'll never tell you." I say calmly despite my agony and fear.

He frowns at my calm expression before he drives the blade into my other shoulder. I let out a strangled groan, and keep my face as calm as I can manage. This continues for hours, by now he has stabbed my shoulders several times, my legs, and my stomach. Skillfully he managed to avoid any vital organs, only to keep me alive.

Blood was caked around my body, dried and fresh alike. Fresh blood was pouring from my wounds, and my vision was blurry from the blood loss. Still despite my fear and agony I kept my defiance up, even going as far as spitting in his face.

Finally he grew bored after another hour of torturing me, and left, leaving with the words of 'I'll see you tomorrow' before disappearing out the door in his true form. As soon as he leaves my fascade drops, and tears pour down my face of agony, sorrow, and fear. Pain throbs throughout my body, and I cough violently causing blood to spatter onto the already stained floor.

I soon begin to feel tired, and I force myself to stay awake, knowing if I do fall asleep I'll die. After fighting the sleepiness for several minutes, someone comes into the room. Too exhausted and agonized I don't look up, after a few minutes I faintly see a holoform begin cleaning and patching up my wounds before leaving with disgusted grumbles.

I cough once more as I feel a thick coppery substance get into my air pipe, after a few minutes of hacking my lungs up almost literally I groan.

"Can't say I've had worse because I haven't. Primus I feel like shit!" I groan.

Still pinned to the wall, my hands, feet, and neck are raw from the rusty metal shackles. Wincing from the pain radiating throughout my body, I shout out in surprise as the shackles suddenly release, causing me to crash to the ground. I let out a cry of agony, and sit up against the wall clutching a reopened wound.

I feel the warmth of the blood as well as the stickiness as it slips through the cracks between my fingers. Hearing the door open, I look over only to see Sides get carelessly tossed into my cell. With wide eyes, I look over his beaten body: His servo was missing, his shoulder bolt was twisted and mangled energon and sparks coming from it. Then my eyes land on his chassis and my eyes widen in absolute horror. The armor was completely missing, the casing was bent in, and his spark was gushing energon.

The pain in my body goes numb, and I crawl towards him tears pouring from my eyes, fear gripping my heart. I climb onto his chassis, and my skin begins to burn as a small bit of energon gets onto me. Looking down at his spark, I see the energon gushing violently, I rush forward, and grip his spark where the gash is. Once my hands make contact with his spark, my hands begin to burn from the energon, and I feel Sides jolt from the contact.

"Don't you die on me!" I scream tears pouring out, as his spark begins to flicker.

I press down harder hoping to stop the energon flow, my hands by now are raw and bleeding heavily from the burns caused by the energon. Determination fills me, as I look at Sides face, my face raw from tear flow.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE US! I can't lose you! If you leave, I'll….I'll LOSE myself, and Sunny will leave with you! Please! D..don't leave me alone!" I sob.

Agony grips my body, and my heart. Tears continue to flow freely down my face, and I whimper as I continue gripping Sides spark, successfully stopping the heavy energon flow. Feeling completely helpless, I begin to sing softly, hoping just maybe Sideswipe will hear me.

"This waking nightmare lingers

when will the mirror stop telling lies

I don't know where I've been

or where I'm going

But I can't do it alone

I'm reaching out

Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe

This is how the story ends

Fight for me

If it's not too late

Help me breathe again

No, this can't be how the story ends

I'm wrapped up and waiting for you

I've lost so much more then I'll ever know

The past, the truth forgotten

find me now

Before I lose it all

I'm crying out

Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe

This is how the story ends

fight for me

if it's not too late

help me breathe again

no, this can't be how the story ends

Rescue me

Show me who I am

'Cause I can't believe (I can't believe)

This is how the story ends

Fight for me

If it's not too late (not too late)

Help me breathe again

No, this can't be how the story ends" I finish the verse in a quiet pained whimper.

Soon my vision begins to grow blurry, and my eyes begin to shut. Just before my vision my vision goes black, I hear a sound then I see two bright red optics staring down at Sides and I, till finally I can't fight the darkness any longer.

* * *

**_I have nothing to say….. ;-;_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have an awesome day/night!_**

**_See ya later!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_Song: Rescue me- Kerrie Roberts_**


	32. Chapter 32

All I could see was darkness, my body was numb, and my emotions were numb. I floated around in a warm yet dark energy of darkness, and I didn't know what to think of it.

How long have I been here?

Am I dead?

What about Sideswipe?

What of Sunstreaker?

Am I still lying on the chassis of Sideswipe, my body beaten and blooded from my torture, or perhaps my hands have been burnt to the bone from me trying to save my Sideswipe?

Where ever I was I wanted out. I want to get back to the twins, back to the mechs I call my family, my best friends, and most of all my lovers. I'm not sure how long I was just floating in the numbing darkness, minutes, hours, maybe even days. Finally the darkness cleared, I could feel, and could think with emotion, and finally I woke.

My eyes quiver under their lids, my heart speeds up as I wake, and my fingers twitch. Opening my eyes I look around, my eyes burning from the light. Once my eyes adjusted to the blinding light I am able to look around easily. The first thing my eyes land on are two large frames resting on each side of the large berth I am on. Seeing the frames I realize it was the twins, looking over to Sideswipe immediately I see that his chassis is healed, nothing there to make you think he was injured. I then look over to Sunny, he was fine nothing catching my attention to ever tell me if he was injured.

Looking down at myself, I look at my hands, only to see bandages around them, with furrowed eye brows I pull them off only to see scarred flesh. Seeing this I grimace, but show no horror at them, in fact I feel proud of my hands, because I knew had I not done what I done, Sides wouldn't be here neither would Sunny. Looking farther along my body, I see I'm semi naked, nothing but bandages covering my areas, as well as old injuries. One injury stand out most on my body, er well bandage: It was across my chest, where Optimus has carved his blade across my chest.

Pulling at the bandage, I falls easily from my chest, leaving me bare. Looking down at my chest I cover my breasts with my arm, and inspect the injury. Instead of an injury, it was nothing more than a scar, probably healed quickly because of my strange healing. It was long and jagged and stretch across my chest from one side to the other. I smile slightly on how much it resembles Sideswipe's scar, and my attention goes back to the twins.

Crawling over to them, I sit next to Sideswipe's helm that was resting on the berth, and lay my hand softly on his cheek, before kissing below his optic. I watch as his crimson optics online, and his optics focus on me, before he jolts up and stares at me with bewilderment.

**_"K….Karly?!" _**He says.

I smirk.

"Who else?" I say tilting my head.

Then he does something that absolutely shocks me to the core: He lets out a strangled sob. Hearing and seeing this my eyes widen, before I let out a gasp of surprise when he scoops me into his servos, bringing me up to his face and nuzzling me.

**_"I'm sorry." _**He says shakily.

"For what?" I question worriedly as I watch a tear slide down his face.

**_"I didn't protect you good enough. Because of that y…you…"_**

"Enough!" I say firmly.

Without hesitating I wipe away the small bit of tears left around his optics, and ignore the stinging and stare him straight in the optics.

"You can't save me from everything, as much as you and I would like. I'm happy to know that you at least tried your absolute best to protect me, because that to me is enough." I say resting my hand on his large cheek.

He sets me down, and I watch as his optics go dark, then his holoform pops up. He takes me into an embrace, and let out a possessive growl.

"I will never allow what happened to you to happen again, neither will Sunstreaker." He says.

My heart speeds up and flutters, and I smile softly and rest my hand over his cheek. I feel an embrace from behind me, as well as several soft desperate kisses are landed on my shoulders.

"Thank Primus you're alright." Sunny says shakily.

I move slightly and rest my free hand on his cheek, and I smile at them. They let out small smiles, before they turn to frowns when they notice my scarred hands. I watch as they take my hands off their faces and run their fingers over my hands. I watch as Sideswipe's look turn sorrowful and I immediately know what he's thinking.

"Don't blame yourself." I snap softly.

"It was by my own will I did that, if I hadn't you would have died. Both of you would have. If I was to lose you both, I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I would have most likely killed myself, I can't and I will not live without you." I say.

I watch as they sit down and Sides pulls me into his lap, landing a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you." He whispers.

Remembering the red optics of another mech I turn to the twins.

"Who was is that saved us?" I question.

Sunstreaker speaks up.

"It was me. I lost it when I felt Sides spark flickering, then lost it even more knowing you were in the Autobot's grasp with my twin. I don't remember much, only I managed to heavily injure at large majority of the Autobots and I almost offlined Megatron for getting close to you guys as I brought you back to base, had Nano not been there I would have." He says.

"You went berserk." I say simply.

They look at me questioningly.

"Something your counterparts did when the other was injured. They got their berserks or gladiator modes from fighting in the pits of Kaon, often times in fanfictions they'd go berserk when the other was injured or threatened or a mate they share was injured or threatened. It may be something more than something they got from the Pits, it could be a twin thing" I say.

They shrug, and Sides peck me on the shoulder, before looking at the bandage across my chest (I managed to put back on before woke the twins) noticing his gaze I smile.

"We match now." I say.

His gaze become questioning.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

I pull the bandages once more, and quickly cover my breasts as the scar comes into view. I hear and feel Sides take in a deep intake of air, and faintly I can hear Sunny take one as well. I watch as Side trails his fingers over it, and looks at me.

"Optimus was wanting the Allspark fragment, he figured out I had it, but not where I kept it. Which stupidly enough is on my neck, I still can't see why he didn't find it. And in order to get me to speak he tortured me, only I didn't tell him, which resulted in me getting stabbed several times all over my body." I say.

"Can we see the shard?" Sunny questions.

I nod, and reach down to grab it only to feel it's missing, my eyes widen and my heart speeds up as dread fills my heart.

"It's not there!" I whisper in horror.

Their eyes widen, and they look to each other.

"You don' think Optimus has it do you?" Sides questions.

I think it over and shake my head.

"No, otherwise he would have killed you and me both." I say.

He nods.

"Where ever it is, let's just hope the Autobots don't find it." I say tiredly.

They nod in agreement.

**Good to know your awake.**

**_Yeah! You gave us a major scare! You meanie!_**

I roll my eyes at the voices and look to the twins.

"Can we go back to the quarters, I'm tired and I really don't want to spend my night in here. By the way how long was I out?" I question.

"2 weeks." Sides says quietly as he stand up with me in his arms.

I chuckle.

"You'd think with how long I was out I wouldn't be so tired." I say.

Sideswipe walks over to the edge of the berth and sets me in Sunny's servos before turning off his holoform. I feel Sunny move me closer to his chassis, and instantly a weird feeling comes over me. The exhaustion I felt earlier is now replaced with energy, and I roll my shoulders around at the sudden energy.

"Uh suddenly I don't feel so tired." I say while rubbing my chest.

They look down at me with questioning looks, before becoming defensive when someone walks in.

**_"Calm down jeez, just checking on the patient, which I can see is now awake." _**Knockout says.

He walks closer, and gives Sunny a look.

**_"Hold her out so I can scan her." _**He says.

Sunny holds me out and I feel a tingle go over my body, before Knockout's optic ridges furrow.

**_"That's not good." _**He mumbles.

**_"What? What is it?" _**The twins chorus.

**_"I can't scan her at all." _**He says in a thoughtful tone.

**_"I'll have to use the full scanner." _**He says.

**_"Won't that hurt her? It hurts us, and compared to us she's a lot weaker." _**Sides says emotionless, as always acting cold to others but his brother and I.

I pout to myself when he says that.

**_"It might, but if I don't scan her then I won't be able to tell if she's healthy or not, and I rather have her deal with an ache for an hour than die of an infection I missed." _**Knockout grumbles.

I shrug.

"Go ahead, I sure I can take it, especially after what I've been through." I say .

He nods and runs the scan over me, and surprisingly I feel nothing.

**_"Frag it!" _**He snarls irritated.

**_"Something is blocking me from scanning you." _**He says.

The twins look at each other, before looking back to the medic.

**_"What do you think is causing it?" _**Sideswipe questions.

Knockout shrugs.

**_"If I knew we wouldn't be having this problem." _**He snaps.

Knockout starts to mess around with a few things at his desk before turning back to us.

**_"Since I can't scan her, you can take her back to your quarters. However if anything is bothering her big or small or she's acting strange bring her to me immediately." _**He says.

The twins nod, before Sunny brings me back closer to his chassis and leaves the med bay with Sideswipe following close by.

"Awh I'm probably going to get fired from my job." I whine.

The twins look at me and smirk.

**_"Sounds good to us." _**Sunny says.

I pout.

"I guess I'll go solo, then I won't have to follow any rules." I mumble.

The twins send me disapproving looks but say nothing otherwise, making me grin cheekily.

**_We ridin solo, ridin solo! YAY! HEHE!_**

***Sigh* **

I snort quietly to myself, before grimacing at a strange feeling in my chest.

_"Bloody hell this is annoying!"_

**Sounds like a personal problem..**

_"Asshole!"_

Rubbing my chest I yawn, and the exhaustion comes back to me.

"On second thought I think I am tired." I yawn again.

Each twin gives me a soft look and nod. Once making it to the quarters, Sunny gently sets me down on my bed, before his holoform pops by my side, then Sideswipe's. Once I'm situated between them they wrap their arms around me, and plant kisses on my forehead and lips.

As my eyes droop, flashes of the torture pop into mind, and I jolt up. Then I come to reality of what happened, tears spring into my eyes, while fear and sorrow grip my heart. Instantly the twins sit up and Sideswipe pulls me into his lap.

"I..It's just so hard to believe h..he did that. I know h..he's evil in this universe, but I always fooled myself into believing it wasn't true. B..because he was my hero and my father's hero, the last thing I have of my family is something that belong to my father, and it was his old Optimus Primus figure." I sniffle.

"I know we've already has this talk, but it's still too hard to come to terms with all of this." I whisper.

Then I remember Sideswipe's beaten and mangled frame, and his dimming spark, and I erupt into sobs, clinging to him.

"I was so scared!" I sob.

"I thought I would lose you, I felt so helpless. Then I…I saw your spark flickering, then energon gushing from it and I acted out on emotion and instinct, I never felt so desperate and scared in my life." I sob.

"I thought I'd be alone again, I don't want to be alone!" I hiccup.

Sides tightens his embrace on me.

"You'll never be alone, not ever. We could never leave you." He says.

I sob and tremble in his arms, both twins trying to soothe me, but to no avail. I can tell they are becoming desperate, knowing all my crying won't be healthy, now that I'm gagging and coughing. Finally after several minutes they do something that calms me immediately, they sing. Their voices were hesitant and nervous, yet despite their wavering I couldn't help but find their voices beautiful, just like them, everything about them to me was beautiful. And hearing their voices singing, calmed me down and more. I begin to shut my eyes as they sing, and small stuttering sigh escaping my mouth.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh." They finish the song, their deep velvety voices ringing throughout the room.

The whole time they sing I fight of my exhaustion to hear their voices. After a few moments, they lay me down onto the bed, and kiss me on the lips, before running their fingers through my hair. My heart warms and I feel so much emotion fill me I feel as if I could burst. I feel a kiss onto my head before I hear two soft 'I love you' till finally I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_So? What do ya think?_**

**_I would like to thank everyone for their review by the way! :D_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all later!_**

**SONG: Safe and Sound- Me vs Gravity**


End file.
